Lalalove You
by liluvia
Summary: Et puis, Hermione comprit, elle aussi, et ils échangèrent une œillade effarée. Draco et elle discutaient presque cordialement depuis plus de dix minutes ! Ils préparaient des plans machiavéliques ensemble ! Ils étaient devenus amis sans même s'en rendre compte ! Il se passe de drôles de choses à Poudlard…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Lalalove You.

**Auteur : **Liluvia.

**Résumé :** Et puis, Hermione comprit, elle aussi, et ils échangèrent une œillade effarée. Draco et elle discutaient presque cordialement depuis plus de dix minutes ! Ils préparaient des plans machiavéliques ensemble ! Ils étaient devenus amis sans même s'en rendre compte ! Il se passe de drôles de choses à Poudlard…

**Commencé le : **08 Avril 2014.

**Fini le : **02 Octobre 2014.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR, évidemment. Haha, à part Rogue, et occasionnellement Remus, dans mes rêves… !

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors, ceci est ma toute première histoire et tout est parti d'un défi avec une amie. Ce qui était d'abord un OS est devenu ce monstre de 40 000 mots (je sais, six mois pour seulement 40 000 mots, ce n'est pas terrible). Mais bon, plutôt que de parler, je vais laisser ce plaisir à mon amie (celle du défi) qui m'a écrit une préface ! Oui-oui, une préface, comme pour les vrais auteurs (je ne me prends vraiment pas pour de la merde !). En fait, j'ai jugé que c'était important parce qu'elle a été à l'origine de tout ça, et je ne me voyais pas enlever ça à l'histoire !

**Préface :** Lalalove You. Un nom parfaitement bien choisi pour ce qui est devenu ma fic favorite ! Que dire de cette fiction ? Déjà, j'en ai été l'instigatrice, celle qui a lancé le défi à notre chère Liluvia : écrire sur une Mary Sue...

Aaah Liluvia, un pseudonyme choisi il y a si longtemps pour une autre fiction, qu'on rédigeait en partenariat… Jamais terminée d'ailleurs… Notre flemmardise habituelle reprend toujours le dessus ! Déjà quand Lilu m'avait envoyé la fin de sa fiction, j'étais tombée des nues... Elle avait achevé une fiction, une prouesse que je n'ai toujours pas accomplie !

Liluvia, une S au lycée peut-être mais une L dans l'âme, un véritable rat de bibliothèque, à la plume acérée (surtout en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe !), une détermination sans faille et évidemment un avis sur tout, qu'elle transmet de façon claire, recherchée mais à la fois si simple et si drôle qu'il est difficile de la contredire… Mais je m'égare et ma tendance à écrire des tartines pleines d'émotion reprend le dessus. Cette préface, c'est pour mon amie que je l'écris, mais aussi pour l'auteur que j'admire. Et en tant que fan, c'est avec honneur que je la rédige.

Lalalove You, c'est l'humour, la dérision, une petite parodie, même, à l'origine, mais, indéniablement, à mesure que l'histoire évolue, on sent une maturité s'installer. Pas seulement dans le comportement des personnages, ni dans les discours qu'ils tiennent, mais également chez notre auteur. Bien qu'elle reste égale à elle-même, on sent que, presque inconsciemment, elle donne de la profondeur à ses personnages, elle les fait mûrir, à son image, comme si elle découvrait les personnages qu'elle modelait, tout comme elle se découvre elle-même. Lalalove You, c'est la maturité, c'est comme un vin qui se bonifie en prenant de l'âge… Parce que j'ai dû attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la fin de cette fiction… Mais l'attente en valait le coup assurément !

Alors merci Lilu, pour ça, pour ton amitié, pour tes conseils avisés, et pour ton talent d'écrivain, qui te mènera loin. J'espère que je serais toujours la première à lire tes textes, après tout, c'est moi ta commentatrice la plus intelligente, et la plus sympa que tu connais, allez, avoue, avoue :) ! Remarque que je n'ai mis aucun smileys jusqu'à la fin de mon écrit ! Une prouesse !

Je souhaite finalement terminer cet écrit par une citation d'une pièce qu'on adore, issu de mon monologue préféré, et qui correspond bien à ce que Liluvia est : « Ambitieux par vanité, laborieux par nécessité, mais paresseux... avec délices ! ». Ambitieuse pour me prouver qu'elle est capable d'écrire et de FINIR un OS (espèce de vaniteuse, va !) ; laborieuse, c'est clair, parce qu'elle a dû terminer et écrire ce texte donc elle s'y est mise à fond, paresseuse, parce qu'il lui a fallu des mois pour finir cette fic (oui je me répète comme une vieille…).

Bravo,

Ton amie,

Charly Charles.

* * *

><p><em>It's been one week since you looked at me <em>

_Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry _

_Five days since you laughed at me saying _

_Get that together, come back and see me _

_Three days since the living room _

_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you _

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me _

_But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_One Week – The Barenaked Ladies._

* * *

><p>Dumbledore, habillé d'une robe orange (décorée de phénix verts se mouvant avec grâce) qui brillait et piquait les yeux, sourit affablement, comme le bon grand-père qu'il était, et écarta les bras.<p>

« Bonjour, chers élèves », commença-t-il. « Aujourd'hui est le premier jour d'école, et en tant que tel, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux et un bon retour aux anciens. Tout d'abord, la Forêt Interdite porte bien son nom… ».

Son regard s'attarda du côté de chez les jumeaux Weasley… et glissa sur eux.

En fait, il fixait Neville Londubat, qui avait pris du muscle depuis l'an dernier et s'était percée l'oreille cet été ! En effet, on était bien loin du petit Neville qui avait peur du professeur Rogue il s'était fait remarquer au cours de leur sixième année par son caractère insolent et agité.

« … Et Rusard me fait savoir que tout produit en provenance de Zonko ou de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, est formellement interdit. »

Cette fois-ci, son œillade était bien destinée aux jumeaux Weasley, qui se rengorgèrent, fiers comme des paons.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? », demanda discrètement Natalie McDonald. « Vous avez largement dépassé l'âge d'être sur les bancs d'école.

- Notre mère nous a convaincus de revenir pour valider nos ASPICs », répondit Fred. « Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous casser les pieds avec ça ». Il acheva, en clamant, tout haut : « Mais ça n'empêche pas notre boutique de continuer à tourner à distance. Nous proposons deux gallions pour toute personne acceptant d'être les cobayes de nos nouveaux produits ! ».

« … Première année étant passés sous le Choixpeau, je voulais vous informer d'une nouveauté, cette année ! », poursuivait Dumbledore. « Il s'agit en vérité d'une nouvelle élève qui n'entre pas en première année. Elle s'appelle Katerina Malicia Raven et à quinze ans, elle entre directement en septième année car elle a sauté quelques classes ! Elle était jusqu'à présent scolarisée à Beauxbâtons, elle maîtrise donc parfaitement le français, mais également le russe et le japonais, langues qu'elle a hérité de ses parents ! Aussi, il s'agit de ma petite-fille et de l'héritière directe de Serpentard – ah, ai-je oublié de préciser qu'elle était fourchelangue aussi ? ».

Depuis que Voldemort était mort étranglé des mains mêmes d'Harry Potter, celui-ci avait milité pour faire reconnaître les droits des fourchelangues et avait visiblement réussi, puisque tout le monde l'acceptait. Hermione Granger avait d'ailleurs été indignée de voir avec quelle facilité il y était parvenu, alors qu'elle-même galérait encore pour faire évoluer les opinions sur les elfes de maison.

Mais l'important, c'était qu'à présent, tout le monde admirait Harry Potter pour ses dons de langue (celui-là et les autres, cela dit) et ça allait bientôt être le tour de Katerina Malicia Raven.

« Alors accueillez chaudement cette nouvelle élève ! », finit Dumbledore tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient mollement.

Et, soudain, les élèves éclatèrent en applaudissement ! Pour être chaudement accueillie, elle fut chaudement accueillie, Raven !

En effet, la température avait augmenté de quelques degrés dans la Grande Salle.

Par Merlin, elle était _chaude_, Katerina !

Grande, mince, une cambrure de rein à faire pâlir Naomi Campbell, blonde, des mèches roses parsemant de-ci de-là sa chevelure… Des yeux violets envoûtants et une poitrine à se damner !

Elle se dirigea d'une démarche élégante jusqu'au tabouret où le Choixpeau attendait et le posa gracieusement sur sa tête.

« Tu es courageuse, tu es travailleuse, tu es intelligente, tu es loyale, fourbe et ambitieuse… Les quatre maisons te conviennent toutes », susurra le Choixpeau à son oreille.

Le Choixpeau ne susurrait jamais, en temps normal. Mais même lui ne pouvait résister au charme de cette nymphe blonde ! Et puis, elle n'avait plus onze ans, c'était pas de la pédophilie, nan ?

« Envoyez-moi là où je me sentirai le mieux », répondit Katerina avec douceur – parce qu'elle était douce, en plus – et elle commence à devenir légèrement chiante, mais excusez-la, elle a été créée pour l'être, justement.

« Bien, bien… », dit le Choixpeau, toujours de sa voix séductrice. Il hurla, pour tout le monde : « GRYFFONDOR ! ».

Les Gryffondors applaudirent si fort que certains avaient les mains en sang – mais ils s'en fichaient – et ils se levèrent, chose qu'ils n'avaient fait que le jour de l'arrivée d'Harry Potter au sein de leur maison.

Tout le monde avait l'air déçu, ailleurs, mais, comme à chaque fois qu'on est désappointé et qu'on ne veut pas le montrer, ils reniflèrent de dédain. « La descendante de Serpentard dans la maison de Gryffondor ? », murmuraient-ils, feignant le choc et l'indignation mêlés.

Katerina se dirigea vers la table de sa maison – avec élégance, toujours – et elle chercha une place des yeux. Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent d'en libérer une : ils jetèrent Hermione, qui grogna de dépit et fit tout le tour, venant s'asseoir en face. Elle fixait Katerina d'un regard méchant.

« J'espère que tu te plairas ici », fit Ron en jouant avec ses cheveux qu'il avait teints en noir durant les vacances.

Harry, un peu embarrassé, passa une main dans ses cheveux, devenus roux, dans une parodie inconsciente de ce que faisait son propre père. Il ne manquait plus que le vif d'or. « Moi aussi. Je me présente, je suis Harry Potter. »

Il lança un sourire goguenard à Ron : aucune chance que son meilleur ami puisse rivaliser avec _ça_ ! Il était Harry Potter, le grand, le merveilleux Harry Potter !

Il était Harry Potter et il fréquentait un peu trop Draco Malfoy, ces temps-ci.

« Et moi c'est Ron Weasley », dit misérablement Ron, au supplice.

« Weasley, comme Charlie Weasley, le célèbre chasseur de dragon ? », s'exclama-t-elle alors, les yeux agrandis par l'admiration.

« Je suis son frère », répondit Ron, étonné. « Tu es passionnée de dragons ?

- Et comment, j'ai un dragon pour animal de compagnie ! », dit-elle, scrutant Ron comme s'il était une barre de chocolat. « Mais… On m'avait pourtant dis que tous les Weasley étaient roux… C'est dommage, tu ressembles moins à Charlie, comme ça…

- Harry, tu me rends mes cheveux roux ! », s'exclama Ron.

Harry prit un air indigné. « Quoi ? Mais non ! Seulement l'un de nous deux peut être roux, tu le sais très bien !

- En effet, c'est la règle », commenta Hermione, qui suivait toujours scrupuleusement les règles.

« Mais, euh, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave », tenta Katerina tandis que Ron entreprenait d'arracher chaque cheveu du crâne de son meilleur ami. « Brun c'est bien aussi.

- C'est sûr », dit fièrement Harry avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus brun, justement.

« Au moins, maintenant, quand Ron rougit, ça ne jure plus avec ses cheveux », dit vicieusement Hermione, encore furieuse de s'être faite évincer. « Avant, c'était horrible.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! », s'insurgea Ron, immature et de mauvaise foi parce que, franchement, c'était la vérité.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils continuèrent à débattre des rougeurs de Ron et, finalement, Katerina en eut assez. Elle détestait les disputes ! Ça lui rappelait ses parents, qui avaient divorcé… Ah, quelle enfance malheureuse elle avait eu… Si souvent seule et incomprise…

« Je vais aller me reposer, je crois », les informa-t-elle. « Le voyage m'a exténuée. Alors à demain, en classe…

- Non, attends, tu ne t'en vas pas déjà, quand même ! », crièrent Harry et Ron en cœur.

« Il y a de la tarte à la mélasse. Tu ne vas pas rater la tarte à la mélasse, tout de même ! », ajouta Ron, horrifié car ne pouvant concevoir qu'on puisse ne pas aimer les desserts.

« Je m'en suis déjà prise une part », la rassura Katerina.

« Elle est parfaite », soupira Ron, rêveur, puis il redescendit sur terre. « Attends, je t'accompagne, je…

- Non, moi je t'accompagne ! », coupa Harry.

« … Je suis préfet et je connais le mot de passe de la salle commune », termina Ron. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, en direction d'Harry : « _Et toc !_

- Je pense que je vais me débrouiller, mais c'est très gentil de votre part », les remercia-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Elle se leva et les laissa poursuivre le dîner.

« Elle est sympathique », commenta Harry.

Harry la trouva tellement sympathique, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne put s'empêcher, lorsqu'elle s'en alla, de mater ses fesses – parfaites, elles aussi – galbées et bien fermes, à première vue !

« Oui, très », renchérit Ron, la tête penchée sur le côté afin de mieux profiter du spectacle des fesses en action.

« Vraiment sympathique », grinça Hermione.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, lorsque tous les Gryffondors se rassemblèrent dans leur salle commune, ils trouvèrent Katerina qui lisait innocemment un livre.<p>

« Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans la Salle commune ? », s'étonna Ginny.

« Oh, la Grosse Dame a accepté de me laisser passer sans le mot de passe », répondit Katerina. « Elle est très gentille, j'ai discuté avec elle pendant une demi-heure. »

Ce qui était assurément un exploit, sachant que la seule chose que les élèves aient jamais dite à la Grosse Dame, en dehors des mots de passe, c'était des insultes.

« Elle prétend parler français, c'est la vérité ? », interrogea Seamus, qui, en réalité, s'en fichait mais avait saisi la première occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec Katerina.

« Nous ne pouvons pas être bons en tout, mais disons que l'important, c'est d'essayer », conclut la jeune fille d'un air convaincu.

« Quelle _cruche !_ », marmonna Hermione.

« Tu aimes lire ? », continua Ginny, qui vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil où était installée Katerina.

« Beaucoup, oui. »

Aussitôt, Harry et Ron se ruèrent vers leur dortoir et en sortirent avec une pile de livre chacun. Essoufflés, ils dévalèrent les marches du dortoir et se battirent silencieusement du regard pour déterminer qui allait se placer en face de la jeune fille.

_Tu me dois deux gallions !_ criaient les yeux d'Harry.

_Dans tes rêves, couillon !_ répondit télépathiquement Ron – il fronçait des sourcils, en fait, tentant de toutes ses forces d'envoyer ce message à son meilleur ami.

De toute manière, Harry comprit l'idée quand Ron lança à sa sœur avec un regard significatif : « Eh, Ginny, Harry veut te parler _en privé._ »

Oui, Ron était prêt à prostituer sa sœur pour avoir Katerina.

Ginny, telle une tornade, prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle loin des deux étudiants et Ron put enfin souffler.

« Enfin », soupira-t-il.

« Enfin quoi ? », demanda Katerina.

« Harry et Ginny vont enfin avoir leur discussion. Ils sortent ensemble, tu sais », l'informa Ron, innocemment. Il ajouta, innocemment encore : « Ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Oh, c'est très mignon !

- Je trouve aussi », acquiesça Ron, qui avait toujours pensé tout le contraire.

« Je suis heureuse de voit que tu n'es pas le genre de garçon qui surprotège sa sœur et menace tous ses petits amis de les tuer », confia Katerina.

« Tu rigoles ? Jamais de la vie ! », s'exclama Ron, prenant un air d'indignation vertueuse.

A quelques pas de là, Dean Thomas toussa mais Ron décida de l'ignorer et mit, une bonne fois pour toute, cette attitude sur le compte de la jalousie.

« Eh oui les gars, c'est moi qui aurai la nana, cette fois-ci ! », fanfaronna-t-il dans sa tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Katerina lut et Ron fit semblant de lire, son esprit à dix mille lieues de là – il s'imaginait déjà la scène où il dirait à ses potes qu'il se l'était faite, la bombe sexuelle assise en face de lui.

Finalement, elle l'interrompit : « Oh, tu aimes lire, toi aussi ?

- Evidemment. La lecture me permet de m'échapper du quotidien, et puis, je suis quelqu'un qui aime toujours apprendre, alors… », prétendit Ron, faisant un effort surhumain de mémoire pour se rappeler ce qu'avait dit Hermione, un jour – en même temps, Hermione parlait tellement, et lui l'écoutait si peu, donc bon…

Mais Katerina avait l'air impressionnée, c'était l'essentiel. « Mais pourquoi lis-tu à l'envers ? ».

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à son livre et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il ne lisait pas, ou plutôt ne faisait pas semblant de lire, à l'endroit.

« C'est un challenge… », expliqua-t-il. Il désigna la pile de livre qu'il avait posé par terre. « J'ai déjà lu tous ces livres des dizaines de fois, et je m'ennuie, alors du coup, j'essaie de les lire à l'envers pour m'occuper.

- Oh, tu aimes vraiment lire, toi !

- Passionnément !

- Ça et les dragons, ça nous fait donc deux points communs !

- Exactement ! Et la tarte à la mélasse, n'oublie pas. Et je suis persuadé que nous partageons plein d'autres choses encore.

- Par exemple, j'adore pêcher, et toi ?

- Et comment ! », s'exclama Ron, qui avait une sainte horreur des lacs depuis la troisième tâche du tournoi des Trois sorciers.

« Et cuisiner est vraiment une passion pour moi, pas toi ?

- Tu parles, que j'aime ! », dit Ron, qui ne savait même pas faire bouillir de l'eau.

- Et les potions aussi, d'ailleurs ça ressemble un peu à la cuisine ! », poursuivit-elle, ravie.

Il y eut un long silence et elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'après avoir récité tous les ingrédients de sa potion préférée – une potion pour les aphtes, pour ceux qui voudraient savoir.

Elle avait l'air hésitant, à présent. C'était adorable.

« Ah, euh, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Si, si, j'aime beaucoup, c'est même ma matière préférée », se rattrapa Ron. « Mais le professeur Rogue n'est pas très gentil et comme je perds mes moyens, je suis ne pas très bon, du coup…

- Oh, je t'apprendrai, si ce n'est que ça », proposa-t-elle.

« J'en serais ravi ! ».

* * *

><p>« Euh, Ginny, en vérité… », débuta Harry, mal à l'aise, tentant en vain de se dégager le bras. « Je… Je ne voulais pas te parler… ».<p>

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. « Je le sais, idiot. Je voulais juste t'empêcher de parler avec Katerina.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi, ton problème ? Tu es encore amoureuse de moi, c'est ça, _c'est ça ?_ ».

Ginny lui lança un regard mi-méprisant mi-dédaigneux. « Tu es vraiment bête, si tu t'imagines que je vais sortir avec toi maintenant que tu es roux. En fait, j'ai envie de récupérer les deux gallions que tu m'as volé et que tu as donné à Ron ! Et puis mes sous-vêtements, aussi ! D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les aies refilés à Ron, ceux-là aussi !

- T'es folle, je n'ai pas fait ça, il m'aurait tué ! », s'écria Harry. « Je les ai vendus à Dean, il est encore dingue de toi – enfin, plus maintenant, je pense… Bref, j'ai gagné treize gallions, tu te rends compte ? ».

Puis il se rendit compte, lorsque Ginny le fixa de ses yeux flamboyants, que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva ligoté et abandonné dans un coin d'une salle de classe vide, pensant que, mince, c'était inconfortable, les jeans sans caleçons, et que ça démangeaient vachement au niveau de l'entrejambe.

« Je suis sûre d'empocher plus de cent gallions avec ça », pensa Ginny en refermant la porte de la salle avec un air de satisfaction féroce. « Bon, à part qu'il faudrait peut-être que je le nettoie, ce caleçon. »

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent furent mitigés pour Katerina.<p>

Il y avait, d'une part, les garçons de Poudlard qui ne cessaient de lui demander tout et n'importe quoi, allant de « tu me passes le pain ? », à « tu ne veux pas de banane, tu es sûre ? ». Bref, ils étaient aux petits soins.

Et il y avait, d'autre part, les filles qui semblaient ne pas savoir si elles devaient la haïr ou l'aimer. Après tout, elle attirait la pleine attention des garçons, et du coup, il ne leur restait rien, à elles… Mais Katerina était en même temps tellement drôle, amusante, intelligente, généreuse…

Mais surtout, Katerina n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'effervescence qu'elle engendrait au sein des murs de l'école.

« RENDS-MOI MES TARTINES ! », brailla Ron, un matin, au petit-déjeuner. « HARRY, ESPECE DE VAUTOUR ! ELLES SONT A MOI !

- JAMAIS ! », hurla puérilement Harry. « IL FAUDRA ME TUER, ET CROIS-MOI QUAND JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS FACILE ! ».

Ils se rassirent aussitôt que Katerina entra dans la salle et adoptèrent un air digne. Ginny ricana dans son coin et Hermione pesta.

Depuis quelques jours, les deux garçons se disputaient pour tout et pour rien, surtout pour les questions ayant un quelconque rapport avec la propriété. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient sûrement transposé leur désir de posséder Katerina sur des tartines.

Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de les voir se disputer, et pour une fille, en plus, mais une fille qui n'était pas elle, surtout !

En vérité, elle se fichait bien de Ron et d'Harry et elle se doutait bien que s'ils commençaient à se battre pour elle, elle les jetterait tous les deux sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'on la remarque autant que Katerina ! Ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'autant les garçons que les filles l'aiment !

« Et tout ça parce qu'elle est jolie », rumina-t-elle dans son coin. « Si au moins elle était stupide, je serais largement consolée… Mais non, il faut que ce soit un génie, en plus de ça ! ».

En réalité, de toutes les filles, seule Ginny avait des sentiments entièrement positifs envers Katerina. Tout d'abord parce que, il faut l'avouer, Ginny est une sacrée bombe, elle aussi, et qu'elle était marrante, et cool, et intelligente aussi.

Mais aussi parce que, de toute façon, Ginny avait décidé qu'elle en avait assez des petits garçons. Non, son intérêt allait vers les hommes _mûrs_, maintenant… Marre, des crétins peureux qui n'ont rien dans le slip et qui ne savaient même pas prodiguer un orgasme correct !

Alors voilà, même si elle n'avait même plus seulement la moitié des prétendants qu'elle avait auparavant, Ginny s'en fichait pas mal.

« Moi, je vais choisir la qualité plutôt que la quantité », pensa-t-elle en lançant un regard à la fois malveillant et plein de promesses à Rogue.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les élèves se rendirent en cours. Normal, dans une école. Seulement, il est évidemment question des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, qui allaient en cours <em>ensemble<em>, puisque visiblement Dumbledore est un idiot qui ne perd jamais l'espoir de voir ces deux maisons réconciliées. Et, pour faire bonne mesure, ils allaient en potion – Dumbledore ne comprendrait décidemment jamais que cette classe, dans une même pièce, c'était définitivement mauvais pour le foie de Rogue.

Pour Rogue, cette classe, c'était un peu cinq heures de potion avec Neville Londubat, les frères Creevey, les jumeaux Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks !

Il en avait des idées idiotes, Dumbledore, tout de même ! Il leur avait annoncé, la veille, qu'il allait nommer Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger préfet et préfète en chef et qu'ils allaient, par conséquent, partager un même appartement.

Les paris étaient déjà lancés quant à savoir qui allait céder le premier à ses pulsions meurtrières.

Pour l'instant, c'était sur Malfoy que la plupart misaient, mais, avec le soutien de Ron et Harry, Hermione le rattrapait doucement, bien que, pour une raison que personne ne comprenait, ça ne semblait pas la ravir.

Enfin, personne, personne… c'est bien vite dit. Katerina, elle, comprenait, mais ça, on s'en doutait, vu à quel point elle est fantastique – et un peu chiante, pour moi, mais ça, c'est autre chose.

Cinq croche-pieds et dix insultes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde mit un point d'honneur à se ruer sur les places du fond, en dehors d'Hermione et de Malfoy. Et de Katerina qui également faisait exception, évidemment, et qui, en élève studieuse, se plaça face au tableau, une plume à la main et un air concentré sur le visage.

Les garçons avaient bien essayé de se mettre avec Katerina, mais ce fut, par hasard, Hermione qui tomba avec elle. D'ailleurs, Hermione lançait des espèces de signaux affolés qui hurlaient : _'sortez-moi de là, sortez-moi de là !'_ mais comme Rogue la regardait, elle n'osait changer de place. Il ne restait donc plus que deux places : une au fond et une devant avec Malfoy. Et il y avait deux personnes debout.

Il s'agissait d'Harry et Ron, qui se fixèrent un moment d'un petit air méchant avant de s'élancer vers la place du fond. Vous pensez bien, entre le duo Malfoy-Rogue et la belle vie de cancre, au fond, c'était vite choisi.

Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'arriva plus vite que l'autre, et ils se retrouvèrent entassés comme des pommes de terre.

« Lève-toi », chuchota Ron, rouge de fureur – heureusement qu'il était brun, maintenant.

« Jamais de la vie », répondit péniblement Harry.

« Déjà que tu t'es fait ma sœur, que tu veux te faire ma copine, tu veux aussi te faire ma place ? », glapit Ron.

« Katerina n'est pas ta copine, elle sera la mienne », siffla Harry.

Ron s'apprêtait à répondre mais Rogue demanda, d'une voix de velours : « Un problème, messieurs ? ».

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Harry et Ron se regardèrent autrement que méchamment. Ils déglutirent, n'osant répondre.

« Potter, vous allez rester derrière, vos cheveux roux m'agressent les yeux », ordonna alors le professeur.

_Eh !_ faillit s'écrier Ron, outré, sachant qu'à la base, cette couleur de cheveux, c'était la sienne.

« Eh ! », s'écria véritablement Ron lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait s'asseoir avec Malfoy.

Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait changé de couleur de cheveu à la période de sa vie où il en avait le plus besoin ? Avant, ça ne lui avait jamais servi, d'être roux ! Poil de carotte par-ci, le Rouillé par-là, et maintenant, c'était utile, tout d'un coup ?

Est-ce qu'il était maudit ?

Rogue se retourna promptement, le scrutant de ses yeux noirs. « Oui ? Des objections, monsieur Weasley ? ».

Des frissons parcourent l'échine de Ron. « Non, non, ça va. »

Hermione émit un petit ricanement à peine dissimulé et Ron se traîna jusqu'à sa place. Si au moins il était du côté de Katerina, mais non, il était de celui d'Hermione ! Coincé entre Malfoy à gauche, Hermione à droite et Rogue en face, est-ce qu'il y avait pire, comme position ?

Une main se leva. Etonnamment, il ne s'agissait pas d'Hermione – celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs précipitamment tournée vers la propriétaire de la main – au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, lever la main en classe, particulièrement de potion, c'était le petit privilège d'Hermione.

C'était Katerina, en fait. « Monsieur, je me demandais, serait-il possible de me mettre à côté de Ronald ? Je pourrais surveiller sa potion. »

Aussitôt, la classe éclata en chuchotements. « Elle en a du cran », souffla Theodore Nott, admiratif, lui qui ne parlait jamais.

Vous vous rendez compte, il n'a même pas une seule réplique dans les romans, celui-là ! Il est juste là, planté comme un poteau dans une cour, c'est-à-dire tout à fait inutile, et il est dit qu'il n'ouvre jamais la bouche. C'est bien pratique, quand on ne veut pas se faire chier à écrire les dialogues !

Tiens, moi aussi je vais m'inventer un personnage qui ne parle jamais. Il sera juste là, vous savez.

« Silence ! », exigea Rogue, et tout le monde se tut. Il se tourna vers Katerina. « Croyez-vous sincèrement que j'admettrais pareille chose dans ma salle de classe ? Et que se passera-t-il quand arriveront les examens ? Allez-vous aider monsieur Weasley, ce jour-là ?

- Il est évident que non ! », s'exclama Katerina, scandalisée, car elle ne trichait jamais. « Je pensais seulement que, peut-être, je pourrais lui apprendre à éviter les erreurs les plus élémentaires. Comme il est assis devant vous, en plus… Si jamais son chaudron venait à exploser… Sur vous… ».

Rogue avait la tête de quelqu'un qui se demandait si on venait d'insulter ses compétences d'enseignant ou pas, puis il se dit que, de toute manière, il le savait, qu'il était un enseignant et un pédagogue pourris, alors il haussa les épaules et accorda : « Il serait souhaitable, en effet, de ne pas voir cette salle de classe disparaître avec ses occupants. Dix points en plus pour Gryffondor pour une réflexion et une action sincères et intelligentes. »

Hermione émit un petit bruit d'animal blessé : elle qui, en sept ans, avait été incapable d'obtenir le moindre demi-point de la part de son professeur de potion ! Et cette gourde, qui arrivait comme une fleur, qui avait déjà tout et qui en avait toujours plus !

Heureusement pour Hermione, cette réaction de jalousie pure fut noyée par les murmures effrayés des élèves – Rogue qui offrait des points à Gryffondor, pensez-y !

Malfoy et Katerina échangèrent alors leurs places (Ron était pratiquement euphorique) et lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle, le Serpentard chuchota, les yeux agrandis par la terreur : « Tu crois que nous devrions appeler Pomfresh, concernant Rogue ? Salazar, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde rampe aux pieds de cette fille », ajouta-t-il, pour lui-même.

Aussitôt, Hermione se redressa, intéressée. « Malfoy, tu es gay ?

- Quoi ? _Non !_ Où est-ce que j'aurais pu attraper ça ?! ».

Ça va, ce n'est pas un virus, non plus.

« Tu sais cuisiner et faire ton lit ? ».

Il cligna des yeux, surpris. « Hein ? Euh, oui, ça va… ». Il se ressaisit et adopta un air hautain. « Mais j'ai un elfe de maison pour ça, moi… ».

Hermione lui lança un regard en coin. « Bon, tes opinions sur les elfes de maison, c'est une chose que nous allons devoir modifier, une fois mariés, mais tu sais faire ton lit, c'est un bon début…

- _Quoi ?_ Jamais je ne me marierai avec toi, espèce de tarée ! Vu ton intelligence, ton sang est d'une qualité encore moindre que je ne le pensais ! ».

Hermione lui adressa un sourire féroce. « Malfoy, notre mariage n'est que la manière la plus solide d'assurer notre union. Désormais, toi et moi sommes la Résistance.

- A quoi ?

- A la pire chose qui soit arrivée à Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle, évidemment ! », dit Hermione, son esprit occultant momentanément l'anecdote Voldemort. Elle pointait du doigt Katerina. « Elle a jeté un charme, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Il faut que nous trouvions ce que c'est !

- Bien d'accord ! Nous allons l'avoir, celle-là !

- La ratatiner ! Elle verra qui sont les meilleurs ! », s'exclama Hermione.

Heureusement qu'elle avait jeté une bulle de silence autour d'eux, parce que Rogue en aurait été choqué, autrement. Déjà que les gesticulations de troll de Malfoy l'interpellaient, il ne fallait pas exagérer, tout de même.

« L'aplatir comme une crêpe ! », renchérit Draco, une lueur de satisfaction sauvage dans les yeux.

« Lui faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, à cette souillon ! ».

« Lui… ». Draco s'arrêta en plein élan. « Lui faire bouffer quoi ?

- Les pissenlits par la racine… C'est moldu », expliqua Hermione.

Tout à coup, Draco eut l'air horrifié, se rendant compte que depuis tout ce temps, il avait été d'accord avec une Sang-de-bourbe. « Circé, qu'est-ce qu'il passe, par ici ? », jura-t-il.

Et puis, Hermione comprit, elle aussi, et ils échangèrent une œillade effarée. Draco et elle discutaient presque cordialement depuis plus de dix minutes ! Ils préparaient des plans machiavéliques ensemble ! Ils étaient devenus amis sans même s'en rendre compte !

Ils se regardèrent longuement… Pour faire bonne mesure et pour effacer ces quelques minutes de leurs mémoires, ils se sautèrent dessus, presque d'un commun accord. Hermione étranglait Draco à moitié et lui, il lui mordait l'épaule en essayant de lui tirer les cheveux.

Et peu importe ce que Rogue pourrait en dire !

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Katerina, tu transpires ! Tu as de la fièvre, tu as le tournis ? Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes ! », s'alarma Ron lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la salle commune en titubant.<p>

Elle s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. « Non, j'ai juste fait un peu de sport et je suis fatiguée. C'est tout.

- Ah. Euh, comment ça va ?

- Fatiguée », répéta Katerina.

N'importe qui aurait pris Ron pour un idiot, mais Katerina était trop bonne pour ça.

« Tu as fait combien d'heures de sport ? », demanda Ginny.

« Deux heures et demi. J'ai couru et j'ai fait quelques étirements. C'était bien.

- Probablement », fit Ron rêveusement en songeant à une Katerina rouge et poussant de petits gémissements dus aux efforts physiques.

En plus, même quand elle sentait l'animal il la trouvait diablement attirante.

« Waouh, tu as des journées chargées, toi... », commenta Ginny, impressionnée. « Tu as carrément un agenda de ministre...

- Peut-être, en effet », opina Katerina. « J'ai dix heures de sommeil, huit heures d'école, trois heures que je passe entre petit-déjeuner, déjeuner, dîner et douche quotidienne, deux heures d'études, une heure de loisir à la bibliothèque, une autre heure pour discuter avec vous, et finalement une heure de sport par jour, quelque fois plus, même, comme aujourd'hui... En effet, c'est assez chargé... ».

Ginny et Ron hochèrent la tête comme des idiots, et aucun des deux ne se rendit compte que 10h + 8h + 3h + 2h + 1h + 1h + 1h, ça donnait 26h, ce qui était, techniquement, plutôt difficile à placer en une journée.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée, de faire tout ça en seulement une journée ? Tous les jours, en plus ! ».

Elle esquissa un léger sourire. « Parfois, c'est exténuant, mais je dois le faire. Bon, je vais envoyer une lettre à mon père », annonça Katerina. « Il faut que je vérifie s'il a bien nourri mon bébé dragon.

- De la viande cerf, c'est bon pour la santé des dragons. Ça leur permet de bien faire leurs dents », dit machinalement Ron.

« Oh, je suis sûre que c'est Charlie qui t'as appris tout ça ! », s'exclama Katerina, admirative. « Tu dois en connaître un rayon ! Autant que lui, si ça se trouve !

- Indéniablement », confirma Ron d'un ton important.

Il se sentait encore plus fier d'avoir placé un mot comme celui-là.

Katerina partit et Ron demeura seul avec sa sœur, continuant la partie d'échec sorcier qu'ils avaient commencé.

« Ron, tu n'y connais rien en dragons. Que tu aies retenu cette information, déjà, ça me sidère », déclara Ginny au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, j'écoutais Charlie bien plus que tu ne pourrais le croire ». Il déplaça son fou. « Roi en échec.

- En parlant de Charlie, justement, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elle te compare beaucoup à lui ? Déjà, hier, elle t'a demandé pourquoi tu n'étais roux comme lui, et ce matin elle a admis avoir entendu dire que Charlie mangeait du bacon au petit-déjeuner – comment elle l'a su, aucune idée – et que c'était curieux que ce ne soit pas ton cas ». Ginny déplaça sa reine. « Et là, maintenant…

- C'est parce que Charlie est le seul membre de la famille qu'elle connaît. Elle s'intègre comme elle peut, tu sais. Echec et mat.

- Je ne pense pas que… ».

Mais Ron l'ignora parce qu'il bondit de son fauteuil. Katerina descendait les escaliers.

« J'ai fini ma lettre, et j'ai dit à mon père de le nourrir de viande de cerf comme tu me l'as conseillé », dit-elle joyeusement à Ron.

« Tu veux jouer une partie d'échec ? », proposa-t-il tout en poussant sa sœur sur le côté, si bien qu'il faillit la faire tomber.

Katerina accepta avec enthousiasme et, pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard, Ron perdit une partie d'échec.

* * *

><p>« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? », demanda Ginny à Hermione.<p>

« C'est peut-être à cause des strangaloufs », avança Luna d'une voix absente. « Tu savais qu'ils pouvaient bâtir leurs nids sous ta langue sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte jusqu'à ce que tu attrapes une rage de dent ?

- Tu as une rage de dent, Hermione ? », s'inquiéta Ginny. « Mais il faut t'emmener chez Mme. Pomfresh tout de suite ! ».

Et oui, Hermione est tellement désespérée, maintenant qu'elle n'a plus Ron et Harry comme amis, qu'elle s'est rabattue sur Ginny et _Luna_. Quoi que, si on y réfléchit, c'est peut-être Ginny et Luna qui ont perdu la tête, à fréquenter quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux qu'Hermione.

La preuve, elles s'étaient retrouvées où ? A la bibliothèque ! Et devinez qui en a eu l'idée ? C'est bibi !

Hermione étouffa dans l'œuf tous ses commentaires au sujet des théories fumeuses de Luna. Le plus agaçant, cependant, c'était de voir Ginny qui entrait à pieds joints dans le jeu.

Elle émit seulement un grognement frustré. « J'ai cette chanson, qui me trotte dans la tête et qui ne veut pas s'en aller. Impossible de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit ! Tout ça à cause de ce troll de Malfoy ! Il n'a pas arrêté de la chantonner tout le long du cours de Potion. »

Ginny grimaça. « Aïe, ça va être coton, pour arrêter d'y penser. Ça m'est arrivé des tas de fois. Même si moi, ça m'arrivait toujours à cause de Luna.

- C'est bien, de chanter », objecta Luna. « Ça met de bonne humeur, et les gens ont besoin d'être de bonne humeur. Ils sont beaucoup trop tristes.

- Si tu le dis », grommela Hermione, pas le moins du monde d'accord. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux forcer les gens à être joyeux…

- C'est quoi, comme chanson ? », s'enquit Ginny, peu désireuse de voir cette discussion tourner au pugilat. « Quoi que non, attends, ne chante pas ! T'imagines, si tu me la refiles ? ».

Hermione esquissa un large sourire et commença à fredonner : « Mon petit oiseau a pris sa volée, a pris sa, à la volette, a pris sa, à la volette, a pris sa volée. Il s'est appuyé sur un oranger, il s'est appuyé sur un oranger, sur un o, à la volette ! sur un o, à la volette ! sur un oranger… ».

Les filles demeurèrent silencieuses un long moment, sous le choc. Malfoy chantait vraiment ce truc ?

« T'es vraiment dans la mouise, toi », fit tranquillement remarquer Luna. « Ça ne partira pas comme ça, une comptine aussi, euh…

- Tu me l'as refilé », gémit Ginny. « C'est vraiment contagieux, ce truc ! ».

Le silence se prolongea encore quelques seconde avant que Ginny n'explose : « Oh, Malfoy, le troll à sa mère ! Cette chanson m'agace ! ».

Même Luna semblait légèrement contrariée, puisqu'elle fronçait des sourcils tout en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres, comme si elle récitait en boucle le refrain de la chanson.

Ginny finit par claquer ses livres sur la table et se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? », demanda Luna.

« Chanter cette chanson à voix haute dans les couloirs. Tant qu'à faire, autant que tout le monde soit contaminé ! ».

Hermione et Luna la suivirent immédiatement, et à elles trois, elles se firent un plaisir d'embêter tout le monde avec cet air tout l'après-midi durant.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour l'instant, c'est que de la déconnade, alors bon… C'est après qu'il y aura des passages un peu plus sérieux. Et pour ceux que ça inquiètes, non, Hermione n'est pas une idiote jalouse ! C'était juste pour l'humour (dans l'espoir que ça vous aura fait rire…). Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça à Hermione – s'il y a bien un personnage dans HP auquel j'aurais voulu ressembler, c'est bien Hermione.<p>

Aussi, je voulais vous dire, non, Charly Charles est bien une personne réelle et non pas une espèce d'alias virtuel de moi-même :D Haha, la préface qu'elle a écrite, c'est bien quelqu'un d'autre et non moi qui l'ai écrite ! En parlant d'elle, allez faire un tour dans ses écrits, elle a posté bien avant moi le défi que je lui avais lancé !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Lalalove You.

**Auteur : **Liluvia.

**Résumé :** Et puis, Hermione comprit, elle aussi, et ils échangèrent une œillade effarée. Draco et elle discutaient presque cordialement depuis plus de dix minutes ! Ils préparaient des plans machiavéliques ensemble ! Ils étaient devenus amis sans même s'en rendre compte ! Il se passe de drôles de choses à Poudlard…

**Commencé le : **08 Avril 2014.

**Fini le : **02 Octobre 2014.

* * *

><p>Les vacances de Noël vinrent, et Katerina décida de rester au château pour tenir compagnie à son grand-père Albus mais aussi pour réviser ses ASPICS. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, il est vrai, parce qu'elle connaissait déjà tous ses cours, mais elle tenait à être absolument parfaite. Elle avait besoin d'obtenir des O dans toutes les matières.<p>

Sur le chemin pour la volière – elle devait remettre à ses parents son bulletin trimestriel –, elle s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle se demandait ce que ce serait, si, pour une fois, elle envoyait un bulletin avec, par exemple, un E, peu importe la matière. Est-ce que ses parents seraient déçus ? Probablement; or, elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Elle ne pouvait se décevoir, non plus.

Elle faillit laisser échapper un juron lorsqu'elle cogna son orteil contre une armure mais se retint à temps. Elle était bien élevée, heureusement !

* * *

><p>Le premier trimestre s'était passé presque sans heurts.<p>

Harry et Ron continuaient à se disputer Katerina, et même si elle était très gentille avec les deux, elle fréquentait un peu plus le Weasley parce qu'elle lui dispensait des cours de potion de rattrapage. Et puis, comment aurait-elle pu croire Harry sincère quand il couchait à tout va ?

Elle s'en était rendue compte, qu'ils se chamaillaient à son sujet. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait même un 12/10 pour chaque œil.

D'ailleurs, Ginny aussi couchait à tout va, tout en collectionnant les retenues avec le professeur Rogue et en se disputant presque quotidiennement avec Harry.

Pour l'instant, ni Hermione ni Draco n'était mort, mais ça allait bientôt arriver, tout le monde en était sûr.

Et Neville sortait avec Pansy Parkinson, qui s'était faite tatouer son prénom sur la hanche par amour. Neville, malheureusement, n'avait plus un centimètre carré de peau à remplir à cause de ses précédents tatouages, ce qui était un sujet de discorde fréquent entre eux.

« Fais-toi enlever au moins un tatouage ! », criait Pansy. « Je me suis fait écrire ton prénom par une encre sorcière indélébile, et crois-moi, vu comme c'est énorme, ton truc, ça m'a fait mal ! ».

Dès qu'elle arrivait à cette partie de leur dispute, tout le monde courrait se cacher. Dumbledore avait même fourni des pots de fleurs dans toutes les salles de Poudlard afin de pouvoir se dissimuler derrière. Pour une fois qu'il avait une bonne idée !

En somme, une petite routine s'était installée à Poudlard, et personne ne s'en plaignait.

Etrangement, pour des raisons multiples et diverses, Draco, les Weasley, Neville et le Trio-D'Or-Sans-Peurs-Et-Sans-Reproches avaient tous décidé de rester au château. Ça mettait l'ambiance, en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Katerina était dans la bibliothèque et, pour une fois, ne révisait pas vraiment mais observait discrètement Hermione, assise à une autre table que la sienne et distribuant généreusement des regards noirs à la ronde. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Hermione ne l'appréciait pas vraiment… voire pas du tout.<p>

Elle se leva courageusement – elle était courageuse, après tout – et s'assit à la même table que sa condisciple. Elle la salua d'un signe de tête et entreprit de laisser de côté son petit air ébahi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Raven ? », interrogea Hermione, les dents serrées.

« Je lis. ... D'accord, je souhaitais m'entretenir avec toi », avoua-t-elle, incapable de mentir. « Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien te rendre à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec moi, ce week-end.

- _Quoi ?_ Moi, je veux venir avec toi ! », s'exclama Ron en surgissant de derrière une armoire.

Comme Hermione lui lançait un regard suspicieux, il prit un livre au hasard. « Je m'intéressais à… ». Il jeta un coup d'œil au titre. « … La situation politique de l'Espagne sorcière. Il faut se tenir au courant, de nos jours !

- Dégage, Ron », siffla Hermione. « Tu pollues l'air. Va t'occuper de l'Espagne ailleurs. Au fait, tu tiens ton livre à l'envers.

- Oh, non, ça c'est juste un défi qu'il s'est lancé », dit Katerina, toujours serviable.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive et Ron rougit.

« Hermione et moi allons t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard », annonça précipitamment Ron pour éviter qu'Hermione ne vende la mèche. « Tu arrives de France et tu n'y es jamais allée, deux guides ne seraient pas de trop, je pense.

- _Hein ?_ Mais non, mais non ! J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un ! », s'exclama Hermione.

« Avec qui, Malfoy ? », ironisa Ron.

« … D'accord, je viens », capitula Hermione au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

* * *

><p>La sortie fut atroce pour Hermione. Harry avait décidé, par jalousie ou par orgueil, de se greffer à leur groupe. Ron et Katerina ne cessant de flirter, Hermione était par conséquent obligée de se le coltiner. Et Harry, autant le dire tout de suite, était un geignard.<p>

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle préfère Ron ? », râlait-il. « Je suis mieux, moi !

- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de fréquenter Malfoy ? », grogna Hermione, de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est toi qui le fréquentes », fit observer Harry.

Oh, c'est vrai.

« On ne dirait pas », cingla Hermione. « Et tu vas cesser de te plaindre que cette petite dinde ne t'accorde pas l'attention que tu voudrais ?

- Katerina n'a rien d'une dinde. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ », dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée. « Merlin tout puissant, tu es sérieux, tu me le demandes vraiment !

- Eh bien, quoi ? Je suis surpris, oui ! Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de t'être trouvée quelqu'un avec qui discuter de trucs intelligents, mais non, c'est tout le contraire… Depuis le début tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter qu'elle est une idiote, même le jour du Grand Banquet, alors que tu savais pertinemment qu'elle avait sauté une classe…

- C'est parce qu'elle a sauté une classe à _Beauxbâtons !_ », lâcha Hermione d'une voix grincheuse. « Ils sont nuls, les français, leur système éducatif n'a aucune valeur !

- Elle parle plusieurs langues ! Elle parle même fourchelangue !

- CE N'EST PAS UNE LANGUE QUE JE PEUX APPRENDRE ! », hurla Hermione, furibonde.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, et Hermione décocha des regards meurtriers à la cantonade.

« D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de converser en fourchelangue avec elle, ce serait bien », poursuivit-elle. « Ça met les gens mal à l'aise et c'est malpoli.

- Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup en fourchelangue », bouda Harry. « Elle dit ne pas vouloir faire de peine aux autres.

- Sainte Katerina nous bénisse », grinça Hermione.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, sincèrement.

- C'est parce que vous l'aimez tous tellement, c'est énervant ! », s'exclama Hermione, à bout de nerf. « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour ? Rien ! Oui, elle est jolie, oui, elle est douce, et oui, elle est intelligente ! Mais elle n'a aucun caractère, aucune opinion ! Elle fait toujours en sorte de ne froisser personne, et du coup elle ne prend jamais parti pour rien ! Et vous, les garçons, qui aimez toujours les filles passives qui ne s'expriment pas ! Vous n'aimez pas celles qui osent faire entendre leurs voix et qui n'ont pas peur de dire ce qu'elles pensent ! ».

Pour Hermione qui avait une opinion sur tout et qui était engagée dans beaucoup de choses – les elfes de maisons, le sort des créatures magiques en général, l'égalité des chances, l'écologie, la liberté de la presse, la justice équitable, la vérité et même la prostitution – c'était, en effet, plus qu'agaçant.

Harry s'était figé, ses yeux agrandis d'horreur.

« Elle est derrière moi, c'est ça ? », soupira Hermione avec fatalité.

Harry hocha mécaniquement la tête.

Hermione se tourna et haussa les épaules. « Je ne voulais pas être méchante, et je ne voulais certainement pas que tu entendes ça, mais… Voilà. Tu sais pourquoi je ne t'aime pas, maintenant », énonça-t-elle simplement.

Katerina semblait enracinée sur place, la bouche ouverte par le choc, les yeux embués.

Hermione eut quelques remords pourtant, pour rien au monde elle ne s'excuserait. Elle pensait tout ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était Katerina qui avait insisté pour faire amie-amie avec elle, combien même il était évident qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Eh bien, Katerina allait devoir se débattre avec l'idée que tout ne lui était pas forcément dû et que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui voulait forcément devenir son ami.

Sur tous les points de vue, cette sortie était une catastrophe. Enfin, excepté pour Ginny, qui sautillait de magasins en magasins, tout heureuse des deux cent vingt-trois gallions qu'elle avait obtenu en vendant le caleçon d'Harry au marché noir de Poudlard – où l'on pouvait trouver, entre autre, de la bierraubeurre, des dissertations faites pour toutes sortes de devoirs, les rognure d'ongles de Rusard et une mèche de cheveu de Rogue.

* * *

><p>Depuis ce jour, Katerina n'adressa plus la parole à Hermione, et l'ambiance dans le dortoir devint tendue. Enfin, presque, étant donné que les deux autres étaient à peine là : Lavande Brown était toujours fourrée avec Blaise Zabini – ou plutôt, Blaise Zabini était toujours fourré <em>dans<em> Lavande Brown – et Parvati Patil s'entraînait dur pour devenir gardienne de l'équipe de Gryffondor – et c'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait réussir.

Quant aux deux autres, personne ne les connaît, pas même l'auteur des romans, et tout le monde s'en fout, de toute manière.

Enfin, peu importe. L'essentiel, c'était que Katerina et Hermione ne se parlaient pas, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à cette dernière, qui avait enfin la paix.

Harry et Ginny continuaient à se disputer, refusant d'avouer qu'ils étaient dingues l'un de l'autre, et poursuivant chacun de leur côté leurs expériences sexuelles. Harry était, depuis peu, intéressé par Hannah Abbott et Ginny ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire Rogue. Mais bientôt !

« Bon sang, c'est étrange, tu as encore de plus mauvaises notes qu'avant ! », dit un jour Katerina en constatant le P qu'avait obtenu Ron en potions. « Est-ce que je suis un mauvais professeur ? », se désola-t-elle.

« Non, pas du tout ! », la rassura Ron.

En fait, le problème de Ron, c'était qu'il avait tellement peur d'être brillant, maintenant, qu'il en faisait toujours plus pour avoir de mauvaises notes. Il n'avait pas envie que Katerina décide du jour au lendemain qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle !

« C'est Rogue, le problème », mentit Ron. « Je l'ai toujours habitué à avoir de mauvais résultats, alors il me note sans même regarder mes essais, maintenant.

- Mais c'est honteux !

- Ça, tu peux le dire », consentit Ron en hochant la tête, grave.

Bah, de toute manière, c'est toujours de la faute de Rogue. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change.

* * *

><p>« Tu m'aimes ? », demanda Ginny à Seeley St. John, élève de Poufsouffle.<p>

Sa question résonna en écho dans la Salle-sur-demande. Elle regrettait presque de l'avoir posé.

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse, c'est ça ? », demanda Seeley. « Je t'ai déjà que non, je n'étais pas prêt !

- Mince ! ».

* * *

><p>« Tu m'aimes ? », demanda Harry en roulant sur le canapé.<p>

Normalement, la personne à qui la question était posée devait répondre « oui », et l'autre disait « moi aussi », et ils concrétisaient alors leur amour dans les relations charnelles. C'était un truc qu'il avait appris avec Ginny, quand elle avait voulu coucher avec lui – n'en déplaise à Ron, ce n'était pas lui qui s'était fait Ginny, c'était Ginny qui se l'était faite, lui.

« Non », répondit Hannah.

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Bon, ben, c'est pas grave. »

Hannah darda sur lui un regard outré. Elle s'attendait à quoi, à ce qu'il pleure, désespéré, fou d'amour pour elle ? Elle l'avait rejeté il n'y a pas deux minutes !

* * *

><p>« C'est dingue ce que ça peut faire mal, un coup dans les parties », grogna Harry. « Mais elle est folle ou quoi, Hannah ?<p>

- Harry, tu lui as implicitement dit que tu ne l'aimais pas », expliqua patiemment Hermione.

« Elle m'a _explicitement_ dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ! », s'exclama Harry, révolté.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « On voit que tu as acquis de l'expérience avec les femmes, toi. Eh bien, sache, monsieur-le-bras-cassé, qu'on ne dit pas ce genre de choses à une fille !

- La plupart du temps, vous voulez qu'on vous considère comme nos égales. Vous n'êtes des créatures fragiles que lorsque ça vous arrange ! », dit Harry, l'œil noir – et au sens littéral du terme, pour le coup, puisqu'il avait en plus un œil au beurre noir. « Si je l'avais frappé, moi, on m'aurait déjà conduit au bûcher. Déjà que je ne lui ai pas rendu ses coups, elle devrait s'estimer heureuse… Au moins avec Ginny je ne m'embarrassais pas de pareils détails !

- Ah, tu avoues que Ginny est la meilleure petite-amie que tu aies jamais eu ! », s'écria Hermione, triomphante.

« Quand elle n'était pas chiante, ouais », grogna Harry.

* * *

><p>Les cours avaient repris depuis plus de trois semaines, tout était revenu à la normale. La popularité de Katerina grandissait et celle d'Hermione déclinait – enfin, autant que possible, vu qu'Hermione n'avait jamais été populaire.<p>

Hermione et Draco arrivaient à se tenir dans la même pièce sept minutes d'affilée sans se cracher au visage, maintenant – une fois, Hermione avait _véritablement_ craché sur Draco. De nouveaux paris circulaient sur eux : s'ils allaient atteindre la demi-heure d'ici la fin de l'année ou non.

Ginny et Harry continuaient de se disputer, rien de nouveau de ce côté-là, et l'auteur a l'impression de se répéter, c'est lassant. On a besoin de plus d'action !

* * *

><p>« C'est de ta faute ! », hurla Pansy dans le silence de la Grande Salle. « Pour toi, je me suis marquée à vie ! Même Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres n'a pas eu ce privilège !<p>

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? », s'époumona Neville. « Que tu me compares à lui ? ».

La voilà, l'action !

Pansy tapait du pied comme une enfant. « Fais-toi tatouer mon prénom aussi !

- Il n'y a plus de place !

- C'est sûr que les plans de la prison d'Azkaban sont plus importants que moi », ironisa Pansy. « Eh bien, tu veux que je te dise ? Va donc à Azkaban et fous-moi la paix !

- En fait… », intervint Hermione, l'érudite de service, brisant le silence qui s'épaississait, « … il va probablement s'y retrouver, maintenant. Détenir les plans d'Azkaban est absolument illégal. »

Neville bomba le torse. « Qu'ils essaient », gronda-t-il d'une voix virile. « Je n'ai pas peur des détraqueurs, de toute manière.

- _Oh ! mon chéri_ », s'exclama Pansy, la main sur la bouche, apeurée. « Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir parlé trop vite !

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon cœur, il s'agit de ma faute, ma punition, donc. Je n'ai pas peur des détraqueurs », répéta-t-il.

Pansy avait l'air à la fois au bord des larmes et admirative. « Tu es sûr ?

- NON ! », finit par s'écrier Neville. « Il y en qui deviennent fous, là-bas, et toi tu m'y envoies sans remords aucuns ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas honte ?

- Mais… mais tu disais que… que c'était ta faute, ta punition », bredouilla Pansy.

« Je mentais ! Est-ce que tu connais un seul homme qui n'a jamais menti ? _Non !_ ».

Après cela, Vincent Crabbe se fit un plaisir de dénoncer Neville auprès des autorités du ministère et celui-ci fut emmené par les aurors à peine deux jours plus tard. Il fut libéré en échange d'une promesse d'effacer ses tatouages et d'un peu d'argent – beaucoup d'argent – comme quoi, le monde est corrompu.

* * *

><p>« Ils n'ont vraiment pas honte », pesta Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient tous assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor – oui, même Draco Malfoy, invité par Hermione – et non, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas peur de la tour des Gryffondors, il pouvait s'en approcher sans gerber.<p>

« Tu aurais préféré qu'ils me laissent à Azkaban ? », dit Neville, ennuyé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ça.

« Ne te méprends pas, je suis très contente qu'ils t'aient libéré, mais ils l'ont fait pour de l'argent. C'est… _c'est… !_

- Tu vas devoir te faire une raison, Granger », dit Draco Malfoy de son ton traînant absolument irritant. « L'argent gouverne le monde. Ah, non, attends, l'argent _et_ le sexe gouvernent le monde.

- C'est pessimiste, comme vision des choses », fit remarquer Katerina. « Il existe des gens désintéressés. Tu ne les as pas encore rencontrés, mais je suis persuadée qu'un jour ce sera le cas. »

Katerina était probablement la seule personne au monde à pouvoir dire ce genre de choses sans avoir l'air ridicule. Ron bavait littéralement.

Mais Draco lui adressa seulement un regard dédaigneux. « Oh, la ferme, Miss Perfection. Peut-être que pour toi, le monde est un conte de fée, tout le monde est beau et gentil, et tout le monde t'aime, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas pour les autres.

- Bien parlé ! », s'exclama Hermione avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Katerina se recroquevilla sur elle-même, abattue. Ron lança une pique méchante à Hermione mais Katerina lui chuchota : « Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas me disputer. »

Hermione et Draco faillirent exploser de rire.

Ginny se leva, s'époussetant. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une retenue, moi, et j'ai rendez-vous dans le bureau de Rogue.

- Enfin, sous le bureau de Rogue », commenta Harry, venimeux.

Ginny eut un large sourire. « J'espère bien ! C'est une manière bien plus agréable de passer ses colles. »

* * *

><p>Il découla principalement de la dispute de Neville et Parkinson que les filles prirent la phrase <em>'est-ce que tu connais un seul homme qui n'a jamais menti ? Non !'<em> très au sérieux. Ainsi, dès qu'un garçon disait ou demandait quoi que ce soit, il mentait _obligatoirement._

« Les hommes sont tous des connards », pleurnicha un jour Lavande Brown. « Zabini m'a dit… Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas grosse ! Il _mentait !_ ».

Les autres filles autour d'elle opinèrent d'un air important en balançant quelques insultes à Zabini pour faire bonne mesure. Ce que Lavande ne savait pas, c'était que Zabini avait essayé de dire la vérité, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait en effet pris un ou deux kilos mais qu'il s'en fichait, mais elle l'avait frappé avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase.

« Encore un qui ne sait pas parler aux femmes », soupira Hermione.

« Si vous vouliez bien nous apprendre au lieu de toujours répéter ça, ce serait mieux », grinça Harry, toujours amer à cause de son œil au beurre noir qui ne voulait pas disparaître.

« Non seulement tu es roux mais en plus tu es défiguré. Tu cumules les tares, dis donc », fit une voix traînante.

« Rappelle-moi ce que tu fais à la table des Gryffondors, Malfoy ? », grogna Harry.

« Les miens m'ont renvoyé de chez moi parce que je n'ai pas encore saisi l'occasion de tuer Granger et ainsi d'éliminer une vermine de cette planète », répondit Draco pour la énième fois.

« Ne me traite pas de vermine ! », s'exclama Hermione. « Tout ça parce que je suis née-moldue ! Mais c'est quoi votre problème, à la fin ?

- Oh, rassure-toi, Hermione, pour une fois, ce n'est pas ta race qu'il insultait », expliqua Ginny qui se faisait des tartines de confiture. « C'était seulement toi.

- Oh, ça va, alors », dit Hermione avec un sourire, avant de se rendre compte que ça n'avait pas plus de sens.

Harry reprit l'interrogatoire : « Et pourquoi chez les Gryffondors ? Pourquoi pas les Serdaigles ? Les Poufsouffles ? Tu nous espionnes, c'est ça, hein, c'est ça ?

- Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de vous espionner pour savoir que votre maison est composée d'idiots. Il n'y a qu'à voir Miss Perfection », répliqua Draco avec hauteur.

Hermione semblait se demander si elle devait prendre le parti de Draco ou pas. La tentation était grande : traiter Katerina d'idiote au risque de s'insulter elle-même ? Ou alors garder sa dignité ? Dans le doute, elle préféra se taire.

« En plus… », poursuivit Draco, « … Les Serdaigles ont trop peur de moi, et les Poufsouffles… Jamais je n'irai dans cette maison ! Si j'avais été réparti dans cette maison, sept ans plus tôt, je serais allé me pendre. »

Les réactions furent diverses.

« C'est idiot, comme raisonnement !

- C'est pas faux.

- Dommage que tu n'y sois pas allé, alors ! ».

Hermione, Ginny et Harry, qui avaient parlé en même temps, se regardèrent, surpris.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! », s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée. « Ginny, Harry !

- Ah, tu ne vas devenir Miss Vertu, toi non plus », râla Draco. « Potter vient de me dire qu'il aurait apprécié me voir mort, et pourtant, je préfère sa réaction à la tienne !

- Tu vois que nous nous comprenons, Malfoy ! », dit Harry, tout joyeux.

« … Je n'irai pas jusque-là, Potter », dit Draco, devenu prudent depuis sa précédente expérience avec Hermione.

Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il devienne ami avec les Gryffondors sans s'en rendre compte.

« Là n'est pas la question », dit Hermione d'une voix perçante, encore estomaquée qu'il l'ait comparée avec Katerina – il l'avait traitée de vermine, d'accord, mais il y avait des limites aux insultes !

« C'est quoi, ta question existentielle, alors ? », railla Draco.

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire que Poufsouffle est une mauvaise maison ! Il y a de très grands sorciers qui sortent de cette maison ! Celui qui a construit le village de Pré-au-Lard, par exemple !

- Londubat est un Poufsouffle raté. Tu imagines l'image que ça donne de Poufsouffle ? », s'entêta Draco.

« Maintenant il est plutôt un Serpentard raté », remarqua Ginny.

« Non, mais oh, c'est quoi ces préjugés ? », s'exclama Draco. « Et arrête d'insulter ma maison ! En plus, Londubat n'a plus ses tatouages, ce qui fait de nouveau de lui un Poufsouffle !

- Préjugés, qui a dit préjugés ? », interrogea tout haut Harry., faussement innocent.

« En tout cas, c'est Parkinson qui est contente qu'il ait de nouveau une peau rose de bébé. Il pourrait se tatouer son prénom en lettres capitales, maintenant », dit Hermione. « Mais revenons-en à notre souci, voulez-vous ? J'en ai assez que vous vous éparpilliez !

- C'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit le jour où Ron s'est désartibulé », confia Harry.

Hermione l'ignora. Elle retint le directeur, qui passait tout près d'eux – Draco faillit vomir.

« Monsieur, Poufsouffle est une bonne maison, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle. « De grands sorciers ont un jour été des Poufsouffles !

- Comme si Dumbledore allait me convaincre », fit la voix étouffée de Draco.

« Des Poufsouffles ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est, un Poufsouffle ? », s'étonna Dumbledore.

Il s'en alla, laissant ses élèves choqués. Mais sérieusement, c'était quoi, le problème dans cette école ?

« Ha, tu vois ! », finit par s'écrier Draco d'une voix faible, plus par habitude que par conviction.

Hermione, encore sous le choc, n'eut même pas la force de répondre.

« Passe-moi le sel », dit Harry d'un ton absent à Parvati Patil, assise à côté de lui.

« Arrête de mentir ! », dit-elle par automatisme.

Puis elle cligna des yeux et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle racontait, alors elle fut sur le point de s'excuser quand Harry interrompit, furieux : « Oui, tu as raison, je mens ! Ce n'est pas de sel dont j'ai envie mais de ce qu'il y a entre tes…

- Entre tes yeux ! », interrompit vivement Hermione. « Harry trouve ton nez très mignon. »

Harry, qui s'était calmé, avait retrouvé ses esprits. « Oui, c'est vrai. Je peux toucher ? ».

Et, pour tout vous dire, Harry _mentait._

* * *

><p>Ron n'en revenait pas ! Il tenait la main de Katerina ! <em>Sa main !<em> Elle était tellement douce ! S'il avait pu, il l'aurait coupé et l'aurait prise pour pouvoir dormir avec.

« Ronald, combien as-tu eu en potions, au dernier devoir ? ».

Et voilà, il fallait qu'elle gâche ce pur moment de bonheur. C'était ça, les filles, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler !

« Katerina est différente », se rappela Ron. « Mais elle aussi a le droit de faire quelques erreurs, de temps en temps. Allez, je passe, pour cette fois. Mais à la prochaine… Je la prive de tarte à la mélasse ! ».

Ce qui était, pour un goinfre comme Ron, la punition suprême.

« Un T. Ce n'est pas brillant.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne », soupira Katerina, acceptant d'endosser le rôle de martyr.

« Si tu le dis », faillit répondre Ron, mais il fut heureusement coupé par Peeves, qui riait – et c'était horrible, ce que ce rire pouvait agacer les oreilles.

« Pauvre petit Poufsouffle tout mouillé », caquetait-il. « De toute façon, les Poufsouffles ne servent à rien ! ».

Ron était bien d'accord.

« Comment peut-on accepter ça ? », murmura Katerina, indignée. « Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas inutiles !

- Exactement ! », s'exclama Ron à voix haute, comme s'il avait eu peur que Katerina entende ses pensées.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Peeves sur eux.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il, narquois.

Ron décida de renier ses principes de Gryffondor. « Non », couina-t-il, pas courageux pour deux sous.

Heureusement que Katerina était là pour compenser ce manque de dignité flagrant. « Oui ! Qui êtes-vous, d'abord ? ».

Est-ce que vous aviez remarqué que Katerina faisait toujours ses inversions sujet-verbe ? C'est dingue, elle parle mieux anglais que les anglais !

En plus, elle avait le sens de l'honneur et elle était polie, Katerina. Elle savait qu'on demandait toujours le prénom de son adversaire avant de l'attaquer.

« Peeves », répondit le fantôme, surpris qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans cette école qui ne le connaisse pas.

Parce que, voyez-vous, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Katerina. Il faut croire qu'en plus de toutes les qualités dont elle est dotée, elle est chanceuse, la petite – pardon, la Grande Katerina.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Peeves… », commença Katerina.

Peeves caqueta de rire : c'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait du monsieur. Mais, comme dit plus haut, Katerina est quelqu'un d'extrêmement poli.

« … Je pense que vous devriez cesser d'embêter les élèves qui ne vous ont rien fait. C'est… ».

Elle sembla chercher le mot pendant quelques secondes et Peeves proposa : « Drôle ?

- Non ! C'est _cruel !_ Aimeriez-vous que l'on vous fasse de même ? ».

Au grand étonnement de Ron, Peeves avait l'air de… de… non, décidemment, le mot ne voulait pas sortir.

Mais Katerina osa prononcer le mot, parce qu'elle n'avait peur de rien, elle : « _Réfléchir_. C'est ce qu'il faut faire », conclut-elle.

Et… Et Peeves s'inclina ! Il fit un baisemain à Katerina. « Merci pour cette leçon de vie, Charmante. »

Ron en demeura sans voix. Il se demanda, un moment, s'il devait se fâcher par ce baisemain déplacé, puis il se rappela qu'on n'était plus au Moyen Age et qu'en plus, ce serait pathétique, tout de même, d'être jaloux d'un mort.

« C'était impressionnant », commenta Ron lorsque Peeves s'en alla en promettant d'aller s'excuser auprès de l'élève victime de sa dernière farce.

« Quoi ? Ça ? », demanda Katerina. « Je n'ai fait que ce je pense être mon devoir. »

Et puis, cela frappa Ron. Si ça avait été lui, il – bon déjà, il n'aurait pas réussi ce tour de force, parce qu'il était trop con – mais _si _ça avait lui, il n'aurait pas arrêté de se vanter et de frimer comme Draco Malfoy quand il a reçu son tout premier paquet de sucreries à Poudlard.

Elle était _trop _parfaite, Katerina ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en devenait chiante, du coup !

Elle n'avait jamais un mot méchant pour quiconque. Jamais une remarque, jamais une blague teintée d'un peu de cruauté. _Un tout petit peu de cruauté_, il ne demandait pas la Lune, tout de même !

« Je crois que je vais y aller », dit Ron, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu te sens mal ? », interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

Mais qu'elle arrête, de se sentir si concernée par tout le monde, enfin !

« Non, j'ai envie de lire un peu », répondit Ron. « J'ai besoin de… euh… m'isoler. »

Ce qui était, pour une fois, vrai. S'isoler, hein, pas lire. Entendons-nous bien.

« D'accord. Je te rejoins au dîner, ce soir ?

- Ouais. »

* * *

><p>Ron se laissa tomber dans son lit, exténué d'avoir cogité pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir, alors réfléchir autant en une seule fois, ça fatigue, vous pensez bien.<p>

La porte de son dortoir claqua, mais Ron ne leva pas la tête. Il était persuadé que c'était ses profondes réflexions qui lui avaient donné des courbatures à la nuque.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que la personne n'entrait pas ?

« Qui est-ce ? ».

Aucune réponse.

Il grogna. « Si c'est toi, Harry, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de piquer les sous-vêtements de ma sœur et de les vendre à Dean. Si c'est toi, Neville, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te disputer avec Pansy parce que les elfes ont cassé quelques pots de fleur et je me retrouve à chaque fois sans rien pour me cacher derrière – à ce propos, j'espère qu'ils se sont bien punis, ces crétins d'elfes. Si c'est toi, Seamus, arrête de scanner ma copine en essayant de deviner ce qu'il y a sous ses fringues. Et si c'est toi, Dean, j'exige que tu cesses d'acheter les sous-vêtements de ma sœur chez Harry.

- C'est Hermione. Je cherchais Harry. »

Ron se releva d'un bond puis grimaça à cause de ses courbatures – il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de réfléchir !

« Ah, euh, Hermione, tiens ! Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit sur les elfes de maison, je ne le pensais pas, hein… », balbutia-t-il.

On aurait pu s'imaginer qu'Hermione ne relèverait pas, qu'elle serait concentrée sur quelque chose d'important – par exemple, sur la première conservation qu'ils avaient depuis plus de cinq semaines. _Mais non ! _C'était mal connaître Hermione.

« Comment oses-tu ? », hurlait-elle, étranglée par la rage. « Et tu viens me dire que tu ne le pensais pas ! Ces pauvres créatures qui travaillent sans arrêt pour que tu puisses manger tes cochonneries ! Gratuitement, en plus ! Tu veux que je te fasse travailler gratuitement ? TU VEUX ? Et j'ai vais te punir aussi, pour que tu vois ce que ça fait ! ».

Encore un peu et elle allait cracher un poumon.

En même temps, elle avait raison, Hermione, l'esclavage, c'est quand même une horreur à s'en crever les yeux.

Ron se faisait tout petit dans son lit, si petit qu'on le voyait à peine. Il n'osait même pas lever les yeux. « Ecoute, Hermione », chuchota-t-il, effrayé. « Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Tu es désolé ? », répéta Hermione. « Oh, je vais te pardonner, alors.

- Vraiment ? », demanda Ron, plein d'espoir.

« NON ! Que tu sois désolé n'est pas suffisant. Ça ne change rien au fait que ce que tu as dit, c'est exactement ce que tu penses !

- Hermione… », supplia Ron – on ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait pas mal l'air d'un elfe de maison, à présent.

« Espèce d'imbécile », souffla-t-elle, méprisante.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais Ron fit un pas vers elle, désemparé. « Attends ! Je suis désolé ! Que veux-tu que je fasse pour le comprendre ?

- Fous-moi la paix, je ne veux ri… ». Elle s'interrompit, lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. « Que tu sois mon elfe de maison pendant une semaine. On verra, si tu te moques toujours d'eux au bout de la semaine.

- Ton… _quoi ?_

- Tu voulais savoir ce que tu pourrais faire pour te faire pardonner », expliqua Hermione, impatiente. « Eh bien, je veux que…

- J'ai compris, ce que tu veux ! Mais c'est excessif, enfin ! ».

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est toi qui voulait savoir. Mais bon, tant pis, hein. »

Elle fit mine de s'en aller.

« D'accord, d'accord ! », se résigna Ron. « Ce que tu veux.

- Même si je t'ordonnais de m'appeler Maîtresse ? ».

Ron déglutit. « Tu… Tu le ferais ? ».

Hermione pensa un moment qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça… Mais elle le pouvait, en fait. « Et pourquoi pas ? Histoire que tu sentes bien ce que ça fait, une vie de servitude. »

Elle le défia du regard et Ron grimaça. « Bon, ben, s'il le faut. »

Hermione avait l'air de quelqu'un qui attendait quelque chose, et Ron comprit que c'était le 'Maîtresse'. Ça paraissait bien plus difficile, maintenant.

« Tu savais qu'en Espagne, le gouvernement avait été renversé ? », babilla-t-il joyeusement.

* * *

><p>Ron ouvrit les yeux lorsque son réveil sonna à l'heure voulue – pas comme le mien, qui est tout pourri et qui ne sonne pas un jour sur deux.<p>

Il soupira avant même de se lever il venait de se souvenir que sa journée allait être pourrie. Les deux derniers jours, il avait suivi Hermione partout dans le château comme un petit chien, obéissant à chacun de ses ordres. Hermione lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. La seule limite qu'elle n'avait pas franchie, c'était celle des châtiments corporels – à part une tape ou deux à l'arrière du crâne, mais ça, c'était sa violence habituelle.

Le matin, elle lui donnait un sac qu'elle chargeait le plus possible exprès, il en était certain. Comment aurait-elle pu avoir potions, DCFM, métamorphoses, sortilèges, botanique, arithmancie et astronomie dans la même journée ? Elle n'étudiait même pas l'astronomie ! Et avait-elle réellement besoin de se trimballer des romans moldus tout le temps ?

C'était lui qui lui beurrait ses tartines, qui lui laissait son pot de fleur quand Pansy et Neville se mettaient à crier, qui lui laçait les nœuds de ses chaussures, même ! Encore un peu et il allait lui brosser les dents.

Du coup, il ne parlait pratiquement plus à Katerina, mais pour l'instant ça l'arrangeait bien.

Et Draco Malfoy suivait ce cirque des yeux, curieux.

Puis, ce jour-là, alors qu'il était de nouveau assis à la table des Gryffondor, il osa demander : « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, tous les deux ? Weasley te suit partout, Granger.

- Il est devenu mon elfe de maison le temps d'une semaine », expliqua Hermione comme si elle parlait de météo.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, puis, en bon Serpentard vicieux qu'il était, il se ressaisit : « Granger et moi sommes mariés. Tu es donc mon elfe, à moi aussi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles Granger, dans ce cas ? Elle devrait s'appeler Malfoy, maintenant », intervint Ginny, qui, comme par hasard, était là aussi – c'était bien pratique.

« C'est lui qui a pris mon nom », l'informa charitablement Hermione.

Draco le toisa, dédaigneux. « Non, c'est parce que Granger est une empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Non, Granger ne peut pas être obéissante, comme toutes les autres femmes ! Granger doit toujours se démarquer, Granger veut être une femme libérée ! ».

Non mais oh, tout de même, il y avait des limites à ce que la décence pouvait accepter ! Narcissa Malfoy était une très bonne épouse, elle, une gentille femme soumise ! Bon sang, mais elle avait été élevée où, Granger, chez les sauvages ?

* * *

><p>Katerina accosta Ron le lendemain, ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage. Ça faisait bien deux semaines qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot !<p>

« Ron, tu m'évites ? », questionna-t-elle, son bras agrippant le sien.

« Non », mentit Ron.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es redevenu ami avec Hermione ?

- D'une, Ron et moi n'avons jamais cessé d'être amis », intervint Hermione, de mauvaise foi – parce que, sérieusement, Ron et elle avaient effectivement cessés d'être amis. « De deux, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il me colle. C'est parce qu'il est devenu mon elfe de maison.

- _Quoi ?_ ».

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus choqué que Katerina en ce moment-là. Même Walburga Black l'était moins quand elle avait appris que son premier né était un Gryffondor – un Gryffondor, pensez-y donc ! Quelle honte !

« C'est une leçon… », commença Hermione.

« …. Que je lui donne », termina précipitamment Ron. « Hermione ne veut pas me croire, quand je lui ai dit que le pouvoir corrompt, alors je lui ai laissé les pleins pouvoirs sur ma vie le temps d'une semaine. Tout ce qu'elle me demande, je le fais ! Hermione est une âme charitable, alors elle a bien résisté les deux premiers jours, mais tu te rends compte, ce matin elle m'a demandé de l'appeler Maîtresse ! Qui sait ce qu'elle voudra que je fasse, d'ici la fin de semaine ! ».

Hermione en demeura bouche bée et, tétanisée, elle permit à Katerina de la scruter d'un air navré.

« Quelle chose terrible ce doit être, de découvrir que l'on est faillible », dit Katerina, sincèrement attristée.

Hermione sortit aussitôt de son engourdissement elle sentit la rage l'envahir. _Elle osait, cette godiche !_ Elle osait la juger ! Elle osait la traiter, elle, d'esclavagiste ! Elle qui, plus que personne, respectait les elfes et les désirait leur liberté – plus que ces mêmes elfes ! D'une main tremblante, elle chercha sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. Elle avait une impression d'urgence que rien ni personne n'aurait su réprimer. « Laissez-moi, je vais la _tuer ! _», hurla-t-elle, mais elle n'en était pas sûre, parce que ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, peu importe lequel, elle n'en savait rien. Dans sa rage aveugle, elle aurait pu prononcer un des nombreux sorts noirs qu'elle avait appris durant leur chasse aux horcruxes.

Une main arrêta la sienne. Une voix, traînante, qui la délogea de ce brouillard de rage et de frustration mêlées. Un souffle, sur son cou, qui suspendit ce sort terrible qui allait franchir ses lèvres.

« Du calme, Granger », murmura-t-on à son oreille.

Elle leva les yeux. « Malfoy », souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient gris, glacés, comme de l'argent liquide. Calmes. Elle prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire, et elle recula, saisie d'horreur. Elle avait le vertige. Elle devait sortir. Maintenant.

Elle courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la porte de sortie de la salle, parcourut les couloirs et dévala les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la volière, elle se laissa tomber au sol, vidée de toute énergie.

* * *

><p>Merlin merci, ni Harry ni Ron n'avaient usé de la carte du maraudeur pour la chercher. <em>Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. <em>Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse en paix et que, bon sang, on renvoie Miss Perfection de là où elle venait.

Est-ce que c'était trop demander ? Non !

Marre, de cette sainte nunuche dont elle entendait parler dans tous les recoins du château !

La volière, c'était bien. C'était sale, ça puait la fiente de hibou et c'était bruyant, mais au moins il n'y avait là aucune référence à Katerina Malicia Raven !

Ah, enfin la paix !

Pendant plusieurs heures, elle demeura dans un coin de l'immense salle – après s'être protégée des plumes de volatiles d'un sort – et réfléchit.

Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Elle avait été à deux doigts de lancer un sort sur une personne, et peu importe à quel point cette personne était agaçante, c'était impardonnable. Pouvait-elle réellement perdre sa maîtrise d'elle-même, à ce point ?

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'elle, alors ? Y avait-il, au fond, un monstre qu'elle ignorait ? Un monstre, ignoble, qui la poussait à une violence et une hargne sourdes ? Un monstre, qui, peut-être, était indomptable. … Et si… et si elle perdait le contrôle, une deuxième fois, et puis peut-être une troisième, et encore une quatrième fois ? Et si, à présent, quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement rompu en elle ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, qu'il n'y en aurait plus jamais, et peut-être que, dès l'instant décisif où elle avait levé sa baguette pour lancer un sort de magie noir, peut-être que, dès lors, elle avait commencé à pourrir, à l'intérieur.

Hermione, hébétée, sentit une main glacée enserrer ses entrailles. Elle serra l'endroit où elle pensait qu'était son cœur et tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée.

Non, non, elle ne voulait pas devenir ce genre de personne ! Elle _n'était pas_ ce genre de personne.

Et pourtant, pourtant, il y avait cette voix insidieuse dans sa tête, qui ne cessait de répéter : « Tu es une bête, Hermione Granger ton premier réflexe était de laisser ton instinct le plus sauvage, le plus agressif, dominer… Tu es une bête… ».

* * *

><p>« Rogue ne veut pas coucher avec moi », pleurnicha Ginny.<p>

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi », consola patiemment Hermione.

« Est-ce des manières que cela, que de refuser un baiser à une fille qui le désire ardemment ? N'est-il pas honteux de son attitude ? ».

C'est là qu'on se rend compte que l'auteur a récemment lu une pièce de théâtre – Le Jeu de l'amour et du hasard, pour ceux qui veulent savoir – et pour ceux qui ne veulent pas, bah vous savez quand même.

« Est-ce que c'est moi, le problème ? », continua de renifler Ginny. « Il dit qu'il est trop vieux pour moi, mais je ne trouve pas. La question est de savoir si lui pense que je suis trop jeune pour lui ! … Si ça trouve, il _mentait !_ Les hommes mentent toujours. »

Hermione soupira. Elle avait essayé d'expliquer à Ginny ce qu'elle avait ressenti, la veille, pensant que de toutes les personne qu'elle connaissait – ce qui la limitait un peu, en réalité – Ginny serait la plus à même de la comprendre, elle qui avait connu Jedusor et son journal… mais non, Ginny se fichait entièrement de ses états d'âme.

Ça faisait presque une heure qu'elle rabâchait sur Rogue qui l'avait rejetée – encore heureux, quelle image le professeur aurait-il renvoyé, sinon ? Déjà que ce n'est pas très reluisant, à l'origine…

Quoi que, si on réfléchissait, Rogue n'avait rien à perdre, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait être plus détesté qu'il ne l'était déjà, non ? Donc, il aurait eu tout intérêt à se faire Ginny.

Elle est canon, Ginny.

« Il te reste Harry », dit Hermione.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir entre deux reniflements. « Harry ? Tu te moques de moi ! Il est hors de question que je couche avec ce guignol encore une fois ! Encore moins que je ressorte un jour avec lui !

- Je peux savoir au juste ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? Personne n'a jamais compris. »

Ginny croisa les bras, fâchée. Elle ne pleurait plus – en fait, Hermione était persuadée que c'était seulement pour le spectacle qu'elle l'avait fait – et aussi pour embarrasser Rogue, mais ça, elle pouvait toujours courir il semblait que rien ne pouvait mettre cet homme mal à l'aise.

« Bon, alors ? », pressa Hermione.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, tout à coup ? Ça fait presque un an que nous avons rompu, et tu n'avais jamais posé la question, avant. »

Un an, tant que ça ? réalisa Hermione. C'est vrai qu'on était en début mars et qu'Harry et Ginny avaient rompu en mai…

« Parce que. »

Puis Hermione se rendit compte de la puérilité de sa réponse. Ça, c'était exactement le genre de chose qu'aurait pu dire un enfant de cinq ans.

« Je n'en sais rien, il a décidé de ne pas renouer avec moi », rétorqua Ginny, agacée. « Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas sortie avec Ron alors que vous étiez dingues l'un de l'autre pas plus tard que cet été ? Non ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! ».

Hermione leva les mains, paumes vers le ciel. « D'accord, d'accord. Excuse-moi. »

Sujet sensible, apparemment.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle s'était présentée devant Ron, feignant d'être parfaitement à l'aise. « Eh bien, elfe, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu au bout de l'escalier, hier soir ? ».<p>

Les yeux de Ron faillirent sortir hors de leurs orbites. « Quoi ? … Comment… Comment tu m'as appelé ? », bredouilla-t-il.

« Elfe, ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? », répondit tranquillement Hermione. « Et je te rappelle que tu me dois la journée d'hier.

- Est-ce que… ça va, Hermione ?

- Tu ne m'appelles pas Hermione, tu m'appelles Maîtresse », répliqua Hermione. « Le pouvoir m'a corrompu, on dirait. »

Ron blêmit. « Hermione, écoute, je…

_- Maîtresse_ », insista Hermione avec un regard lourd de sens.

Ron balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une chanson de Los Ketchup, puis prit, sans un mot, le sac que lui tendait Hermione et arrangea la bretelle sur son dos.

« Attends », dit Hermione, faisant tournoyer sa baguette.

Elle venait d'enchanter son cartable. Enfin, de le désenchanter, plutôt. Ron tomba littéralement à la renverse sous le poids de l'objet.

« Voilà, c'est mieux », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire appréciateur.

* * *

><p>Pendant quatre jours, Ron servit d'elfe de maison à Hermione, mais, pire encore, à <em>Draco Malfoy.<em> Sous prétexte qu'ils étaient mariés !

Etre l'elfe d'Hermione, il aurait pu le supporter, parce que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin que le_ 'Maîtresse'_. Elle aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi, mais elle lui avait encore moins demandé que les premiers jours. En vérité, elle l'avait pratiquement ignoré. Bon, il y avait quand même une chose qu'elle demandait souvent : qu'il la ferme.

Hermione, donc, il aurait pu supporter. Mais Malfoy ? Non !

Cet imbécile avait été renvoyé de sa maison parce qu'Hermione était encore en vie – c'est que, vous savez, les Serpentards, Rogue en tête, attendaient sincèrement la mort de la jeune fille. C'était Rogue, même, qui s'était occupé de ce renvoi – il était où, Dumbledore, quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Malfoy aurait pu dormir dans son appartement de préfet en chef, mais il se plaignait que les draps démangeaient – mon œil, oui. Tout ça pour dire qu'en fait, Draco lui avait subtilisé son lit, dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il avait été obligé de dormir dans un canapé de la salle commune !

Une saloperie de canapé !

Et vous pensez qu'Harry avait compati ? Alors là, pas du tout ! Et Ginny, sa sœur ? Elle lui avait volé son coussin, cette petite peste !

Et Katerina ? Elle aurait pu l'inviter dans son lit, non ? Mais non, Katerina était trop vertueuse pour ça !

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Rien !

Il soupira d'ennui. Il était à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, qui était en pleine séance de masochisme. Elle appréciait visiblement avec délice de sentir ses yeux lui piquer et son cerveau à deux doigts de l'extinction totale. Quelques élèves lui lançaient de vagues regards dégoûtés et craintifs, n'osant pas approcher de plus près.

Elle travaillait l'arithmancie.

« Tu es toujours fâchée ? », demanda-t-il, bien qu'elle lui ait ordonné le silence.

Elle leva à peine les yeux de son parchemin, trop concentrée sur les énormes colonnes de chiffres. « Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- A cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours, avec Katerina… C'était toi, qui me donnais une leçon, pas le contraire. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mentir.

- Peut-être, en effet », ironisa Hermione.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Arrête avec tes excuses à la mie de pain », rétorqua Hermione. « Dès demain, tu es libre, et nous n'aurons plus besoin de parler. Alors c'est bon, pas la peine d'essayer de recoller les morceaux brisés. »

Ron demeura interdit, un moment, avant de se renfrogner et de s'en aller. Hermione envisagea de lui ordonner de revenir et puis, agacée, elle préféra le laisser partir, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de lui parler.

C'était malheureux, tout de même, qu'elle se soit disputée avec un de ses meilleurs amis. En fait, elle s'était souvent disputée avec Ron, mais elle s'était toujours réconciliée avec lui de sorte qu'elle s'était imaginée que ce serait le cas, cette fois-ci également. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, ça paraissait presque impossible, maintenant…

* * *

><p>C'était le dernier jour de Ron en tant qu'elfe de maison, mais c'était également le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de printemps.<p>

Ron priait pour que tout se passe rapidement et bien. En plus, il n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Katerina, et il était prêt à parier qu'elle tenterait de le coincer sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾. Quelque part, il était flatté de voir qu'elle continue de penser à lui alors même qu'elle ne manquait pas de prétendants. Tellement flatté qu'il avait décidé de la laisser ramper à ses pieds encore quelques semaines. Il s'attendait à des tas de lettres pendant les vacances ! Des lettres qui seraient désespérées et pleines de déclarations d'amour enflammées, et s'il pouvait y avoir une ou deux larmes tachant l'encre, ce serait bien, aussi.

Histoire qu'il ait de quoi se vanter auprès de ses frères.

« Des elfes de maison qui viennent tout juste de naître obligés de faire le ménage et de garder des enfants ! », s'exclamait Hermione, passionnée par son petit discours, s'imaginant que, peut-être, ça l'intéressait.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cassait les oreilles ! Et puis les couilles, aussi.

« Contraints au travail dès leur plus jeune âge ! Ils ne reçoivent aucune éducation, encore moins de l'instruction ! Ils n'ont aucune enfance, aucune chance de s'épanouir ! Pas de répit, pas de loisirs ! Travailler, encore et toujours ! _Gratuitement._ Et des conditions de vie misérables… Battus, affamés, soumis, privés de toute dignité. Peut-on même appeler vie cette existence de misère ? ».

Bon, présenté comme ça, ça suscitait un peu de compassion. D'accord, beaucoup. Il essaya de s'imaginer une vie où il aurait été elfe de maison, lui, et où il n'aurait pas pu grandir heureux et entourés d'amour. Une vie où sa propre personne ne lui appartiendrait pas.

« Ron, tu m'écoutes ? », demanda Hermione, secouant sa main devant ses yeux. « Evidemment, non ! Comment fais-tu pour ne pas te sentir concerné par ce véritable fléau de la société ? Tu as un cœur de pierre, ma parole !

- Mais je…

- Je te préviens, je préférerais que tu te taises plutôt que tu mentes ! J'avais tellement espéré qu'au bout d'une semaine, tu comprendrais la souffrance de ces pauvres êtres, mais toi… _Toi !_

- Je te jure que… », gémit Ron.

« Plus un mot, espèce d'égoïste ! ».

* * *

><p>Durant les vacances de printemps, il était retourné au Terrier avec sa sœur, et Harry et Hermione les avaient accompagné car invités par leur mère. Bon sang, est-ce que ces deux-là s'étaient greffés à sa famille sans qu'il ne le sache ? Non! Alors pourquoi, <em>pourquoi,<em> se sentaient-ils obligés de venir chez lui ?

Bon, l'avantage, après, c'est qu'ils pouvaient jouer au Quidditch, Ginny, les jumeaux, Harry, Charlie et lui.

Et l'inconvénient, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus aucune intimité. Déjà qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu beaucoup, il ne fallait pas en rajouter une couche non plus !

Parce que, tout de même, se faire surprendre dans la douche par Hermione, c'était gênant ! Et ça avait été encore pire, quand ça avait été Harry.

« Agh, crevez-moi les yeux ! », suppliait encore Harry deux jours après l'incident.

« Et moi, crevez-moi les tympans, j'en ai assez de l'entendre ! », rétorquait Ginny.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se disputaient sans cesse, et Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient effrayés de ce changement, mais encore plus des multiples blessures – qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des griffures de chats - avec lesquelles ils ressortaient de leurs bagarres.

Harry lui avait envoyé un cognard dans la gueule pendant une de leurs parties de Quidditch, alors qu'il était attrapeur et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver avec une batte à la main. Ginny lisait le courrier d'Hermione à voix haute dans le salon – mais que Malfoy arrête de jouer cette comédie de mariage, ce clébard ! – et Hermione l'avait rendu momentanément chauve après qu'il ait ruiné chacun de ses devoirs pour McGonagall.

Et concernant les jumeaux, rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours eux contre le monde, et comme le monde n'avait aucune chance contre les jumeaux Weasley, le monde s'en prenait toujours plein la gueule.

En fait, seul Charlie, revenu à la maison pour passer quelques jours dans le foyer familial chaleureux et aimant, s'entendait avec tout le monde. Eh bien, concernant l'accueil chaleureux et aimant, il était bien déçu, le Charlie.

Bref, il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance au Terrier, ces derniers temps.

* * *

><p>« <em>Cher Ron – <em>

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Moi, ça ne va pas très fort. Mes parents crient sans arrêt, c'est un peu fatiguant d'être prise entre les deux. _

_Je sais que tu ne me parles pas, bien que j'en ignore la raison, par contre. Cependant, j'espère de tout cœur que tu répondras à cette lettre._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

– _Kat. _»

Son affection, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir ? Peuh, il n'en avait que faire ! Et elles étaient où, les déclarations d'amours promises ? Et les larmes ?

Irrité, Ron prit la lettre jusqu'à la salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet, se mouilla légèrement le bout des doigts et parsema le parchemin de quelques gouttelettes d'eau.

Voilà, là, c'était mieux, tout de même !

* * *

><p>« Oh, c'est adorable ! », s'extasia faussement Fred. « N'est-ce pas, George ?<p>

- Je dirais même plus : c'est adorable ! », opina George.

« Une si jolie lettre ! », continua Fred. « Si mignonne, avec tant de sentiment contenus ! ».

Ron, aussi furieux que le capitaine Haddock se faisant cracher dessus par un lama, arracha des mains de George le courrier que lui avait envoyé Katerina. Si au moins les jumeaux avaient trouvé celui où Katerina pleurait, mais non ! Et sur quoi ils étaient tombés, à la place ? Sur celle où elle l'insultait !

Il lut à nouveau la lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille.

« _Ronald Weasley, espèce de petite blatte répugnante – _

_Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, tant pis ! Il est hors de question que je te coure après encore longtemps. Et si ça te plait tant d'être l'elfe de maison d'Hermione, alors va donc !_

_Avec toute mon hostilité,_

– _Katerina Malicia Raven._ »

Dieux, qu'il détestait cette lettre. Peut-être plus que celle qu'il avait reçu de Neville, trois jours plus tôt. Et celle-là aussi, elle était pas mal, pourtant : dans une lettre qui était visiblement adressée à Parkinson, le sorcier racontait en détail ses ébats avec elle, alors c'était peut-être excitant, au début, parce que, mine de rien, Neville avait une bonne plume – le garçon devrait sincèrement penser à devenir auteur de nouvelles pornographiques et sulfureuses – mais ça devenait vite gênant. Ron n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit possible de réaliser la moitié des choses décrites dans ce parchemin, et plus il y pensait plus il se disait qu'il devait prévenir Neville que sa vieille chouette s'était trompé de destinataire et qu'elle était peut-être devenue à moitié dure d'oreille.

« Au fait, nous l'avons invitée », l'informa George, le tirant de ses pensées.

Ron se figea d'horreur. « _Quoi ? _Qui ça ? Katerina ? », couina-t-il fort peu virilement.

« Maman était d'accord », renchérit Fred. « Elle a tellement hâte de rencontrer la petite-amie de son petit Ron chéri ! ».

D'abord, Katerina et lui ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. La seule chose qu'ils avaient faite, c'était se tenir la main.

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé la tripoter !

Ensuite, il doutait sérieusement qu'elle vienne, étant donné sa dernière lettre. Que les jumeaux aient pu s'imaginer que ce serait le cas, c'était idiot.

* * *

><p>« Et c'est là que Katie lui a avoué qu'elle avait obtenu 120% de bonnes réponses aux BUSEs ! », conclut Charlie avec enthousiasme. « Le ministre est resté scotché sur son siège !<p>

- C'est incroyable », s'émerveilla Mrs Weasley, qui regardait Katerina d'un œil neuf.

Elle planifiait déjà le mariage de l'un de ses fils avec elle, en fait. Restait plus qu'à choisir ledit fils.

Les joues de Katerina rougirent de ravissement. « Je vous remercie, Mrs Weasley, mais je vous assure, ce n'est rien… ».

_Elle était là. _

Katerina Raven était venue ! Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? Pour voir Charlie Weasley, l'homme qui combattait les dragons à mains nues !

Et lui, dans tout ça ? Eh bien, elle se fichait un peu de sa gueule. Ron était persuadé qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu, tant elle était occupée à suivre Charlie partout. Et le pire, c'était que Charlie_ appréciait_ Katerina.

Et encore, apprécier, c'était juste un terme politiquement correct. Il ne fallait pas être grossier, non plus, c'est sérieux, ici, c'est pas un bordel à putes.

* * *

><p>« Harry, tu me rends mon soutif ! », hurla Ginny.<p>

« Tu me rends mes caleçons, alors ! », hurla Harry en retour.

« D'un point de vue psychologique », commença Hermione, savante, « vous devez tous deux être… mentalement dérangés », finit-elle grossièrement.

C'était presque décevant de sa part. Moi, personnellement, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus élaboré et stimulant intellectuellement.

« Au fait, Ron, ton lait n'avait pas un goût étrange, ce matin ? », demanda Ginny lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, une main arrangeant de son mieux la bretelle de ses sous-vêtements.

C'est qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune pudeur, Ginny.

« Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'y ai ajouté une variante de l'amortentia », répondit négligemment Ginny. « Un truc que j'ai inventé.

- Tu inventes des potions, toi, maintenant ? », leur parvint la voix étouffée d'Harry, qui se dissimulait quelque part dans une pièce. « On dirait Rogue.

- Je ne connais pas plus compétent potionniste que Rogue, alors j'apprécie la comparaison », répliqua Ginny. Elle se tourna vers Ron. « Normalement, si la personne dont tu es amoureux est à un rayon de moins d'un kilomètre, alors tu devrais sentir son odeur de loin, car elle te paraîtra exacerbée. »

Ron blêmit. « Tu es folle ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une chose pareille ?!

- Parce que Katerina est là, évidemment », dit sa sœur du même ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour le traiter d'idiot. « Et comme, dans cette maison – en dehors des parents, je n'allais pas leur faire ça, hein ? –, tu es le seul qui est peut-être amoureux de quelqu'un… Voilà, quoi ». Elle soupira. « Quand je pense que même ta vie amoureuse est plus remplie que la mienne… ».

C'était censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?

Ron fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas mal le prendre, parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il était un homme occupé, lui.

Il secoua la tête, soupirant de dépit, puis il s'éloigna quelques instants de tout ce raffut. Il s'adossa à l'arbre du jardin et se plongea dans une réflexion profonde quelques instants, puis il se souvint que ça lui donnait des courbatures, alors il se leva promptement.

Il sentait une délicieuse odeur venir de la cuisine. De la vanille, du miel… Il entra dans la pièce. Sa mère était aux fourneaux, les jumeaux pariaient leur part de viande avec celle d'Harry et de Ginny, Hermione lisait, et dans un coin, Charlie et Katerina discutaient avec animation.

Et cette délicieuse odeur de vanille et de miel… Comme un parfum, ou un shampoing…

Ron se dirigea aussitôt vers sa mère. Elle avait préparé son dessert préféré, des biscuits au miel !

Il avait vachement faim, tout de même.

* * *

><p>Ginny respira et soupira de plaisir en trouvant une position plus confortable sur le tronc d'arbre contre lequel elle s'était adossée. Elle était sortie de la maison, il faisait nuit et l'odeur des jasmins au printemps embaumait le jardin. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer meilleur moyen de s'isoler un peu de l'agitation bruyante et confuse du Terrier.<p>

« Salut. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Katerina en souriant toujours de contentement.

« T'en pouvais plus du bruit ?

- Quelque chose de ce genre », répondit Katerina.

« Ça va ? », demanda Ginny, sincèrement intéressée.

« Oui. Je viens de recevoir une lettre – enfin, des lettres – de mes parents et je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Ils veulent savoir quand je reviendrai. Et chez qui je passerai le reste de mes vacances.

- Sérieusement, ils te demandent de choisir ? », dit Ginny, déconcertée.

Malgré toute la politesse dont elle faisait habituellement preuve, Katerina s'abstint de répondre à cette question. De toute façon, c'était rhétorique.

Une voix hésitante interrompit le silence : « Euh, les filles… ».

Elles sursautèrent, déroutées, lorsqu'elles levèrent la tête au ciel, dans la direction d'où venait apparemment la voix, et aperçurent Harry, perché sur une branche de l'arbre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! », s'exclama Ginny, excédée.

« J'étais là pour réfléchir », balbutia-t-il, confondu. « Mais comme la discussion devenait trop personnelle, je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire connaitre ma présence.

- Encore heureux ! Ça te prend souvent de grimper aux arbres comme un sagouin ? Remarque, ça te ressemble assez.

- Ça va, hein ! », râla Harry. « Epargne-moi tes commentaires ! Je peux descendre, maintenant, et discuter avec vous comme le ferait une personne civilisée ?

- Non ! ».

Harry l'ignora et s'assit en face de Katerina, de telle sorte qu'ils formaient à eux trois un triangle, à présent.

« J'ai entendu, pour tes parents… », commença-t-il.

« Ah bon, vraiment ? », railla Ginny, toujours furieuse.

Harry l'ignora purement et simplement et s'adressa à Katerina, tout en se passant la main dans la nuque, anxieux. « Je suis navré. Que la situation avec tes parents soit si compliquée.

- Ça pourrait être pire », minimisa Katerina.

C'est vrai. Tu pourrais ne pas avoir de parents, par exemple.

« C'est jamais facile, avec la famille », soupira Ginny. « Quelle qu'elle soit. Qu'on en ait ou pas, d'ailleurs.

- C'était difficile aussi, avec Sirius », déclara Harry, avec un sourire triste.

- Il doit te manquer, non ? », interrogea Katerina, compatissante.

Harry haussa les épaules mais il était clairement affecté. Il finit d'ailleurs par abandonner le masque. « Terriblement.

- Je suis parente avec Sirius Black, tu sais ? », dit finalement Katerina.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ahuri. « Ah oui ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! ».

En même temps, elle ne te dit pas grand-chose, mon vieux.

« Toutes les familles Sang-Pures sont parentes », rappela Ginny.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu », informa Katerina. « D'ailleurs, j'ai appris… sa mort… tardivement. Il était comment ? ».

Harry haussa les épaules, embarrassé. Il finit par admettre, lentement, comme s'il choisissait ses mots avec soin : « Même si je ne veux pas salir ma mémoire, il était loin d'être parfait. »

Malgré le peu de lumière que leur procurait le clair de lune, Ginny aperçut distinctement le sourire amer mal dissimulé de Katerina.

Harry continua : « Sirius était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Il se battait pour les droits des moldus tout en… » – il eut du mal à prononcer le mot suivant – « … _maltraitant_ Kreattur. Il pouvait faire preuve de courage en combattant seul plusieurs mangemorts à la fois et deux secondes plus tard, il se comportait comme un lâche en refusant de reconnaitre ses torts vis-à-vis de Rogue.

- Vis-à-vis de Rogue ? », s'étonna Katerina.

Ginny se pencha, elle aussi intéressée. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qui avait été le fondement de la haine que se vouaient Sirius et son professeur.

Harry hésita. « Je ne pense pas avoir le droit d'en parler. Je ne crois pas que Rogue apprécierait que vous le sachiez… Mais continuons sur Sirius, d'accord ? ». Elles hochèrent la tête, déçues, et il reprit : « Il était plutôt difficile à cerner, en fait. La seule chose que je sais avec certitude, c'est qu'il était vraiment le meilleur ami de mon père et qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à accomplir tout ce qu'il aurait fallu accomplir pour lui et, par extension, pour moi.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait été un bon parrain ? », demanda Katerina à voix basse, comme si elle attendait de lui une confidence.

Harry eut un léger rire. « Pas vraiment, non.

- Il aurait été très mauvais, même, je dirais », renchérit Ginny, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Il était vraiment irresponsable. »

Katerina les dévisagea pensivement. « Puisque vous le dites… ». Elle laissa son dos tomber sur le sol, observant, mélancolique, la voûte céleste plus sombre que jamais. « On est en décembre… On peut voir Sirius à cette époque de l'année », chuchota-t-elle.

« Mais Sirius est mort », dit Harry, étonné.

Ginny soupira. « L'étoile, crétin. »

Harry leva les yeux si rapidement qu'il eut l'impression que son cou se dévissait. « Vraiment ? Où ça ? ».

Katerina pointa du doigt une direction qu'Harry suivit du regard. « Là », déclara-t-elle. « C'est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est tout près et que je pourrais l'attraper en tendant le bras », murmura Harry, saisi, la gorge sèche.

Ginny, elle aussi, parlait tout bas : « Pareil. »

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence les enveloppa, tandis qu'ils contemplaient l'étoile dont l'éclat était le plus intense dans le firmament. Harry avait l'impression que ses entrailles se contractaient et que son corps tout entier, de manière générale, se comprimait.

La lune éclairait suffisamment et il lança un coup d'œil à Katerina, dont le regard dans le vague était tout aussi indéchiffrable que son visage, et à Ginny, qui arborait un sourire en coin et sa chevelure rousse et indomptable formait une sorte de couronne de feu autour de sa tête.

« C'est quoi, au juste, votre lien de parenté ? », interrogea Harry au bout d'un long moment à se perdre dans les mèches presque rouges de Ginny.

« Sirius est, je crois, le cousin au deuxième degré du beau-frère de ma cousine, ou quelque chose de ce type.

- Comme les Potter et les Black sont également liés, vous êtes parents, en fait, tous les deux. Et comme les Black et les Weasley sont également liés… », compléta Ginny.

« Sirius me l'a déjà dit, c'est vrai ! », se souvint tout à coup Harry.

Ginny reprit : « Tu dois être pour moi une espèce de cousin éloigné par alliance, ou je ne sais quoi. En fait, nous sommes tous les trois liés, et même avec Ron.

- Et même avec Malfoy », souligna Katerina.

« Il ne reste qu'Hermione, donc ? », dit Harry.

« A peu près, ouais », confirma Ginny.

Harry leur lança un regard dubitatif. « C'est bizarre de se dire que nous sommes en quelque sorte de la même famille. Il indiqua Ginny. « Je suis sorti avec toi ! ». Cette fois, c'est Katerina qu'il pointait du doigt. « Et je voulais sortir avec toi ! C'est tellement étrange ! ».

Katerina et Ginny s'esclaffèrent, amusées, se regardant, complices. Harry eut un sourire en coin, enjoué. Leurs rires résonnèrent dans le noir pratiquement toute la nuit.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Et que vous allez reviewer, parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir ce que vous en pensez... J'ai eu plus de 90 vues et une seule review (y en a une qui compte pas, elle est d'une de mes amies ! :D). Alors j'ai envie de savoir, si vous ne reviewez pas, c'est que vous n'aimez pas ? (j'aimerais ajouter : dites-moi aussi ce qui ne vous plaît pas, histoire d'avoir une idée à peu près...) (c'est moi où je vous supplie pathétiquement, là ?).<p>

**« Des Poufsouffles ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est, un Poufsouffle ? », s'étonna Dumbledore. **Qui a reconnu la référence ? Il faut vraiment chercher, pour celle-là...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Lalalove You.

**Auteur : **Liluvia.

**Résumé :** Et puis, Hermione comprit, elle aussi, et ils échangèrent une œillade effarée. Draco et elle discutaient presque cordialement depuis plus de dix minutes ! Ils préparaient des plans machiavéliques ensemble ! Ils étaient devenus amis sans même s'en rendre compte ! Il se passe de drôles de choses à Poudlard…

**Commencé le : **08 Avril 2014.

**Fini le :** 02 Octobre 2014.

* * *

><p>Les élèves devaient de nouveau retourner à l'école, et, allez savoir pourquoi, ils en étaient bien contents. Quoique, Poudlard, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi j'ai droit, moi – c'en est même très loin. J'aurais été bien plus motivée pour mon éducation si on m'enseignait dans un endroit aussi génial.<p>

Vous vous rappelez du personnage que j'avais promis d'inventer, celui qui ne parle jamais ? Eh bien, il s'agit d'une fille et elle s'appellera Anna Nonyme.

Dites Anna Nonyme plusieurs fois et à toute vitesse et voyez ce que ça donne – et vous comprendrez à quel point j'ai de l'esprit.

Donc, Anna Nonyme est une élève de septième année à Poufsouffle – pourquoi Poufsouffle ? Parce que depuis Cedric Diggory, les élèves de Poufsouffles ne sont pas reconnus.

Tout de même, il aurait pu se donner la peine de gagner ce tournoi, Diggory ! Qu'est-ce qu'il sert à rien, quand on y réfléchit ! A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, en mourant comme ça ? S'il voulait tant quitter ce monde, il aurait dû le faire après avoir apporté la gloire aux Poufsouffles.

Alors Anna, disais-je, prenait son petit-déjeuner à la table de Poufsouffle tous les matins. C'était l'horreur, parce qu'elle était obligée de se coltiner tous les petits olibrius qui confirmaient totalement la réputation de sorciers en guimauve de sa maison.

Et elle le faisait sans prononcer un mot. Oh, ce n'est pas qu'elle était timide, non, c'était qu'elle était… méprisante.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre Susan Bones s'enthousiasmer sur des petits poissons rouges qu'elle sentit venir les crampes à l'estomac. Par les Fondateurs, tant de niaiserie l'horrifiait. Pour une fois, elle songea à prendre son petit-déjeuner ailleurs.

La table des Gryffondors, ça avait l'air marrant.

* * *

><p>Maintenant, revenons à Draco Malfoy que, j'en suis persuadée, vous trouvez plus intéressant. Alors, comme tous les matins, Draco s'était levé et s'était habillé en prenant bien soin de ne pas porter de chemise autre que noire, vert bouteille ou blanche. Parce que Draco Malfoy est quelqu'un qui s'habille sobrement ! Du bleu, dans sa garde-robe ? Du rouge ? Vous vous moquez, j'espère !<p>

Il se dirigea, presque sans s'en rendre compte, à la table des Serpentards, puis, en apercevant Rogue qui lui adressait un regard sévère et déçu, il se rappela qu'il avait _échoué_. A empoisonner Granger.

Pire que ça, il leur arrivait de parler sans se lancer des sorts ! Bon, pour les insultes, par contre, aucun d'eux n'y allait de main morte. Mais Draco était fier d'annoncer qu'ils parvenaient à tenir treize minutes dans la même pièce !

Si c'était pas la voie du progrès, ça !

Puisqu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans sa propre maison, autant embêter les autres. Il se traîna donc chez les Gryffondors, s'asseyant en face de Potter et de Ginny Weasley. Il avait Granger à sa droite, et… une inconnue à sa gauche.

Pourquoi s'asseoir avec en eux en particulier ?

Eh bien, puisqu'il n'avait plus ses amis, au moins avait-il encore ses ennemis. Probablement les seuls à ne pas déserter leur poste. Ah, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais les ennemis étaient les seuls en qui on pouvait avoir confiance dans ce monde d'hypocrites !

Il aurait pu en pleurer tant il était ému.

« Malfoy, je peux savoir pourquoi c'est avec _nous_ que tu t'assois ? », demanda Harry, las.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le demandait, mais Draco fit comme si.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ne cherche pas à savoir, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Est-ce que tu m'insultes là ? ».

Oui.

« Non.

- Tant mieux », grinça Harry.

Comme si Potter lui faisait peur. Mais comme il n'avait pas envie d'engendrer une bagarre et de se faire renvoyer de la table par McGonagall, il se tut. Plutôt périr avalé par des vers que d'aller chez les Poufsouffles ! Et les Serdaigles étaient pas mal chiants, tout de même.

Draco fit passer son bras par-dessus celui de Granger, ayant du mal à atteindre le chausson aux pommes.

« Oh, toi aussi tu aimes les chaussons ? », s'exclama Hermione d'un ton réjoui.

La pauvre, elle se sentait si mal, ces derniers temps, qu'elle s'accrochait à n'importe quoi et un rien la rendait toute joyeuse. C'était pathétique.

« Alors, tu les aimes ? », répéta obstinément Hermione.

Oui.

« Non.

- Oh, d'accord », soupira-t-elle, désappointée.

« C'était les choux que je voulais », prétendit Draco.

Hermione grimaça. « Je déteste les choux. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ! En quoi les goûts culinaires de Granger pourraient l'intéresser ? En plus, il le savait déjà. De même, il savait qu'elle buvait du chocolat au lait le matin, occasionnellement du thé avec une goutte de citron, et qu'elle rajoutait toujours des noix dans sa glace à la vanille.

« Sincèrement, tu as le courage de te nourrir de ça ? ».

Non, il trouvait que c'était infect.

« Oui, c'est très bon pour la santé. »

Hermione lui lança un regard peu convaincu, puis elle retourna à son verre de chocolat chaud, qu'elle touilla, renfrognée.

Comme il ne pouvait décemment pas tailler une bavette avec Granger, Draco se tourna vers la fille assise à sa droite. Elle était à Poufsouffle, au vu de l'écusson jaune et noir, et probablement entre la cinquième et la septième année.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Draco Malfoy, mais tu le sais sûrement déjà.

- Et les chevilles ça va, Malfoy ? », ironisa Potter.

Draco n'avait rien compris (encore une expression de ces moldus lents d'esprit ?) mais il fit comme si.

La fille le regardait tranquillement, mais ne répondit rien. Draco croisa les bras, contrarié.

« C'est quoi, ton problème ? Je suis sorti avec toi et je t'ai jeté, c'est ça ? En tout cas tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, je ne m'en souviens même pas ! ».

Parce que la croyance populaire voulait que Draco soit le roi des Serpentards et qu'il se soit fait tous les élèves de Poudlard avant de trouver l'amour en Hermione – ou en Harry, ou en Ron, parfois même en Ginny – ça dépendait des versions.

De même, la croyance populaire voulait qu'Hermione ait toujours le nez dans un livre, que Snape ait les cheveux tout doux et brillants, que Dumbledore propose toujours un bonbon au citron et que tout le monde refuse toujours.

« Encore un qui sait parler aux femmes », dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et pour répondre à ta question : non, Malfoy, tu n'es pas sortie avec elle. Enfin, je ne crois pas. C'est Anna Nonyme, elle est à Poufsouffle et elle n'a pas prononcé un mot en sept ans d'étude. Elle vient de Rome.

- Ils sont fous, ces romains », marmonna Draco. Puis, tout haut : « Mais je vais te faire parler, moi, tu verras ! ».

* * *

><p>Marrant ? La table des Gryffondors, c'était loin d'être marrant !<p>

Ils étaient chiants, les Gryffondors, pleins de bons sentiments et pas assez d'actions derrière. Un Gryffondor, ça parle, ça parle, mais ça ne réfléchit pas et surtout, ça _n'agit pas_.

Avant, Anna s'était dit qu'il y avait au moins les Serpentards pour relever un peu le niveau de Poudlard, mais là… _là ! _Draco Malfoy qui tente de lui faire dire : « Weasley est un abominable petit con » ou encore « Potter est une horreur en roux »… ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais un peu de tenue, tout de même. Malfoy pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais au fond, il fréquentait un peu trop les crétins de Gryffondors, ces derniers temps.

« Passe-moi le… », commença Hermione Granger.

Draco l'interrompit en lui passant une tranche de pain de campagne qu'Hermione prit.

« Et puis le… ».

Elle accepta le pot de confiture de myrtilles qu'il lui tendit.

« Et s'il-te-plait j'ai besoin du… ».

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle se vit servir un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Vous allez _morfler_ au prochain match de Quidditch ! », commenta Draco Malfoy, très naturellement, en direction d'Harry Potter.

Potter, qui le fixait obstinément depuis quelques minutes, grogna, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. « Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Malfoy.

- Je ne signerai qu'en présence de mon avocat. »

* * *

><p>Ron n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il se passait, mais il y avait forcément un truc. Katerina écrivait pratiquement tous les jours une lettre, parfois même deux fois par jour. Ce n'est pas que c'était interdit, mais c'était louche, tout de même, d'écrire une lettre à ses parents tous les jours, non ? Même quand on doit envoyer le même parchemin en deux exemplaires parce que les parents sont divorcés.<p>

Ça, ça ne pouvait être qu'un petit-ami. Ou éventuel petit-ami. Peu importe.

Oh, et puis il avait décidé de ne plus s'intéresser à elle, non ? Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à qui toutes ces lettres étaient destinées. C'était déjà idiot d'être un crétin jaloux avec sa copine comme si elle était un simple objet, mais ça en devenait ridicule quand la fille n'était même pas votre copine.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de bannir de son esprit toute pensée en rapport avec Katerina, et se dirigea d'un pas à peu près confiant vers la table des Gryffondors, où il eut le malheur de trouver Malfoy à côté d'Hermione.

* * *

><p>Il y avait Harry également. Harry, à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis, eh bien, pas mal de temps. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment certain que ça puisse un jour s'arranger entre eux. Ni même de le vouloir, en fait. Deux amis qui se disputent pour une fille, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'eux ? Même pas des amis.<p>

En plus, Harry lui avait encore honteusement dérobé ses tartines. Et qu'il arrête de tripoter sa sœur comme ça, enfin ! En plein petit-déjeuner ? C'était indécent !

« Ginny, tu m'enlèves ce petit air euphorique que tu arbores, et tu arrêtes de glousser. Harry, tu reposes tes mains baladeuses sur la table ! ».

Harry fixa ses mains, surpris. Elles étaient posées gentiment sur ses genoux. « Mais j'n'ai rien fait !

- Ce n'est pas lui, en effet », confirma Ginny. « C'est Cormac. »

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive lorsqu'il aperçut Cormac assis à la droite de Ginny. Ah, non, il en avait marre, de Cormac McLaggen ! Il lui avait déjà causé assez d'ennuis en sixième année !

Le pire, c'était que ce petit con souriait comme s'il venait de piquer une banane à un singe.

« Arrête de sourire, McLaggen », grincèrent Ginny et Harry en même temps.

Ginny fusilla Harry du regard. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, toi ? Ne t'en mêle pas !

- Comment ça, je ne m'en mêle pas ? », s'exclama Harry. « Il te tripote sous la table, devant nous, et je suis censé me taire ?

- Je laisse qui je veux me tripoter. Ne joue pas au grand frère protecteur, Harry », dit Ginny dans une grimace. « Ça ne te va pas absolument pas. »

Harry eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais sa mâchoire se referma dans un claquement et il serra les dents, furieux. Il se nettoya les mains sur son jean. « Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. »

Ron s'adressa à sa sœur : « Eh bien bravo, tu l'a fait partir ! », s'exclama-t-il avec beaucoup d'hypocrisie, sachant qu'il n'attendait que le départ d'Harry depuis tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Draco faillit s'étouffer de rire dans son jus de citrouille quand Potter-Le-Brave partit. Ah, il avait bien fait de s'asseoir ici, aujourd'hui ! Il espérait qu'il y en aurait plein, des disputes Weasley-Potter de ce genre.<p>

Il jeta un regard à Miss Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Vous qui lui avait donné un coup de coude.

« Ne rit pas, ce n'est pas drôle », chuchota-t-elle, en colère.

Oh si, ça l'était. Le regard de Potter, lorsque Ginny lui avait interdit de se comporter comme un frère !

« Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle », opina-t-il.

Apparemment, Ou-Vous-Etes-Avec-Moi-Ou-Vous-Etes-Contre-Moi fixait encore McLaggen comme s'il attendait de lui qu'il fonde ou qu'il se transforme en gelée.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? », grinça Ginny en direction de McLaggen. « Mais va-t'en, enfin ! ».

* * *

><p>Il fallait que Ron sache avec qui Katerina entretenait une correspondance aussi dense ! Il se creusa les méninges un instant pour tenter de trouver un moyen de le découvrir, mais il eut beau chercher, il n'en voyait aucun.<p>

Puis il se rappela le cadeau que les jumeaux avaient offert à Harry pour son dernier anniversaire. Un sifflet qui permettait d'attirer le hibou de son choix quand on y pense très fort lorsque l'on y soufflait. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient inventé eux-mêmes, mais ils avaient décidé que ce serait imprudent de le commercialiser.

Et évidemment, Fred et George n'avait en aucun cas pensé à lui en offrir un également !

Après avoir mentalement grogné contre ses frères, il courut en direction de son dortoir.

* * *

><p>Harry, lorsqu'il entra dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses livres de sortilèges pour l'après-midi, fut très surpris de trouver Ron, à quatre pattes et les fesses en l'air (vision d'horreur, vision d'horreur !), en train de farfouiller dans sa valise.<p>

Il demeura un instant stupéfait sur le perron de la porte.

« Ron, je peux savoir pourquoi mes chaussettes sont éparpillées un peu partout ? ».

Les fesses de Ron sursautèrent et son ami se leva précipitamment, embarrassé.

« Bah, c'est dans tes chaussettes que tu ranges tes trucs précieux », balbutia-t-il. « La carte des maraudeurs, la potion de felix felicis, le scrutoscope… Forcément, c'est par là que j'ai commencé.

- Et tu cherches… ?

- Le sifflet pour hiboux de Fred et Georges.

- … Il est dans la chaussette verte », maugréa Harry qui avait espéré pouvoir détromper Ron sur l'endroit où il dissimulait ses objets précieux.

Harry leva la tête lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Ron peser sur lui. « Oui, quoi _encore ?_ ».

Ron s'extirpa de sa contemplation. « Non, rien. A plus tard. »

* * *

><p>Bon, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire, maintenant, c'était d'acheter un hibou à Katerina.<p>

Ron pesta dans son coin. Cette fille était riche à millions, et elle n'était même pas propriétaire d'un hibou ? Elle utilisait ceux de l'école !

Il sortit, trois jours plus tard, par le passage secret de la sorcière Borgne, et se retrouva à Pré-au-Lard. Là, il fit l'acquisition d'un hibou à l'animalerie magique, avec lequel il fit le chemin inverse. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit hibou, aussi jeune et excité que Coquecigrue quand Sirius le lui avait offert.

Le soir même, il se dirigea, déterminé, vers Katerina, qui lisait un livre, à peine consciente des regards envieux que lui jetaient les garçons.

Il tendit les mains, paumes ouvertes sur la minuscule boule de poils. « Tiens, cadeau ! », dit-il. « Bon anniversaire ! ».

Katerina, étonnée, pris la chouette sautillant dans ses bras. « Mon anniversaire est en Août.

- Et alors ? Tu n'en veux pas, peut-être ? ».

Il allait s'en aller aussitôt quand elle lui demanda : « Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu me parles de nouveau ? ».

Ron n'eut pas le courage de se tourner, il haussa les épaules et sortit précipitamment de la salle commune.

Au passage, il se cogna à Lavande Brown, qui s'agrippa à la manche de sa robe. « Eh, toi, tu t'excuses !

- Je suis désolé, contente ? », cracha Ron, peu enclin à parler.

« _Tu mens !_ Est-ce qu'il y a, sur cette Terre, un seul homme incapable de mentir ? Vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes !

- Et vous les femmes, vous toutes aussi incompréhensibles les unes que les autres ! Si tu ne veux pas de mes excuses, pourquoi est-ce que tu les exiges ? Et si tu ne veux pas de chouette pour ton anniversaire, dis-le ! ».

Lavande eut un haussement de sourcil surpris et Ron s'en alla avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

* * *

><p>Harry avait espéré prendre un petit-déjeuner tranquille, pour une fois, mais c'était encore raté, apparemment. Il siffla de colère et donna un coup de pied dans le banc sur lequel Ginny était assise. Elle faisait exprès de s'étendre sur les deux places pour l'empêcher de s'asseoir.<p>

Qu'est-ce que c'était immature !

« Harry, une photo, s'il-te-plait ! », s'exclama une voix.

Harry se retourna et reconnut Colin, qui tenait son appareil photographique en main. Immédiatement, il prit la pose la plus séductrice qu'il connaissait. De profil, le menton légèrement haussé, un regard dans le vague, un sourire en coin. Du coin de l'œil, il fut aveuglé par le flash de l'appareil.

Avant que Colin ne demande, il prit la photographie et la signa d'un feutre noir qu'il gardait dans sa robe spécialement pour ce genre d'occasion. « Voilà. Si tu veux d'autres photos, tu me le dis ! ».

Lorsque Colin fut parti, il reporta son attention à Ginny, qui s'était redressé mais était revenue à sa position précédente dès qu'il eut fini.

Il grogna. « Tu bouges, oui ?

- Ça dépend, tu me donnes combien ? », demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

« Pas autant que Rogue, ça c'est sûr », grogna Harry.

Ginny ne parut même pas vexée. « C'est vrai, ce n'est pas un radin, Rogue, contrairement à toi ! Et lui au moins c'est un homme ! ».

Harry grimaça. « Tu parles d'un homme !

- Un homme qui t'a sauvé la vie, que je sache. »

Harry, comme toute personne qui n'a aucune réponse valable à offrir, haussa les épaules, ennuyé.

« Peut-être que si tu acceptais ce fait, vos relations s'amélioreraient », ajouta Ginny.

Harry lui lança un regard vaguement surpris puis demanda : « Tu crois ?

- Sincèrement ? Non. Je me moquais de toi, en fait. »

* * *

><p>La devise de Draco Malfoy, ça ressemblait à peu à : « Ne t'épuise à t'occuper d'une chose si tu peux déléguer à d'autres. »<p>

C'est pourquoi il s'asseyait avec Granger en cours pratique de potions ou de botanique. Cette tarée avait une espèce d'obsession du contrôle, et elle aimait avoir la main mise sur le déroulement des opérations. Du coup, il se contentait de s'asseoir et de siffloter un air en attendant que mademoiselle fasse tout le travail, et tout le monde était gagnant dans l'affaire – même si Granger s'échinait à lui faire croire qu'elle détestait accomplir le boulot de deux personnes.

Le problème, c'est qu'à force de se mettre en binôme avec Granger, il avait pris l'habitude, et sa silhouette lui paraissait à présent étrangement familière. La première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte, dix minutes après le début du cours, qu'il s'était inconsciemment mis à côté d'elle en métamorphose, il avait frôlé de peu l'évanouissement.

Cela dit, quand il avait appris que Pansy sortait avec Londubat, il avait là aussi frôlé de peu l'évanouissement, en grande partie parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour flatter son égo – Pansy était très bonne à ça, à une époque lointaine et malheureusement révolue. Il en avait été déprimé pendant des jours entiers, avant de se rendre compte qu'en fin de compte, il n'avait besoin de personne pour que son égo soit démesuré.

Là encore, il était en binôme avec Granger pour un cours de potions. Cette dernière marmonnait des mots entre ses dents : il s'agissant d'un mélange de connaissances de potions, de réflexions sur sa personne, de lamentation sur l'injustice de la vie et d'insultes pour Ron Weasley.

D'ailleurs, il avait été assez amusé d'assister, tout au long de l'année, au spectacle de la division du célèbre Trio-Qui-Bravait-Tous-Les-Interdits, et tout ça à cause d'une fille. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il se serait travesti et aurait été doux et innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naitre. Il était sûr d'être plutôt mal en nana, en fait ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à tester ça, un jour.

Il lança un sort pour avoir l'heure puis lâcha un soupir d'ennui lorsqu'il comprit qu'il restait près d'une heure et demie de cours. Eh bien, autant s'occuper.

Il commença à hacher les racines de gingembre avec attention en vue de la prochaine étape de la potion et les ajouta ensuite à la mixture qui prenait une délicate teinte bleutée, comme prévu – évidemment, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était Granger qui gérait le truc depuis le début.

Granger vida ensuite le bocal de scarabées pilés dans le chaudron et Draco prépara les feuilles de lunes préalablement séchées. Il réalisa avec stupeur que Granger et lui étaient parfaitement coordonnés dans leurs mouvements et qu'ils se comprenaient sans même se parler.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini la potion, Draco émit un sifflement admiratif. Il ne se rappelait avoir un jour brassé une potion aussi réussie en si peu de temps et avec autant d'aisance. De même, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette activité lui apporterait une telle sérénité. Qui sait, quelque part, Rogue avait peut-être raison…

« Tu vas arrêter de rêvasser, oui ? ».

Ah, Granger, toujours aussi romantique, cette fille !

* * *

><p>« Du jus de citrouille ? », proposa Seamus.<p>

« Non, merci.

- Un coussin ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais merci quand même.

- Tu en es sûre ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Ça va, je t'assure », répondit Katerina avec un grand sourire forcé.

Elle avait tant souri qu'elle en avait mal aux amygdales. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en repensant à ses parents, qui l'avaient soumise à une éducation rigoureuse. _Toujours sourire et répondre 'non, merci'…_

C'était exténuant, parfois, d'être toujours polie. Se sentant coupable, elle tenta au mieux de chasser ces pensées et se replongea dans son livre de potion. Le professeur Rogue avait prévenu sa classe d'un devoir prochain, et sa copie devait être irréprochable, et mieux encore si possible. Son bulletin trimestriel devait être irréprochable.

« Tu révises potions ? Le devoir n'est que dans deux semaines », dit Seamus. « Il ne porte que sur une seule potion – que tu connais déjà sur le bout des doigts, je présume. »

Elle chercha fébrilement autour d'elle, parmi les dizaines de fournitures scolaires en tout genre, un parchemin sur lequel elle avait noté une information très importante. Lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, elle se rappela que Seamus était toujours là.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop agacée. « La connaitre n'est pas suffisant. J'ai besoin de tout savoir sur les différents ingrédients qui la composent. Leurs propriétés, leurs utilisations dans les autres potions, leurs interactions avec d'autres ingrédients… Je dois maîtriser chaque parcelle, chaque détail de cet élixir, tu comprends ?

- Je crois que tu devrais t'accorder une pause », commenta-t-il.

« Ce que tu crois ne m'intéresse pas », faillit-elle rétorquer, mais elle se retint.

Ils étaient en public, en plus : la salle commune de Gryffondor n'était pas vraiment l'endroit le plus intime du monde.

A la place, elle marmonna une réponse, puis se souvint qu'on lui avait appris qu'elle devait parler clairement, alors elle répéta, tout haut et distinctement : « Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, je pense. Et je n'en ai pas le temps, je dois aussi réviser botanique.

- Mais tu as à peine pris le temps de prendre une douche, tout à l'heure ! », protesta-t-il. « Tu ne t'es pas reposée après ta séance de sport ! ».

Elle réprima un haussement d'épaules impoli.

Au fond de la salle commune, elle repéra une fille qui esquissait de larges gestes du bras en leur direction. « Je crois que Lavande t'appelle », déclara-t-elle.

Seamus jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. « Ouais, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Dis, tu veux bien que nous courrions ensemble la prochaine fois ?

- Si tu es capable de tenir la cadence », plaisanta-t-elle.

Il eut un large sourire. « Tu parles, j'en suis certain !

- On verra ! ».

* * *

><p>Harry, un balai à la main, contempla ses joueurs les uns après les autres. Étaient présents Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George un autre joueur – j'ai trop la flemme de me souvenir du nom que je lui ai inventé. Allez, appelons-le Enfoiré, celui-là. Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.<p>

Lee Jordan, lui, était revenu tout spécialement pour encourager ses camarades.

Ils s'étaient rassemblés à la fin de l'entrainement de Quidditch pour réviser encore une fois la stratégie mise en place pour le match de la semaine suivante, dernier match à jouer de la saison.

Harry se racla la gorge, ne sachant jamais comment débuter les discours d'encouragement. « Bien, bien… Vous vous sentez prêts, les gars ?

- Ouais ! », clamèrent les voix à l'unisson.

« Nous ne sommes pas des _gars_ », fit remarquer Katie Bell en parlant de Ginny et d'elle-même. « Ce serait bien de s'en souvenir de temps en temps ! ».

Harry l'ignora et poursuivit : « Nous nous sommes entraînés dur, on va y arriver, O.K ? Vous vous rappelez tous ces entraînements ? Tous les week-ends à bosser comme des fous !

- Et vendredi dernier, sous la pluie ! », renchérit Lee Jordan. « Perso, c'est le premier bain de boue de ma vie.

- D'ailleurs, ça m'a fait une peau toute douce ! », dit Enfoiré.

« Nous avons bossés nos techniques, notre cohésion, notre stratégie. On ne peut pas perdre !

- Absolument pas ! », confirma Fred.

« Ah, au fait, j'ai failli oublier… », continua Harry. « Une récompense est promise pour celui qui tabasse le premier un joueur de l'équipe adverse ! ».

Que voulez-vous, les élèves échafaudent toujours des plans pour se débarrasser des joueurs de l'équipe adverse. A l'approche des matchs de Quidditch, la tension est toujours à son comble, et puis bon, ce n'est qu'une raison valable de plus pour se mettre des torgnoles. Une fois, par exemple, Fred et George ont glissé des clabberts dans le lit de Marcus Flint, et il a été couvert de plaque rouge pendant des jours entiers. Il était en fait allergique à leur bave.

Ce que les jumeaux ignoraient, bien entendu.

« Combien ? », interrogea George, toujours intéressé par la perspective de gagner un peu de fric.

« Huit gallions pour la tête du capitaine et six pour les autres », le renseigna Ginny.

Elle aussi se tenait toujours informée des tarifs en vigueur. Si elle peut empocher du pognon tout en tabassant Malfoy, tu parles qu'elle marche ! Elle court, même. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais Ginny fait partie de ces personnes qui exercent leur métier avec passion.

« C'est tout ? », lâcha Fred, désappointé.

« Restriction budgétaire. Ouais, je sais, c'est vraiment pas beaucoup, huit gallions, je comprends votre déception, les gars…

- On n'est pas des gars !

- … mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? On est en crise ! ».

Vous lisez le journal ou pas ? Bientôt, on va se retrouver à manger les semelles de nos chaussures ! Je peux vous le dire, c'est dégueulasse.

« Et soyez discrets », les prévint Harry. « C'est pas tout, mais je ne veux pas me retrouver disqualifié d'office à cause de vos conneries !

- Casser un bras à Malfoy, on peut ? », demanda Ron, plein d'espoir.

« C'est pas très discret, ça… », commenta Ginny, l'air de rien.

Elle avait déjà planifié la meilleure manière d'empoisonner la blonde aristocrate dans son sommeil. Il suffirait de demander à Hermione le mot de passe des appartements des Préfets-en-chef… Elle voudra bien lui rendre ce service, non ? Aider une amie en difficulté, c'est pas le truc d'Hermione ? C'est bien dans l'adversité qu'on reconnait ses véritables amis !

Ron s'affairait à ranger son équipement de Quidditch pendant que le reste de l'équipe se préparait à sortir.

« Eh, Ronnie, t'as vu ça ? », cria Fred depuis l'autre bout du vestiaire.

Ron, intrigué, s'approcha et, du regard, suivit la direction que pointait le doigt de son frère.

« Ce n'a rien de drôle, Fred… », entendit-il Ginny murmurer, mais il n'en était pas sûr parce que ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

« Moi, c'est George ! », mentit Fred.

Ginny le fusilla du regard : elle savait parfaitement différencier les jumeaux. Fred lui adressa un sourire étincelant en guise de réponse.

Ron, trop préoccupé par la vision de Katerina embrassant Seamus, fit à peine attention à leurs chamailleries.

« Ça va, mec ? », demanda Lee.

Ron grogna. « M'en parle pas. »

« T'as raison, maintenant que Seamus couche avec elle, la marchandise est gâtée ! », déclara Enfoiré.

J'ai envie de dire : son nom lui colle à la peau, ce gars.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là, celui-là ? », s'insurgèrent Katie et Ginny.

« J'étais sûr que j'aurais dû le virer ! », grommela Harry.

Ron, muet de stupeur, ne put s'empêcher de fixer Enfoiré durant de longues secondes. « Euh, ouais, si tu veux… », balbutia-t-il. Il ajouta, tout bas : « Excepté que je ne pensais pas exactement à ça… ».

Jamais il ne serait avisé de s'imaginer qu'une fille était une _marchandise_ et qu'elle en serait _gâtée_ parce qu'elle couchait avec un autre.

« Attends, elle couche avec Seamus ? », réalisa-t-il.

« Bah ouais, sûrement… ! », s'esclaffa Enfoiré. « Vu la gueule d'imbécile heureux avec laquelle se balade Seamus, ces derniers temps…

- Ça ne veut rien dire », gronda Ginny. « Il y a des gens qui vivent très bien sans avoir besoin de s'envoyer en l'air ! ».

Alors là, ma petite Ginny, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tout de même.

En règle générale, elle aimait bien enquiquiner Ron, mais il y avait des limites. Elle aussi avait eu un haut-le-cœur en apprenant qu'Harry se tapait tout ce qui bouge – c'était avant qu'elle-même ne se tape tout ce qui bouge. Après ça, elle avait presque compris l'appétit sexuel de son ex… Presque ? Carrément, ouais !

* * *

><p>Une voix hurla dans le brouhaha paisible de la Grande Salle. « HARRY !<p>

- Oui ? », répondirent plusieurs voix en levant la tête de leurs déjeuners.

Et aucun de ceux qui avaient répondu n'étaient Harry Potter. Il s'agissait en vérité d'autres sorciers, de différentes années et maisons.

Parce que figurez-vous que oui, il existe des enfants qui portent le même nom qu'Harry ! Marrant, ça, qu'il n'y ait, dans une école de plusieurs centaines d'élèves, pas deux qui portent un prénom identique, non ? Moi j'étais dans une classe au primaire où il y avait trois Meriem, et deux Sarah, c'est dingue !

Là, je suis presque tentée de créer un personnage qui s'appellerait Ron ou Hermione – quoi que non, pas Hermione, parce qu'il y a réellement peu de chances de tomber sur une Hermione, alors deux… – mais j'ai vraiment la flemme alors je vais m'abstenir.

« C'est à moi qu'on parle », intervint Harry d'un air important. « Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? ».

C'est limite s'il n'avait pas ajouté : « Vous n'êtes que de pâles copies de ma personne. Vous avez tous été nommés en mon honneur, je vous signale ! ».

Le pire, c'est qu'Harry avait probablement raison. Tous les gosses nés après Halloween 81 avaient été appelés Harry en référence à Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Pauvres gosses nés après la deuxième victoire d'Harry, eux aussi y auront certainement droit.

Pourtant, Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Ginny qui avait hurlé comme une furie. Il déglutit et se positionna discrètement – du moins il faisait de son mieux – derrière un immense pot de fleur – décidément très pratiques, ces trucs, il devrait en réclamer d'autres.

« Harry, je te vois », déclara Ginny avec autant de sang-froid qu'elle put rassembler.

Harry ne bougea d'un millimètre en priant avec ferveur pour que Ginny soit tout d'un coup frappée d'amnésie. _S'il-vous-plait, s'il-vous-plait, s'il-vous-plait… Je ne veux pas mourir… Bon, au moins, je ne suis plus vierge…_

« HARRY ! ».

Bon, eh bien tant pis, il allait devoir affronter le monstre. Vaillamment, il sortit de sa cachette et, misérable, demanda : « Oui, ma chérie ? ».

Ginny émit un grognement rageur et entama de grands pas dans sa direction. Elle lui attrapa l'épaule et le secoua. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de dire à ma mère qu'on ne sortait plus ensemble ? Elle n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis !

- Moi ? J'ai fait ça ? », bredouilla Harry.

« Il est pitoyable », murmura Théodore Nott.

C'est vrai que celui-là, il ne l'ouvrait pas souvent, mais quand il le faisait, il disait des trucs pertinents.

« Oui ! », vociféra Ginny. « Durant les vacances de Pâques, quand tu es venu au Terrier ! La seule chose que tu devais faire, c'était dire 'oui', 'hum, hum' ou esquisser un vague signe de la tête si ma mère te posait une question au sujet de notre couple, et tu ne l'as pas fait !

- Mais je n'étais pas au courant, moi ! », s'insurgea Harry.

« Aïe, mauvaise réponse », commenta Hermione en secouant la tête.

Ginny vit rouge. « Comment ça, tu n'étais pas au courant ! La seule réponse que tu as à me donner, c'est que _tu n'étais pas au courant _?... ! C'est une réponse, ça ! C'est une réponse, peut-être ?! Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est la pire excuse que je n'aie jamais entendu !

- Ah, fous-moi la paix ! », finit par s'exclamer Harry. « Je n'allais pas faire semblant de sortir avec toi, tout de même ! Je n'ai pas la moindre envie, par ailleurs, que ta mère me considère comme un potentiel gendre !

- Eh, nous t'avons nourri, logé, accueilli au sein de la famille comme si tu étais l'un des nôtres », intervint Fred Weasley. « La moindre des choses que tu puisses faire, c'est d'épouser notre sœur ! ».

Harry blêmit et Ginny faillit s'étrangler de rage.

Ron se leva brusquement de son siège. « Alors là, jamais de la vie ! Il va convoiter chacune de mes copines, ce faux-frère nombriliste !

- Si c'est à moi que tu fais allusion, Weasley… », grinça Katerina, « … Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble ! Alors je vais te dire une ch…

- Qui te dit que c'est de toi qu'il parlait ? C'était peut-être de moi ! », coupa Hermione, bien qu'elle ne le pensât pas le moins du monde. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être égocentrique, tout de même !

- Tout le monde sait bien qu'auparavant, la belette et Granger avaient été destinés l'un à l'autre », ironisa Draco.

« Va cracher ton venin ailleurs, Malfoy, et laisse les grands parler », rétorqua Hermione.

« Les grands, Granger ? », se moqua Draco. « Tu mesures un mètre soixante à tout casser ! ».

C'était petit, ça.

Hermione rougit de colère. « Je parlais d'âge mental, mais je suis certaine que le tien ne va pas au-delà des cinq ans. ET JE MESURE UN METRE SOIXANTE-CINQ !

- Je n'en doute pas. Si l'on arrondit. Et en exagérant beaucoup », intervint Katerina.

« Oh, toi, reste la Miss Vertu que tu as l'habitude d'être ! », s'exclama Hermione.

« Moi, je mesure un mètre soixante-quatorze », s'immisça Ginny.

« Et moi, un mètre quatre-vingt-un », commenta Ron.

Harry préféra garder le silence, parce qu'il mesurait deux centimètres de moins que Ginny, mais tant que les gens ne le savaient pas, ça ne se voyait pas trop.

« Et si l'on se concentrait sur mon non-mariage avec Ginny ? », demanda-t-il plutôt.

« C'est bien la seule chose à laquelle je veux te dire oui ! », approuva Ginny en hochant énergiquement la tête.

« Et si vous parliez de tout cela en heure de colle avec le professeur Rogue ? », intervint sèchement McGonagall, qui arrivait tout juste pour le petit-déjeuner. « Ginevra, Ronald, Frederic et George Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et Katerina Raven. Demain. A la première heure. »

Harry, Hermione et Ron tiraient des têtes d'enterrement, Ginny paraissait aux anges, Draco se délectait à l'avance de voir les autres accomplir des tâches ingrates pendant que lui se reposerait (il était, après tout, le chouchou de Rogue), Katerina, en élève modèle, était dévastée d'obtenir une retenue et les jumeaux Weasley étaient réjouis de revoir ce bon vieux Rogue en colle.

Mais personne sur cette planète n'était aussi malheureux que Rogue en ce moment-même. Il était blême et paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer en sanglots.

* * *

><p>Jamais Rogue ne connut pire retenue que celle-ci, et il savait de quoi il parlait puisqu'il aimait bien maltraiter ses élèves – c'est incroyable tout de même que les parents ne se soient jamais plaints à ce sujet. A croire qu'aucun d'eux n'en avait les couilles.<p>

Cette heure de colle, donc – trois misérables heures, en vérité – fut la pire de sa vie. Oh, la première heure s'était bien déroulée, les mioches s'étaient seulement contentées de nettoyer chacun leur chaudron, les lèvres pincées, en se promettant mutuellement du regard la mort et l'agonie les plus atroces possibles.

Enfin, pratiquement tous, puisque Draco avait été assigné à la correction des copies des sorciers de première année. De temps à autres, Rogue jetait un coup d'œil au Serpentard, et, le plus souvent, celui-ci avait les épaules qui tremblaient d'un rire silencieux. Il se pinçait même le nez pour s'empêcher de laisser libre cours à son hilarité lorsque les bourdes des élèves étaient trop grandes.

Il avait aussi décidé que Katerina Raven serait tout à fait compétente à broyer des yeux de libellules et des ailes de bellewig, tâches qu'elle accomplissait avec énormément de soins.

Rogue décida de s'éclipser dans la salle des ingrédients seulement quelques minutes, le temps de chercher de la racine d'ellébore. Avec un peu de chance, les élèves, trop concentrés sur leur nettoyage intensif des ustensiles, ne se rendraient pas compte de son absence.

Cependant, il s'accorda d'abord un instant pour savourer la vision d'un Potter souffrant le martyre tandis qu'il frottait furieusement le rebord d'un chaudron dans lequel un élève avait visiblement vomi. Il avait d'ailleurs réservé volontairement les pires chaudrons à Potter. Parfois, quand il s'ennuyait, il imaginait les surnoms qu'il pourrait inventer pour ce rejeton, les remarques cinglantes qu'il pourrait lui balancer, les punitions tordues qu'il pourrait lui faire subir en retenue.

Ah, c'était jouissif. Néanmoins, quoi qu'on en dise, il fallait beaucoup d'entrainement et de préparation non seulement pour arriver à un tel niveau d'idées tortueuses mais aussi pour maintenir ce niveau (il ne fallait pas décevoir Potter, tout de même), le tout en frôlant les limites mais en les dépassant jamais. Heureusement, il était créatif.

Et puis, Miss Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Vous était aussi quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien tourmenter. Ronald Weasley n'était pas très intéressant, ses réactions avaient toujours été plus stupides les unes que les autres. Heureusement, sa sœur Ginevra sauvait l'honneur et la réputation de sa famille, réputation que, bien entendu, les jumeaux avaient pratiquement fondée.

* * *

><p>A peine Rogue fut-il sorti que les jumeaux se redressèrent en poussant des cris de sioux. « Liberté, liberté ! », s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.<p>

Harry, puisqu'il en avait assez de frotter, décida de se divertir et, dans ce but, aborda les jumeaux.

Ils semblaient extrêmement absorbés par leur discussion. « McGonagall, Hermione et Mimi Geignarde », proposait Fred à voix basse.

« Eh, mais c'est de la triche ! », s'indigna aussitôt George, sans se soucier d'être discret. « Je ne peux pas tuer Mimi Geignarde, parce qu'elle est déjà morte. Evidemment, pour les mêmes raisons, je ne peux pas coucher avec elle ». Il marqua une pause, grimaça et rectifia : « Cela dit, je ne l'aurais pas fait même si elle avait été vivante. Bon ». Il soupira. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'épouser, je suppose. Le sexe n'est pas obligatoire dans le mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument pas », assura Fred.

George haussa les épaules. « C'est probablement la meilleure solution. Du coup, je baise McGonagall et je tue Hermione.

- Le meilleur choix possible », commenta Fred.

« Eh, les gars, à quoi vous jouez ? », demanda Harry.

« Qui je baise, qui j'épouse et qui je tue », l'informa aimablement George.

Harry se pencha vers eux, intéressé. « Je peux jouer ? ».

Un bruit de chiffon jeté au sol se fit entendre. « Et moi ? », demanda Ron, qui s'était approché.

Harry et Ron échangèrent une œillade hésitante. Ron esquissa un petit sourire en coin embarrassé, qu'Harry rendit, et il sut que tout était pardonné entre eux. Oh, ils auraient probablement une discussion sérieuse, plus tard, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient sur la voie de la réconciliation.

* * *

><p>Katerina sursauta et se releva, surprise du tintamarre que produisaient les jumeaux accompagnés d'Harry et Ron, qui, étrangement, plaisantaient ensemble – quand s'étaient-ils réconciliés ?<p>

Elle remarqua que leur professeur était absent. Tout en grommelant, elle retourna à son travail. Un peu de sérieux, tout de même ! Rogue leur avait confié une tâche, la moindre des choses était de l'accomplir. Parfois, elle se demandait comment les jumeaux parvenaient à vivre avec le poids de leurs bourdes et de leur insolence sur leur conscience. En vérité, ils en semblaient même fiers ! Elle, quand elle repensait à la raison de sa retenue, la honte l'envahissait et elle était persuadée que ses joues rougissaient. Se donner en spectacle comme ça, dans la Grande Salle, se laisser aller à hurler et dénigrer en public… De quoi en mourir de honte si elle n'en était pas déjà morte étouffée par sa colère du moment.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle et leva les yeux, curieuse. Elle soupira, fatiguée à l'avance de l'échange qui allait suivre.

« Oui, Malfoy ?

- Je suis venu te dire que tu m'insupportes et que, si j'en ai l'occasion, un jour, je veux bien te couper la langue », l'informa-t-il, tout guilleret.

Elle haussa une épaule. « Charmant. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude. En retour, je vais te donner un conseil : fais attention à tes beaux cheveux, ce serait dommage que tu sois atteint de calvitie précoce.

- Tes menaces s'améliorent. C'est bien mieux que _'je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec moi !'_.

- Et tes menaces sont toujours trop directes. Les miennes ont naturellement évolué depuis mes quatre ans. A l'époque, j'étais persuadée que tous les enfants voulaient jouer avec moi et que tout le monde m'aimait.

- C'était le cas. Oh, Merlin, qu'est-ce que je détestais ta fausse modestie ! Je la déteste toujours.

- Et moi, je détestais ces réunions que les familles Sang-Purs organisaient pour que leurs héritiers… » – elle mima les guillemets avec ses doigts – « … _nouent des liens_. Et toi, je ne t'appréciais que bien peu également. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche ! Tu as toujours été une horripilante petite fille modèle. Excellente et irréprochable en tout point. Pas quelqu'un de très drôle.

- Granger l'est un peu plus, c'est ça ?

- Elle, au moins, est dotée de sentiments un tant soit peu négatifs. Elle est humaine, quoi. Elle a de la rage à revendre, de l'ambition. Elle veut réussir. C'est une battante. Toi, tu es vide. La perfection glacée. Mon père aurait voulu que je te ressemble un peu plus. »

Katerina haussa les épaules, tâchant d'ignorer la sensation d'étouffement due à son souffle qui se tarissait. « Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de t'appliquer à satisfaire ton père.

- Je ne crois pas, non », rétorqua-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être comme toi tu acceptes de l'être pour satisfaire les autres. Je n'aurais pas supporté la pression ni les attentes des autres, qui pensent que tu seras évidemment parfait. Merci, mais très peu. Ce n'est pas la vie que j'espère pour moi.

- Et c'est quoi, la vie que tu espères, au juste ? », se moqua-t-elle. « Rencontrer une jolie fille que tu aimeras si c'est possible, l'épouser, qui sait ? Et puis, peut-être regretter et te dire, après le divorce, _'ce n'est pas grave, on peut faire des erreurs ?'._ Essayer d'avoir ton diplôme, puis une licence, peut-être échouer, peut-être faillir à tout ce que tu entreprendras mais toujours être convaincu que_ 'personne n'est parfait' _et recommencer tout encore une fois, à chaque fois ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? », questionna-t-il, l'air détaché. « Tu veux que je te dise ? Ce n'est pas l'échec qui est effrayant, c'est ta peur de l'échec qui l'est.

- J'ai besoin de continuer ce que m'a confié Rogue », marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« C'est ça, oui, sois une gentille fille bien sage », railla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. Ou pour être née sourde. Ou muette, aveugle, laide, sotte, odieuse.

Imparfaite.

* * *

><p>Hermione frotta son chaudron avec plus de rage que nécessaire. Elle poussa un grognement de colère lorsque le chiffon dérapa et que son doigt s'érafla sur le métal.<p>

« Un problème ? », lui demanda Ginny.

« Rien », répondit Hermione en nettoyant négligemment le sang sur un chiffon propre. « Malfoy pactise avec l'ennemi. »

Ginny se redressa sur ses genoux et leva sa tête par-dessus celle d'Hermione avant de redescendre à son niveau. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Katerina n'est pas l'ennemi.

- Un peu, si », répliqua Hermione.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si furieuse. Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas de la jalousie mal placée, parce que ce serait tout bonnement _idiot_.

- _Hein ?_ De la jalousie ? », répéta Hermione, ahurie.

« Sait-on jamais, tu es possiblement tombée sous le charme de Malfoy…

- Rien à voir. C'est juste que je me sentais moins seule en sachant que Malfoy non plus ne prenait pas Katerina-la-Sainte-Vierge pour le plus beau joyau de la couronne. Je crains que ça n'ait changé, à présent ! ». Elle marqua une pause. « Dis-moi, tu ne connaitrais pas un moyen d'éliminer efficacement cette mousse au fond du chaudron ? Et puis cette croûte, là, je crois que c'est… Du fromage grillé ? ».

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles parlèrent des diverses manières de frotter un chaudron (techniques développées au fil des ans à force de retenues avec Rogue) tout en se plaignant, parallèlement, de Rogue et de sa cruauté – ce sujet avait beau être récurrent, il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à dire.

Hermione s'arracha à la contemplation des bouts de moisissures de chaudron pour apercevoir Malfoy qui arrivait.

« Vous parliez de moi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui », répondit Hermione.

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné.

Ginny lança un regard éloquent à son amie. « Hermione, nous parlions de la raclure de nos chaudrons.

- C'est bien ce que je disais », rétorqua-t-elle.

C'était le signal, comprit immédiatement Ginny. Le signal pour s'en aller avant d'être prise dans la tornade. Elle se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds. « Bon, je vous laisse », déclara-t-elle. « Les gars jouent à _'qui je baise, qui j'épouse et qui je tue'_, et ça a l'air plutôt marrant. A plus ! ».

* * *

><p>« Zacharias Smith, Rusard et Dumbledore.<p>

- Facile ! », s'amusa Ginny. « Je baise Smith, j'épouse Dumbledore et à moi le fric et la célébrité puis je tue Rusard en l'étranglant avec ses longs cheveux sales.

- Je tue Smith », grogna Harry. « Certes, je me sacrifie en couchant avec Rusard, mais je rends service à l'humanité tout entière en éliminant Smith, ce cloporte, ce monstre d'égoïsme et d'arrogance, ce ricaneur, ce casse-bonbons…

- Je crois que nous avons compris », le coupa Ginny dans sa diatribe.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de critiquer Zacharias Smith. Il continua, cependant : « J'épouse Dumbledore, même si ce n'est pas de bon cœur. Après tout, moi, je suis couvert pour la célébrité et la fortune ! Mais bon, je ne me vois pas coucher avec lui… ».

Ils frissonnèrent tous à cette idée.

« Bon, bon ! », s'écria précipitamment George pour leur permettre d'oublier ces horribles images. « Harry, Miss Teigne et Cho Chang. Evidemment, Harry, tu ne joues pas ce tour.

- Je couche avec Harry, j'épouse Cho – comme ça je me la fais des tonnes de fois – et je tue Miss Teigne », répondit Fred.

- Tu couches avec moi ?! », s'épouvanta Harry. « Hors de question !

- C'est vrai que c'est malsain de se faire l'ex de sa sœur », ricana Ron.

« Non, mais attendez ! Il se trouve que lorsque je couche avec quelqu'un », commença Fred, « j'ai comme la capacité de m'extraire de mon corps et ainsi de m'éloigner de la scène, vous voyez ? Ce ne sera donc pas vraiment moi qui coucherai avec Harry, en fin de compte !

- Et moi alors, t'as pensé à moi ? Je ne peux pas m'extraire de mon corps », gémit Harry. « Oh, Morgana ! quelle horreur… ».

Il s'avéra que Ron choisissait de coucher avec Cho, d'épouser Harry et de tuer Miss Teigne. « Comme ça, pas besoin de se toucher, Harry », rassura Ron, soulagé.

« Je couche avec Cho, j'épouse Miss Teigne et, euh, je tue Harry », dit Ginny.

« Hé ! », s'indigna celui-ci.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous prévoyez d'épouser la personne avec qui vous n'avez absolument pas l'intention de coucher ? », interrogea Fred, sceptique. « C'est ça, votre conception du mariage ? ».

George, Harry, Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Eh bien, votre avenir va être mortel », conclut Fred.

* * *

><p>Ron apprit, les jours suivants, en écoutant très attentivement les rumeurs, qu'en fin de compte, ça ne collait pas trop entre Katerina et Seamus. D'un côté, c'était réjouissant, mais d'un autre, ça laissait plus de chances au correspondant mystère d'être le véritable petit-ami de Katerina. Le problème résidait, bien évidemment, dans le fait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était ce correspondant et que, du coup, impossible de savoir s'il pouvait se mesurer à lui ou non.<p>

Ron se concentra, fixant sa plume serrée dans son poing, dans l'espoir de trouver des arguments pertinents pour défendre sa cause, il soupira en se disant que peine perdue, il n'y arrivait pas.

Ginny, intriguée, se pencha sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Hé, non mais ça ne va pas ! », s'écria Ron comme une vierge effarouchée en ramenant le papier contre sa poitrine. « C'est mon courrier, c'est privé ! ».

Sa sœur lui lança un regard appuyé. « Ta correspondance avec maman ? Oui, très privé, en effet, Ronald. »

Il se renfrogna. « Je lui demandais si je pouvais adopter un croup, cet été. Mais elle est contre toutes sortes d'animaux domestiques en dehors des hiboux et des chouettes.

- Oui, depuis que…

- Je sais, je sais ! », s'agaça-t-il. « Depuis que j'ai tué les deux poussins que nous avions adoptés, l'un en le noyant parce que je voulais lui faire prendre un bain et l'autre en essayant de lui brosser les dents.

- Et les poussins n'ont pas de dents », ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ginny.

Il la foudroya du regard. « J'avais quatre ans, pour l'amour du Ciel !

- Je crois que tu devrais lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire que tu abandonnes », conseilla Ginny. « Elle n'acceptera pas, tu sais…

- Ouais », soupira Ron.

Il se mit à l'écriture de sa lettre, cette fois-ci pour admettre sa défaite. Une fois qu'il en fut satisfait – il avait pesté tout son soûl contre ses frères et sœurs pour des motifs divers, parfois justifiés, souvent inexacts – il se leva pour se diriger vers la volière afin de remettre son courrier à Coq, son hibou.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la volière, il se rappela qu'il avait offert une chouette à Katerina dont il connaissait le nom. Elle l'avait appelée Ronald ! – il avait failli s'étouffer de colère lorsqu'il l'avait appris, la semaine précédente.

Il préféra d'abord envoyer sa lettre puis il chercha le sifflet qui était quelque part au fond de son sac de cours. Il poussa un cri de victoire quand il réussit à l'attraper.

Il siffla en pensant très fort à Ronald – l'animal – et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch, celui-ci était devant lui.

« Waouh, j'ai vraiment une chance de cocu, moi », murmura Ron. « Il y a une lettre accrochée à ta patte… Si ça se trouve, il s'agit de l'éventuel-petit-ami de Katerina… ».

A l'instant où il s'apprêta à dérouler le parchemin, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et Ron se tourna, surpris. Avec horreur, il se rendit compte que c'était Hermione.

Il cacha vivement la lettre derrière son dos.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus coupable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

« De quoi tu parles ? », prétendit Ron. Il recula quand elle s'approcha, comme un fauve chassant sa proie. « Tu savais que les espagnols avaient décidé d'élire un nouveau Ministre de la Magie ? », piailla-t-il pour dissimuler son malaise.

Hermione n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de sa personne. Elle le fixait, les yeux plissés par la défiance.

« Il parait qu'un changement de gouvernement, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis six cent ans au moins… Pas comme chez nous, on a connu des gouvernements plus incapables les uns que les autres », continua-t-il, mais sa voix faiblissait sur la fin de la phrase.

« Ron, donne-moi ce que tu as dans le dos. Tout de suite », menaça-t-elle.

Il faillit glapir : « oui, Maitresse ! », mais heureusement se contint.

« Euh, non. _Non !_ », répondit-il.

Elle agita sa baguette, agacée, et il se retrouva pieds et poings liés par une corde. Elle lui arracha le parchemin des mains et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

« Cette lettre appartient à Katerina Sainte Parfaite Raven ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas le droit de lire son courrier !

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? », répliqua Ron, piqué. « La seule différence, c'est que tu pensais que c'était le mien !

- Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi », rétorqua Hermione à son tour. « Alors que toi, tu as clairement des sentiments pour cette nunuche, et _ça_, ça s'appelle de la jalousie déplacée !

- Ça va, relâche-moi », marmonna Ron. « Et cesse de l'insulter, tu serais gentille. »

Hermione le scruta, quelques temps, puis choisit de le libérer. Elle lui tendit le parchemin. « Tu peux le lire, si tu veux. Mais crois-moi, tu vas franchir une limite et tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de lire une lettre dont tu n'es pas le destinataire, mais aussi de briser toute confiance que vous pourriez un jour avoir l'un envers l'autre. Alors réfléchis bien. »

Il contempla le parchemin durant plusieurs secondes, puis finalement grogna. « Tu m'embêtes, Hermione. »

Avec un soupir, il rattacha la lettre à la patte de Ronald-l'animal. « Vole pour transmettre la lettre au bon destinataire », chuchota-t-il au hibou.

Il s'accouda sur la rambarde et observa le volatile prendre son envol, devenant peu à peu un point luisant dans le dégradé de rouge, de gris et de rose pâle du ciel s'étendant presque à l'infini, uniquement rompu par la ligne d'horizon du soleil couchant. Il sentit le vent dans ses cheveux, dont il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Je regrette déjà. Je ne saurai jamais qui est l'éventuel-petit-ami de Kat.

- Demande-lui. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Tu parles. »

* * *

><p>Sans se rendre compte, Ron et Hermione remontèrent ensemble jusqu'au dortoir du premier. Ils demeurèrent silencieux tout le long du trajet, chacun d'eux ayant trop peur de rompre le fragile équilibre qui s'était établi.<p>

Hermione s'immobilisa sur le perron du dortoir, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant quelle attitude adopter, à présent. Elle décida de s'asseoir en compagnie de Ron sur le lit de celui-ci. Il était allongé et feignait de s'amuser à lancer le vif d'or et à le rattraper. Hermione s'étendit à côté de lui, délicatement, et entreprit de fixer le plafond – enfin, ce qui aurait dû être le plafond si les lits n'avaient pas de baldaquin.

La voix de Ron s'éleva. « Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? ».

Hermione souffla, soulagée. « Ça dépend. Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

- Tant mieux. Moi non plus, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Je, hum… ». Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « … Suis désolé pour l'histoire avec, eh bien, les elfes. »

- Oh… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils refusent la liberté », dit-elle, démoralisée, au bout de plusieurs secondes silencieuses. « Comment peut-on volontairement renoncer à sa liberté ? ».

Hermione fixait toujours le baldaquin du lit. Ron, trop concentré sur son vif, ne la regardait pas mais il eut clairement l'impression qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Ils ont l'habitude d'être maltraités, ça ne leur semble pas anormal, quand bien même ça ne l'est pas pour toi.

- C'est ignoble, ce qu'ils subissent, Ron…

- Peut-être qu'ils ont peur ». Elle se tourna instantanément vers lui, intriguée. Il haussa les épaules. « Chez les moldus, la liberté est un idéal pour lequel les hommes se sont toujours battus. Toi, tu as été élevée dans cette culture, mais les elfes ? Les elfes se sont toujours occupés des sorciers, mais jamais d'eux-mêmes. La liberté implique des responsabilités. Peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas prendre les bonnes décisions pour eux, et peut-être qu'ils sont effrayés par ce que tu leur propose avec tant de sincérité et de compassion. Lorsque l'on est soumis, on se contente d'obéir, on ne réfléchit pas trop aux erreurs que l'on pourrait commettre si l'on décide soi-même. Par exemple, les elfes n'ont pas à choisir entre le bien et le mal, la magie blanche et la magie noire. Ils n'ont pas de responsabilité morale. Leurs actes et leurs pensées ne leur sont pas imputées, à eux, mais à leur maître. Pour eux, la liberté est un fardeau. C'est comme un plongeon vertigineux dans le vide qui peut les happer. Seul Dobby était assez courageux pour accepter de plonger ». Ron marqua une courte pause. « En fait, si l'on réfléchit bien, les sorciers s'appuient beaucoup sur les elfes : ce sont eux qui s'occupent de tâches ménagères, de la cuisine et l'intérieur en général, même de l'éducation des enfants. Les sorciers dépendent d'eux. Donc, peut-être que, dans ce système, l'esclave n'est pas celui que tu crois.

- Et tu proposes quoi ? », grinça Hermione. « Ces discours sont bien jolis, mais entre temps, ce sont les elfes qui souffrent. Tu suggères de ne pas changer les choses ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je crois que tu es la personne parfaite. Tu es destinée à améliorer les choses, Hermione ça, c'est sûr.

- J'aimerais pouvoir trouver le juste milieu », soupira Hermione. « Les affranchir sans pour autant qu'ils en soient effrayés. J'aimerais qu'ils voient la liberté comme une chance, un droit fondamental et non pas une charge. Comme Dobby la voyait. »

De nouveau, il haussa les épaules. « Tu y arriveras, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. »

Ils demeurèrent muets quelques minutes puis Hermione demanda, narquoise : « Depuis quand ta réflexion s'est-elle autant approfondie ? ».

Il émit un léger rire. « J'ai lu pas mal de livre pour impressioner Katerina », plaisanta-t-il. « Réfléchir me donne mal aux os, c'est grave ?

- Quand on est dépourvu d'entrainement, comme toi, c'est normal », le rassura Hermione.

Ils cessèrent brutalement de rire lorsqu'Harry entra dans la pièce. Il clignait bêtement des yeux, étonné.

« Oh, vous êtes… ?

- … Euh, réconciliés ? Ouais », marmonna Ron.

« Et nous n'aurions jamais dû nous disputer », ajouta Hermione. « Avec toi non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Harry en demeura figé par la surprise, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il agita la main, comme pour effacer toutes leurs disputes. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que ça nous a fait du bien, de nous détacher un peu, tous les trois. D'être un peu seuls. »

Hermione et Ron sourirent. Harry, tout naturellement, s'invita sur le lit de Ron. Il s'assit sur le rebord. « Vous vous bougez, oui ?

- Ça dépend, tu paies combien ? », demanda Hermione, malicieuse.

Harry la fixa, sa mâchoire se décrochant presque sous le coup de la stupéfaction. « Tu nous écoutais !

- Evidemment. En parlant de Ginny… ».

Ron et Hermione se redressèrent et s'assirent chacun d'un côté. Harry, pris entre eux deux, accorda un soin tout particulier ses chaussures, embarrassé.

- Eh bien, quoi ? », dit-il sèchement.

Ron lui donna un coup d'épaule. « Allez, je sais bien que c'est ma sœur, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le pouvoir d'empêcher quoi que ce soit qui doive arriver – elle est très têtue. Tu peux nous raconter.

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire ! », protesta-t-il. Il souffla et se massa les tempes sous le regard entendu de ses deux amis. « J'aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose, mais il n'y a rien. Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit, la dernière fois ? 'Harry, ne joue pas au grand frère'. _Au grand frère_, doux Merlin ! C'est comme ça qu'elle me voit ?! En plus, elle préfère me tuer plutôt que de m'épouser ou même de coucher avec moi !

- Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je crois que vous faîtes référence au jeu dont elle parlait, c'est ça ? », questionna Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête tandis qu'Harry se passait la main dans les cheveux, dépité. « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? ». Après quelques secondes silence, il s'exclama : « … Quoi, vous n'avez pas de solution à me proposer ? … !

- Oh, ce n'était pas une question rhétorique ! », comprit Hermione.

Ron grimaçait. « Mec, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne suis très fort dans ces trucs-là.

- Bon, ça suffit, trop de mélodrame », décréta Harry. « Et si tu nous parlais de Malfoy, Hermione, hum ? Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? ».

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment, en fait.

- Nous vous avons vu vous taper dessus durant la retenue, hier.

- Oui, une _si jolie_ preuve d'amour », ironisa Hermione.

« Donc, il y a quelque chose ou pas ? », répéta Harry.

« Il pourrait y avoir un truc, je suppose. Avec beaucoup de bonne volonté de notre part.

- Et de retenue », renchérit Ron. Il expliqua : « Concernant vos pulsions meurtrières. Je te signale que des paris circulent à Poudlard : et j'ai misé sur toi, n'oublie pas ! Je reste persuadé que tu vas tuer le blondinet platine la première !

- Si c'est ta manière de nous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur, merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Et toi avec la Vicomtesse Parfaite ?

- Arrête avec ces surnoms !

- Celui-ci n'était pas trop mauvais », intervint Harry.

Il faut savoir qu'Hermione avait tout une réserve de ces surnoms : _Mademoiselle Mes-vertus-dépassent-l'entendement _; _Sainte Katerina, matrone des godiches_, _l'Idéaliste au sourire rêveur idiot_, _Miss Je-Vis-Dans-Le-Monde-Des-Bisounours_ – ce qui avait donné naissance à _Luna-Lovegood-Bis-Mais-Nettement-Plus-Horripilante _– et bien d'autres encore. C'était effarant à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à Rogue, sur ce point-là.

« Tu viens d'appeler Draco le _blondinet platine_ !

- _Tu_ l'appelles le blondinet platine ! Et, parfois même, tu le traites de – et je cite – _fausse blonde aristocratique_ _!_

- Va t'occuper de ta propre blonde », lâcha Hermione, agacée. « Quoi que l'on se demande si elle a des cheveux blonds avec des mèches roses ou des cheveux roses avec des mèches blondes !

- Stop ! », ordonna fermement Harry. « On ne va pas encore une fois se disputer à cause des filles ! Et, euh, oui, de Malfoy.

- Des filles, quoi », commenta Ron, mesquin, souriant au rictus crispé d'Hermione.

Harry poursuivit : « … Aucun de nous trois n'est près d'avancer avec son, hum, partenaire, alors c'est bête de se chamailler encore, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y a pas le moindre soupçon de relation, entre Katerina et moi », dit Ron, redevenu maussade. « Et il n'y en aura jamais. C'est presque humainement impossible, nous deux. Elle est tellement parfaite, et moi je suis tellement…

- _Imparfait ?_ », suggéra Hermione.

« Ouais », grogna Ron. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

Elle décida visiblement de contenir sa rancune puisqu'elle entreprit de le consoler. « C'est peut-être ça le truc entre vous deux », objecta-t-elle. « Tu sais, le feu et la glace, le noir et le blanc. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ».

Non, il ne voyait pas.

« Ouais.

- Tu devrais lui parler », dit Harry.

« Hermione m'a déjà dit ça. Vous n'avez pas mieux, comme conseil ? », lança Ron.

« C'est mieux que ceux que tu m'as offert », fit observer Harry.

Ron s'étouffa avec sa salive. « Peut-être. Mon silence n'était qu'une forme de protestation pacifiste à une éventuelle relation avec ma sœur.

- C'est ça, ouais. »

De nouveau le silence, mais cette fois-ci dicté par une profonde réflexion.

« Parler. Pff », commenta Ron. « J'en suis fatigué à l'avance. »

* * *

><p>Hermione, tandis qu'elle massacrait son pudding à coup de cuillère, se demanda si elle devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Malfoy. Il discutait avec Anna Nonyme – enfin, il parlait plutôt tout seul, mais là n'était pas la question – et elle éprouvait quelques scrupules à l'arracher de cet échange si intéressant.<p>

Mon œil, oui ! L'idée lui fout les jetons, c'est tout.

Avec les garçons, ils avaient décidé d'avoir chacun une discussion avec leur _partenaire_, comme le disait si bien Harry. Enfin, leur possible partenaire. Quoi que leur impossible partenaire serait encore plus correct.

Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle était, des trois, la moins avancée. Harry était déjà sorti avec Ginny, et Ron avait au moins été ami avec Katerina. Alors qu'elle, le seul passé qu'elle partageait avec Malfoy, c'était une relation tumultueuse de haine et d'aversion mutuelles. Pas très encourageant, donc.

Elle touilla son bol de chocolat chaud, morose, et se rendit à son cour de botanique dans le même état d'esprit. Toute à son dilemme – discuter ou pas discuter ? – elle ne se rendit compte de la présence de Malfoy à ses côtés qu'une demi-heure après le début du cours, lorsqu'il toussota, la faisant sursauter de surprise.

« Tu as rempoté cette plante et tu tasses depuis dix minutes au moins. Alors que nous sommes déjà passés à l'arrosage.

- Sans commentaire », maugréa Hermione.

Elle arrosa rapidement sa plante puis écouta avec attention Mme Chourave expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas pincer les feuilles de la plante sous peine de se recevoir un jet d'encre dans la figure.

Et devinez quoi ? Malfoy pinça les feuilles !

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise et de dégoût mêlés lorsqu'une partie de l'encre l'éclaboussa. « Malfoy ! », hurla-t-elle, excédée.

Discuter ? Tu parles, ouais ! Hurler est bien plus efficace pour attirer l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras !

« J'ai les mains et les bras pleins d'encre ! », continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Mme Chourave leur ordonna de s'essuyer sans plus s'attarder sur leur cas. Hermione faillit en hurler de rage.

« Je crois que c'est tellement gluant que ça ne part même pas avec un sort », siffla-t-elle, furieuse, étouffant avec peine des jurons.

« Attends, je vais nettoyer ça », dit Draco.

Il prit un chiffon et entreprit de lui essuyer les doigts. Hermione le regarda faire, muette de stupeur. Elle aurait pu mettre sa main à couper qu'au bout d'un moment, les mouvements du garçon étaient plus lents, comme s'il prenait lui aussi conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il leva les yeux vers elle, la fixant intensément et…

« Tu as fini, oui ? », interrogea-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Quoi, _quoi ?_

Mais _ferme-la_, Hermione !

Tu n'es vraiment bonne à rien, ma parole !

Voilà. Hermione Granger ou comment rompre la magie du moment. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été tellement…_ elle-même_, elle aurait pu concrétiser avec Ron au lieu de les laisser se tourner autour. Elle avait eu avec lui des tas d'occasions ratées comme celle-ci.

Draco soupira. « Tu sais, Granger, malgré ta réticence incompréhensible à toute forme de romantisme, il faut bien…

- Romantisme, avec toi ? », prétendit-elle avec un rire haut perché qui sonnait affreusement faux. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! ».

Non mais quelle idiote ! Non seulement elle est incapable de discuter ou de créer un moment romantique, mais en plus elle le rompt quand on le crée pour elle, et, _pire encore_, elle le nie lorsqu'on insiste ! Comment voulez-vous que ces deux-là se mettent un jour ensemble, je vous prie ? C'est à s'en arracher les cheveux. Moi, personnellement, j'abandonne, je jette l'éponge. Libre à vous d'espérer encore.

Malfoy leva les yeux ciel, lui aussi découragé.

Eh bien, on n'est pas sorti du sable, comme dirait mon vieil oncle – il n'a plus toutes ses dents alors il a du mal à prononcer le _ge_ de 'auberge'.

* * *

><p>Hermione fut d'autant plus agacée par sa propre attitude lorsqu'Harry lui fit un compte-rendu de sa discussion avec Ginny. Ron était assis à même le sol et, tout en jouant avec le bout de la couverture, écoutait d'une oreille distraite.<p>

« Alors, elle ne va accepter de sortir avec toi seulement si tu te teins de nouveau les cheveux en brun ? », récapitula Hermione, haussant des sourcils surpris.

« Euh, ouais. Je ne comprends pas bien – mes cheveux roux la dérangent tant que ça ?

- Elle te balade, Harry. Ginny ne s'attacherait pas à ton apparence. Je crois qu'elle cherchait juste à gagner du temps pour réfléchir.

- Tu crois ? ».

Elle roula des yeux. « Bien sûr. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas envie de sortir avec toi, en fait.

- _Quoi ?_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit _plus tôt !_

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu as rompu, la dernière fois. En mai, l'an passé. J'aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi.

- Et moi aussi », leur parvint la voix étouffée de Ron.

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est quelque chose d'idiot.

- Dis toujours.

- Je… ». Il expira. « Vous vous rappelez que j'étais l'horcruxe de Voldemort ?

- On ne risque pas vraiment d'oublier », fit observer Hermione.

« Zut, j'avais oublié ! », dit Ron, se tapant la main contre le front.

« Ce jour-là, quand j'ai marché vers lui, vers une mort que je savais certaine, quand je l'ai laissé me tuer – j'ai détruit l'horcruxe en moi. Et je… En fait, je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression d'avoir éliminé une partie de moi. C'était comme… Un suicide. Et… J'ai passé tout l'été à réfléchir à ce morceau d'âme qui s'était si bien accroché à la mienne. Ce morceau d'âme d'un monstre. Quand je repense au médaillon de Serpentard, qui nous transformait quand on le portait, je me demandais si j'avais ça en moi depuis toujours. Quand je me montrais en colère ou impulsif, quelle part était de moi et quelle autre de _lui ?_ Voldemort. En fin de compte, laquelle des deux âmes a contrôlé mon corps et mon esprit, pendant tout ce temps ? Et ensuite, après le supposé suicide, j'avais l'impression d'avoir si _froid_… D'être vide, en fait.

- Mec… », murmura Ron, à bout de souffle. « On ne savait pas…

- Bien sûr que vous ne saviez pas », répliqua Harry, agacé pour une raison qu'il ignorait. « Je vous avais prévenu que c'était idiot.

- Ça ne l'est pas », contredit Hermione. « C'est pour ça que tu as ruminé tout l'été ? Tu nous avais à peine adressé trois mots à la suite. La seule personne avec qui tu avais bien voulu parler, c'était... Malfoy.

- Je persiste à dire que je ne comprends pas cette réaction », commenta Ron.

« Parce que Malfoy comprend ce que c'est que de se sentir condamné à suivre une voie choisir pour nous par un autre que nous », répliqua Harry.

« Il faut que tu lui expliques. A Ginny.

- Vous pensez qu'elle comprendra ? Je n'ai pas envie de remuer de mauvais souvenirs. A l'époque, j'avais été incapable de… D'exprimer ces sentiments-là. Comment lui expliquer, alors ?

- Comme tu viens de le faire avec nous. Tu te contentes de répéter », dit Ron. « Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile ! Si tu veux, tu écris tout sur un bout de papier et tu te contentes de lire. »

Hermione lança un oreiller sur Ron. « Idiot. Cette méthode manque de sincérité. Et je pense que Ginny mérite qu'Harry fasse un minimum d'efforts.

- Bof », fut le seul commentaire de Ron. « Mais si tu nous parlais de comment tu as avancé avec la fouine peroxydée, Hermione ?

- Nada. C'est le mot qui décrit le mieux notre relation, pour l'instant. Vous, vous n'avez qu'à vous raccommoder avec vos filles…

- Alors que toi, avec ton gars… Ouais, c'est certainement bien plus difficile.

- T'as tout compris, Harry. Et toi, Ron, avec la Reine des Glaces ?

- Nada, moi aussi. Et je commence à me dire que c'est pitoyable de voir que nos discussions tournent autant autour de l'amour. »

Je commençais à me le dire aussi, figurez-vous. Je préférais encore quand les personnages se sautaient dessus pour s'étriper, parce que c'était plus drôle. Là, c'est tout simplement dégoulinant de sentiments et j'en ai honnêtement un haut-le-cœur – à moins que ça ne soit du à cette sauce pesto douteuse qu'a cuisiné mon frère. Même la romance de Neville et de Parkinson était plus marrante, c'est dire. Je suis sûr que les pendus en place publique s'avançant vers l'échafaud mettaient plus d'enthousiasme dans leur marche que moi j'en ai à écrire cette partie.

« … Bon, alors parlons d'autre chose, voulez-vous ? », acheva Ron.

« Quoi ? », demanda Harry, intéressé.

« Est-ce que vous saviez que…

- Si tu nous parles encore de l'Espagne, je te fais ravaler tes cheveux bruns », le prévint Hermione.

Ron se tut. Le coin de sa lèvre tressauta, comme un tic nerveux. « Mince, qui a quelque chose à dire, dans ce cas ? ».

Hermione et Harry soupirèrent de concert.

Après quelques secondes de silence insupportable, Ron murmura, presque effrayé : « Hermione, quels sont les devoirs que nous devons rendre, cette semaine ? ».

J'en suis atterrée aussi, croyez-moi. Ron qui se préoccupe de ses devoirs, c'est une première. Hermione hurla à la possession et réclama une cérémonie d'exorcisme sur-le-champ tandis qu'Harry tentait de lui confisquer sa baguette dans le but de l'empêcher de céder à ses tendances suicidaires dues à une supposée sévère dépression.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>« Eh bien, votre avenir va être mortel », conclut Fred. <strong>**J'avoue, la référence à la mort de Fred, c'était malsain.

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

Faenlgiec : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas reçu ta review. La seule chose que j'ai eu, c'est un message de ff dans ma boite mail me disant que j'ai reçu une review de ta part. En tout cas, ça m'avais mise de bonne humeur, surtout que je venais de sortir d'un cours d'histoire-géo pourri comme il n'y en a rarement eu (dis-toi que mon prof, il ressemble un peu à Rogue...). Alors merci à toi !

Marion310391 : Merci pour ta review ! Excuse mon retard, je ne l'avais pas reçu et je ne pouvais pas répondre... Quand tu dis que ma fic manque de détails et de liens... C'est à dire ? Je sais bien qu'il y a plein de trucs incohérents (Dumbledore et Rogue qui reviennent à la vie, des élèves qui auraient dû avoir passé leurs ASPICs qui reviennent pour on ne sait quelle raison, pour ne citer que ça) mais je veux bien répondre à toute question que tu pourrais avoir !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Lalalove You.

**Auteur : **Liluvia.

**Résumé :** Et puis, Hermione comprit, elle aussi, et ils échangèrent une œillade effarée. Draco et elle discutaient presque cordialement depuis plus de dix minutes ! Ils préparaient des plans machiavéliques ensemble ! Ils étaient devenus amis sans même s'en rendre compte ! Il se passe de drôles de choses à Poudlard…

**Commencé le : **08 Avril 2014.

**Fini le : **02 Octobre 2014.

**Note de début :** Excusez mon retard (problèmes avec ffnet) mais voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! Suis un peu triste de le poster… Je vous conseille d'écouter _Brave_ de Sara Bareilles en lisant ce chapitre, parce que c'est cette chanson qui a fait de Kat ce qu'elle est. Donc, si on réfléchit, Kat, c'est un peu de ma meilleure amie et beaucoup de Sara Bareilles, et moi j'ai rajouté quelques trucs par-ci par-là…

Vous voulez que je vous raconte un truc amusant ? J'ai décidé, au bout du deuxième chapitre, de d'afficher le pairing dramione… et mes vues ont augmenté en flèche, c'est dingue (plus de 150 pour le chapitre 3 !) ! Ça ressemble vachement à une stratégie marketing, non ? Sans vouloir vexer les fans de dramione, hein, mais je trouvais l'anecdote drôle (comment ça, c'est pas drôle ?).

On m'a fait la remarque que les repères temporels étaient un peu flous (voire beaucoup, même) et j'ai expliqué ça à une fille dans un MP, alors, comme je suis paresseuse, je vais me contenter de copier/coller l'explication :

_Chaque chapitre correspond à un trimestre, en dehors des chapitres 3 et 4 qui constituent le 3e trimestre (j'ai parlé des vacances, non ?). Quand j'écris, c'est simple, s'il n'y a pas de liens temporels, c'est tout simplement que je construis ma fic de la même manière que sont construits films. Par exemple, dans un film, ils ne t'écriront pas en sous-titre (ou ne te diront pas en voix off) : le lendemain, deux jours plus, la semaine d'après, etc. Les scènes défilent et c'est tout, avec parfois un indicateur par-ci par-là. _

_Ceci dit, comme ma fic n'est pas un film, je vais probablement corriger ça plus tard :D_

Voilà, je corrigerai quand j'aurais pas trop la flemme :D

* * *

><p>Katerina était à la bibliothèque, travaillant pour le devoir qu'elle devait rendre à McGonagall à la fin de la semaine suivante. Tout en réfléchissant au moyen d'enfermer une essence intangible dans une forme matérielle, elle trempa sa plume dans son encrier, seulement pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était vide. Elle farfouilla un instant dans son sac de cours pour finalement comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus de bouteilles d'encre.<p>

Elle faillit fondre en larmes.

« Katerina ? ».

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Oui, Ron ? Si tu veux encore m'offrir un cadeau, j'aimerais un encrier, tu serais gentil.

- Un… ? Euh, oui, d'accord. »

Il chercha dans son propre sac accroché à son épaule par une lanière, et, après quelques tentatives infructueuses, en trouva un qu'il lui tendit.

« Euh, il est à moitié vide. »

« Tout est bon à prendre. Merci », dit-elle dans un reniflement.

« Je peux… te parler ? ».

D'un signe du menton, elle l'invita à prendre une chaise, ce en quoi il s'exécuta.

Il se racla la gorge, un peu nerveux. « Voilà. Tu te rappelles, de la chouette que je t'ai offerte ?

- Oh, tu parles de Lord Jelly ? J'ai décidé de changer son nom.

- Et tu l'as rebaptisé… ? », commença Ron, estomaqué, puis il s'interrompit. « Peu importe, ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Donc, cette chouette – Lord, euh, Jelly – eh bien, je dois t'avouer…

- Oui ? », demanda-t-elle patiemment.

« Elle était, hum – comment dire ça sans passer pour un imbécile ? En fait, c'est une histoire assez comique, quand on y pense, parce que… Lord Jelly était – mais je dois préciser que j'ai été accablé de doutes et de tourments intérieurs, et tu dois comprendre que je ne prends pas ça à la légère, évidemment.

- Je crois que j'ai loupé la partie où tu devais m'expliquer le problème.

- Vraiment ? … Ah, oui, le problème – bien sûr ». Une pause. « Suis-je vraiment obligé de l'aborder ? ».

Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. « Attends, tu veux que… j'accepte des excuses – est-ce que c'était des excuses ? – sans savoir de quoi il s'agit, au juste ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de te dire ». Il déglutit. « Tu crois que ce serait possible ? Parce que, tout de même, je veux dire… C'est plutôt raisonnable, non ? ».

Elle croisa les bras, le jaugeant du regard. « Ronald, je sais bien que je suis quelqu'un de bien gentil et compréhensif, en général, mais tu m'en demandes un peu trop, là, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non. Enfin, j'espérais ». Il soupira. « Bon, d'accord. J'ai détourné ta chouette et j'ai intercepté ton courrier. »

Le silence qui suivit fut, pour Ron, assourdissant. Il se laissa glisser sur son siège, ses jambes semblables à du coton, persuadé qu'il s'agissait du silence avant la tempête. Après quelques secondes d'un mutisme lourd d'embarras et de tension, il leva les yeux vers sa camarade.

Il la vit, surpris, ranger ses affaires, enroulant soigneusement ses parchemins et nettoyant sa plume sur un mouchoir immaculé. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'immobilisa, le fixa un instant, haussa les épaules et s'en alla.

« Ça aurait pu être pire », souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p>« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait pu être pire ! ».<p>

Ron rangea le coussin dont il tripotait la taie depuis un quart d'heure pour mettre ses yeux à la hauteur de ceux d'Hermione. « Mais pourquoi ? », protesta-t-il. « Elle n'a pas crié, c'est un bon début !

- Ron, cette fille ne crie jamais ! Si vous voulez entendre ma théorie : je pense… qu'elle a été génétiquement modifiée à la naissance ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi calme à une annonce pareille !

- Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de me dire, mais au vu des grimaces qu'arbore Harry, ce n'était pas une remarque très sympathique », s'irrita Ron.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, parcourant le dortoir des garçons en plusieurs allers-retours. « Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une espèce de complot gouvernemental.

- Attends, si ça se trouve, peut-être qu'un pays ennemis a créé ce monstre de perfection et l'a infiltré dans notre pays afin de nous détruire de l'intérieur ! », poursuivit Harry.

« C'est ça, oui », railla Ron. « Très plausible. Et moi, je danse la gigue à la messe tous les dimanches, mais vous savez, seulement dans le but de déstabiliser les fidèles. Je dois détruire l'Eglise de l'intérieur ! ».

Hermione lui lança un regard dédaigneux. « On ne peut pas détruire l'Eglise en se comportant en guignol. Si tu veux accomplir ta mission, tu devras y mettre plus de bonne volonté. Tu es vraiment un incapable, Ronald.

- Vraiment », répéta Harry pour l'appuyer.

Ron émit un petit gémissement de frustration en se laissant tomber sur son lit. « Allez, Hermione, dis-moi qui c'est, l'émetteur de la lettre !

- Non », trancha-t-elle. « Hors de question que je le fasse. Tu n'as qu'à aller t'expliquer avec la version féminine de Chuck Norris et tu en auras peut-être des nouvelles.

- _Qui ça ?_ ».

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Hermione se sentit soudainement happée par des bras qui s'abattirent sur ses épaules.

« Je viens de me rappeler un truc… Ginny voulait juste que je retrouve mes cheveux bruns », siffla furieusement Harry à son oreille. « Je lui ai fait tout un petit speech sur combien j'avais été malheureux et perdu à cette sombre période de ma vie, sur combien je regrettais et j'ai discouru pendant un quart d'heure sur ma future honnêteté et elle, tout ce qu'elle désirait, _c'était que je ne sois plus roux !_ », acheva-t-il, le ton de sa voix grimpant des paliers de plus en plus aigus à mesure qu'il s'énervait. « Tu t'es complétement trompée, Hermione ! ».

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu aurais dû me prévenir, j'aurais bien aimé assister à cette – j'en suis certaine – délicieuse humiliation. »

Elle pencha tranquillement la tête sur le côté pour échapper à l'impact de sa joue et du coussin que venait de lui lancer dessus Harry.

« Ron, tu me rends mes cheveux bruns », exigea Harry.

Bien que Ron voulût refuser, il songea qu'être brun ne lui avait en aucun servi cette année, alors autant redevenir roux. Les deux garçons se rendirent à la salle de bain pour appliquer sur leurs têtes la potion de coloration des chevelures et, à peine dis minutes plus tard, ils étaient redevenus ceux que tout le monde connaissait l'an dernier.

Ils descendirent à la salle commune pour montrer le résultat à leurs camarades, et nombreux furent ceux qui applaudirent au changement.

« Pourquoi ils ont échangé leurs couleurs de cheveux ? C'est ridicule ! », remarqua Seamus à voix basse.

« Ils ont seulement retrouvé leur couleur d'origine », lui répondit Dean.

« Attend, tu veux dire que ce n'était pas Harry le roux et Ron le brun, à la base ? Mince, j'avais complétement oublié. »

Harry, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, soupira de bonheur. « Enfin ! Ça m'avait manqué, de ne plus avoir les cheveux noirs. Est-ce que je vous avais déjà dit que j'avais eu des insomnies parce que cette couleur rouge vive agressait mes yeux ? Honnêtement, comment tu fais, Ron ?

- En général, la nuit, je n'arrive pas à voir mes cheveux », répondit Ron. « A cause du noir, tu sais.

- Moi j'y arrive », s'immisça Katerina. « Je suis nyctalope.

- Ah, je savais bien que t'étais une salope ! », leur parvint une voix lointaine curieusement similaire à celle de Draco Malfoy.

Quelques temps plus tard, Ron arracha Katerina à Seamus (il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents en repensant à leur baiser) et s'isola avec elle dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler calmement.

« Nous n'avions pas fini, la dernière fois », dit-il en guise d'introduction. Il remua sur lui-même, nerveux. « Tu n'as pas réagi. »

Elle vissa son regard placide dans le sien. « Pourquoi as-tu fouillé dans ma correspondance ? Quelles lettres as-tu lu ?

- Oh, je n'en ai lu aucune ! », la rassura-t-il immédiatement. « J'avais la lettre en main mais j'ai finalement renoncé, parce que je ne voulais pas, euh… te faire de peine. Voilà.

- Et je devrais t'en remercier, c'est ça ? », se moqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? », demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. Puis son expression réjouie s'évanouit. « Euh, non, si tu ne veux pas, évidemment, non. »

Elle le considéra, un instant, puis exhala un soupir. « Allez, je te pardonne. Il est inutile que je t'en veuille jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

- Ah… Ah oui ? », s'étonna Ron tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Puis il ajouta précipitamment, de peur que Kat change d'avis : « Ah, euh, oui, bien sûr. »

Pourtant, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle est comme ça, Katerina : toujours prompte à pardonner et débordante d'empathie pour les souffrances des autres – elle est chiante, quoi.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais à tout prix lire ce courrier », lui rappela-t-elle.

« Oh, je… », bafouilla Ron.

Joker ?

« Je voulais savoir avec qui tu entretenais une correspondance si intense », confessa-t-il après délibération. « Un… petit-ami ?

- … Petit-ami ? », répéta-t-elle, perplexe. « Pas que je sache…

- Enfin, si tu avais un petit-ami, tu le saurais, non ? – et, plus important, _je _le saurais, hein ? ».

Kat haussa les sourcils. « Comment le fait que tu saches que j'ai un copain soit plus important que le fait que je le sache, _moi ?_ Des fois, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre le cheminement de ta pensée. »

Ron toussota, embarrassé. « Bref… Certains jours, il t'arrive d'envoyer plusieurs lettres à cette personne en l'espace de seulement quelques heures…

- Plusieurs lettres… ? _Oh !_ Tu parles de… C'était Charlie ! D'ailleurs, tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, maintenant que tu es de nouveau roux. Cela te sied mieux.

- Charlie ? », bafouilla Ron, troublé.

Il se leva d'un coup, comme mu par l'envie irrépressible de sortir de cette pièce. Il la pria de l'excuser. « J'ai énormément de travail pour la semaine prochaine », expliqua-t-il. « Je n'ai même pas encore lu le chapitre demandé par le professeur de DCFM. J'y vais. »

Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et il l'en remercia avec un vague sourire gêné. Il s'efforça de ne pas s'enfuir en courant, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi – en fait, il était un peu entre les deux, ce qui lui donnait une démarche de canard.

* * *

><p>Avec un soupir, Ron s'isola des autres élèves pour réfléchir tranquillement – et tant pis pour les courbatures. Assez curieusement, il était plus que pertuburbé à l'idée que Kat ait pu entretenir une correspondance régulière avec son frère.<p>

Tout en se frottant la clavicule pour chasser la douleur qu'un choc avec un élève avait causée, il repensa à toutes ces fois où Katerina avait établi une comparaison avec Charlie. Seulement avec Charlie.

Pourquoi lui ? Ron avait toujours été comparé à tous ces frères – ce qui était loin d'être drôle tous les jours en fait, ce n'était même jamais drôle – et même avec sa sœur, pourtant plus jeune. Alors pourquoi Kat n'était-elle intéressée que par Charlie ? Etait-ce une admiration profonde mais simple ou cela cachait-il quelque chose d'autre ? Devait-il s'inquiéter ?

Ginny avait soulevé la question, pas vrai ? Elle l'avait prévenu. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter.

Mais tandis qu'il y pensait, il eut la vision bien nette de son ami Harry lui conseillant de ne pas sauter trop vite aux conclusions, et qu'en fin de compte, qu'est-ce que c'était, des lettres ? Juste du papier et des mots. Rien de tangible.

Mais Hermione ne dirait pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione aimait lire, aimait écrire, elle connaissait le pouvoir des mots, d'une encre qui trace les lettres qui pourraient déterminer toute une vie. Derrière l'encre, derrière les lettres, les mots, les phrases, se trouvaient une personne avec, dans son message, une intention bien spécifique et un destinataire choisi à dessein. Une personne avec des sentiments, des émotions. Une personne qui écrit ne se contente pas de former de jolies tournures de phrases, elle a toujours une motivation pour prendre la plume et noircir le papier. Sinon, quel intérêt ? Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraitre, les mots avaient un corps et pouvaient faire autant de mal et de bien qu'un humain réel.

Harry aurait eu tort. Au contraire, les mots étaient plus importants que jamais. Et, tandis que toutes les paroles, toutes les actions du monde disparaissaient, s'échappant dans le temps, les mots – les écrits, les lettres – restaient, traînaient, immuables, inchangés. Éternels.

Et cette personne, qui tenait la plume, c'était son frère… ?

* * *

><p>Les jours s'écoulaient si rapidement que lorsque arrivèrent les examens de milieu de trimestre, Harry en fut très surpris. Déjà mai ? Le temps était passé bien trop vite, entre les cours, les révisions et les entraînements de Quidditch. Et Ginny, bien sûr.<p>

Ça durait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines : il avait beau faire, ses efforts pour l'approcher n'étaient qu'à peine concluants. Elle le voyait comme une espèce de grand frère, au mieux un ami, au pire un mélange des deux.

En fait, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment reparlé depuis sa déclaration, depuis ce qui lui semblait un temps infini. Il en était réellement très embarrassé, et il n'osait pas exécuter un pas de plus. Il avait dit à Ginny ce qu'il avait eu en tête, si elle avait voulu renouer, elle devait venir lui parler – c'était donc elle qui décidait.

Et puis, un jour, à cause des machinations de Ron et Hermione, ils se regroupèrent tous au parc. Tandis que Ginny discutait avec Luna, il feignait de travailler avec Hermione tout en l'épiant du coin de l'œil (au moyens de regards qu'il espérait discrets, mais il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas).

Lorsqu'elle l'appela, il leva la tête, certain d'avoir mal entendu, mais elle le regardait.

« Hum… Oui ? », dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien venir un instant, s'il-te-plait ? J'ai envie qu'on parle un peu…

- Bien sûr, oui ! », acquiesça-t-il précipitamment, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. Il bondit sur ses pieds, anxieux, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il avait _vraiment_ l'air désespéré. Il se racla la gorge. « Enfin, ouais, je veux bien pourquoi pas ? », ajouta-t-il sobrement, pour sauver l'honneur.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, tandis qu'il entendait derrière lui les ricanements de Ron et Hermione.

Ils s'isolèrent, se plaçant devant le lac, juste sous les feuilles d'un grand chêne centenaire – du moins, Harry aimait à le penser, ça contribuait à créer une atmosphère un peu plus romantique.

Ginny se débarrassa de ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau Harry l'imita, décidant que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Peut-être que la morsure de l'eau gelée allait réveiller son cerveau qui semblait s'être fait la malle à l'instant où Ginny l'avait interpellé.

Elle avait l'air très sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. « Eh bien, en fait, voilà… J'ai réfléchi.

- Ah bon ? A quoi ? ».

Ginny le fusilla du regard. « Ne joue pas les crétins. A quoi aurais-je pu réfléchir si ce n'est pas à ta proposition… Ta déclaration… ? Appelle ça comme tu veux – c'était drôle, d'ailleurs !

- Qu'est-ce qui était drôle ? ».

Elle esquissa un sourire narquois. « De te voir t'aplatir devant moi.

- Ah vraiment ? », demanda-t-il, pas le moins du monde amusé. « C'était hilarant, _tout-à-fait !_ Tu me vois pleurer de rire, là, _tu me vois ?!_ ».

De nouveau, elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, arrête, je me suis aplatie devant toi pendant des années. Tu pouvais bien supporter ça quelques minutes, non ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu viens tout juste de me rappeler pourquoi je te trouvais embêtante, comme petite-amie. »

Ginny s'esclaffa, pas le moins du monde vexée, comme si elle savait qu'Harry voulait et voudrait toujours d'elle. Le pire, c'est que c'était probablement vrai.

« Quoi ? », dit Harry, froissé. « Tu ne me crois pas ? Je suis tout à fait capable de te trouver chiante ! Là, par exemple ! ».

Elle s'essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui perlaient au bout de ces cils à cause de son fou rire. « Mais oui, c'est ça, Harry, c'est ça. »

Il envisagea, un instant, de bouder, mais il y renonça rapidement. Il n'était plus en primaire, à prétendre qu'il ne serait jamais amoureux d'une fille tout en tirant les tresses de celle qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil (quoiqu'il n'ait jamais traversé cette passe, Dieu merci).

Elle recouvrit peu à peu son sérieux. « J'ai envie de savoir une chose.

- Quoi ? », grogna-t-il, encore légèrement rancunier.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas immédiatement parlé, après la défaite de Voldemort ? De cette histoire d'horcruxe.

- C'était top secret, seul Hermione, Ron et moi étions censés être au courant, tu vois ? Et je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit t'utilise pour avoir des informations au sujet des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort, combien même il était mort.

- Je ne parle pas des sept autres horcruxes de Voldemort. Je parle de _toi_ étant un horcruxe, mais également de ce que tu m'as raconté, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés. »

Quand il lui avait fait sa _déclaration_ (qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce mot !), donc.

- … Oh, _ça._ C'est… C'était personnel. Je… Hum, j'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas. »

Elle avait clairement l'air exaspérée. « Quand donc vas-tu enfin te rappeler que j'ai moi aussi été possédée par Voldemort ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, il était en _moi_, pas à l'extérieur, dans un cahier ou un objet quelconque. En _moi_, accroché à _mon_ âme, tu vois ?

- Ça ne change rien au fait que dans ton cas comme dans le mien, il s'agissait d'une infiltration par un morceau d'âme de Voldemort », déclara-t-elle avec froideur. « Toi au moins tu ne perdais pas la mémoire.

- J'avais l'impression de devenir fou.

- Moi aussi, figure-toi ! Le jour où tu te réveilleras dans un endroit sans avoir aucune idée d'où tu es, ce jour-là, si vraiment ça ne te pose pas problème, tu viendras me dire que ce n'est rien ! », s'égosilla-t-elle. Et puis, quand tu te retrouveras avec du sang de coq sur les mains tout en étant persuadé que c'est du sang humain, ce jour-là tu me diras que ce n'est pas effrayant !

- Calme-toi, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, d'accord ? ».

Elle s'était levée, le toisant du regard, absolument furieuse.

Cette petite rencontre improvisée avait tournée à la catastrophe et Harry avait la terrible impression d'avoir échoué quelque part.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que ce qui t'étais arrivée en première année n'est pas important – je n'oserais jamais. Simplement, j'avais l'impression que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre, pas seulement toi. Peu importe que tu aies été ou non possédée par Voldemort, ça ne changeait rien », finit-il en haussant les épaules, tentant d'avoir l'air nonchalant.

Elle semblait le défier du regard. « C'est faux, je peux comprendre. Je dirais même que je suis probablement la seule qui peut te comprendre.

- Peut-être que j'avais tort, alors.

- C'est certain », trancha-t-elle. Le silence s'appesantit quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne soupire, sa colère à présent endiguée. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Ce n'était pas censé tourner à la bagarre.

- Ah bon ? », plaisanta-t-il, un peu plus serein.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête, en fait.

- Et qu'avais-tu en tête, exactement ?

- En fait… », murmura-t-elle, la respiration haletante, tout en s'approchant.

Si près qu'il pouvait apercevoir ses taches de rousseur…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry, dans son dortoir avec Ron et Hermione, essaya de se concentrer sur ce fichu devoir de divination, mais c'était difficile puisqu'il avait encore dans l'esprit la suite de son rendez-vous avec Ginny.<p>

Il soupira de ravissement en y repensant. Ils étaient de nouveau un couple – du moins, c'était ce qu'avait compris Harry.

Tout avait eu lieu la veille et pourtant il ne se lassait pas de tourner et retourner ce moment dans sa tête. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer de nouveau.

« Tu vas arrêter, oui ? », lança Ron depuis son lit.

Harry se laissa glisser par terre. « Je suis sûr que si l'on pouvait matérialiser mon bonheur, il prendrait la forme d'un vaste océan et je serais en train de nager en plein dedans », soupira-t-il.

« Et moi, ce serait une flaque », s'irrita son ami. « Et je me casserais la gueule dessus. J'en aurais de la boue jusque sur les genoux. »

Harry échangea un regard plein de sous-entendu avec Hermione.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Ron paraissait déprimé, ces temps-ci, bien qu'il se soit réconcilié avec Katerina et qu'il reparlât avec elle de manière aussi familière qu'avant. Vraiment, ils ne voyaient pas où était le problème.

« Moi, ce serait un lac. Avec des eaux troubles et stagnantes », lâcha finalement Hermione. « Pour ceux que ça intéresse.

- Comme tu dis, pour ceux que ça intéresse », grogna Ron, renfrogné.

Heureusement, Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. « Tu devrais parler avec Charlotte Norris. Si c'est encore elle le problème.

- Qui est Charlotte Norris ? », interrogea Ron, surpris.

La version féminine de Chuck Norris.

« Raven. Blague moldue, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- J'espère… que ce n'est pas méchant », prévint Ron, tout en adressant un regard incertain à son meilleur ami.

« Absolument pas », mentit Harry, sans remord aucun, en guise de réponse à la question muette.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? », poursuivit Hermione.

« Non, mais tu t'apprêtes à me le dire, je suppose », rétorqua Ron, sarcastique.

Evidemment. Le jour où Hermione ne dira pas ce qu'elle pense, on pourra annoncer le Jugement Dernier.

Elle choisit d'ignorer son commentaire. « Va lui parler.

- Lui parler, lui parler… », répéta Ron, grognant ses mots. « J'en ai assez de ce conseil.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire d'autre », objecta Hermione, surveillant sa réaction du coin de l'œil. « Ça a plutôt bien marché pour Harry, il me semble. »

Ron adressa à son meilleur ami un rictus mauvais, comme s'il le tenait pour responsable de son incapacité à se mettre avec Kat.

« C'est compliqué », marmonna finalement Ron.

« Ça n'a rien de compliqué, c'est toi qui rends les choses compliquées », répliqua-t-elle. « Si vous communiquez, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

- Comme toi avec Malfoy, tu veux dire ? », railla-t-il.

Elle l'ignora et poursuivit : « Elle ne peut pas deviner ce que tu ressens, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que ce ne soit une autre de ses capacités qu'elle n'aurait pas encore partagé avec nous. Par pure modestie, bien entendu », ironisa-t-elle.

Ron retint un râle exaspéré. « Tu n'en as pas marre de te moquer ?

- Tu n'en as pas marre de me poser la question ? ».

Il abdiqua. « Je ne suis pas bon pour parler », ronchonna-t-il, à la place.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Et le Quidditch est un sport dangereux. Ça t'amuse, de perdre ton temps à énoncer des évidences ?

- C'est ta mère qui va être contente, Ron », dit soudainement Harry. Puis il ajouta, devant l'incompréhension de ses amis : « Euh, pour Ginny et moi, je veux dire.

- Ma mère n'était pas désespérée, Harry. Pour elle, tu faisais déjà partie de la famille. Que tu sois son très probable gendre ne change rien. »

Hermione eut une espèce de tic nerveux à qui agita un coin de sa lèvre, mais Harry décida de ne pas faire attention.

Il était bien trop occupé par ce que venait d'insinuer Ron. Embarrassé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Ah, euh, nous n'en sommes pas encore exactement à discuter mariage et enfants, Ginny et moi. »

Ils auront trois enfants. Un de chaque.

Ron haussa les épaules, comme pour dire _'ça viendra'_ et son meilleur ami eut un sourire niais, non pas en pensant à Ginny en robe de mariée (ouh-là, encore trop tôt !) mais en s'imaginant emménager un jour avec elle – ils auraient peut-être un appartement à eux, une espèce de bulle, de foyer.

Le pauvre, il se fait des illusions. Ginny, elle a l'air pas commode, comme fille, et je dirais même plutôt allumée. Perso, je n'aimerais pas vivre avec une tornade comme elle.

* * *

><p>Hermione tenta de changer de position sur le fauteuil du salon des appartements des préfets, mais ce n'était pas facile. Ce truc était trop confortable, ça lui donnait donc envie de s'assoupir. Or, elle devait à tout prix finir cet exercice avant de se permettre une bonne nuit de sommeil.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ?

- Fous-moi la paix, Malfoy », marmonna-t-elle en agitant vaguement la main. « Je dois me concentrer. »

Entêté, il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil sur son livre par-dessus son épaule. Il marqua une longue pause. « C'est quoi cette horreur ?! ».

Elle cessa de mâchouiller sa plume, abandonnant définitivement tout espoir de se concentrer, et soupira : « Des mathématiques. C'est une discipline moldue.

- Les sorciers savent ce que sont les mathématiques, et ça ne ressemble pas à ça ! », réfuta-t-il, hautain.

Hermione, déjà suffisamment éreintée par cet exercice auquel elle échouait lamentablement, explosa : « D'accord, Malfoy, alors dis-moi, que sais-tu du théorème de Pythagore ? Des cercles trigonométriques ? Des suites ? De la fonction logarithmique ? Des espaces vectoriels ? De la loi binomiale ? Tu parles, les sorciers connaissent les mathématiques ! On vous apprend tout juste à _compter !_

- Oui, eh bien, c'est que ça ne sert à rien, dans ce cas », renifla-t-il, toujours dédaigneux.

Elle plissa des yeux. « Ça ne sert à rien ? », répéta-t-elle en siffla ses mots. « Les mathématiques sont bien plus utiles que ne le sera jamais la divination. Tout ce que les moldus ne peuvent accomplir sans magie – et bien plus encore –, ils y parviennent grâce aux nouvelles technologies, et donc grâce aux maths qui permettent de créer les programmes. Mais je parie que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis en train de parler ? », ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

Il choisit de ne pas relever le ton railleur. Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'il était étonnamment patient avec elle.

A la place, il demanda, curieux : « Pourquoi étudies-tu les maths, puisque tu es une sorcière ? ».

Elle hésita à avouer la vérité, puis songea que c'était peut-être le seul rapprochement qu'elle était capable de mettre en place. « Parce que je suis une née-moldue et que j'ai peur de ne plus avoir ma place dans le monde des sorciers », confessa-t-elle. « J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience avec Voldemort. Tu crois que j'ai envie de passer la moitié de ma vie à rendre service à la communauté sorcière en travaillant pour elle pour finalement me rendre compte qu'un autre mage noir émerge et menace ma vie et tout ce que j'aurais bâti ? Non merci, je passe mon tour. J'assure mes arrières. Je passe les examens moldus en fin d'année.

- Si un autre mage noir apparaît, tu sauveras le monde, comme d'habitude », badina-t-il.

Elle émit un bruit de gorge indéterminé. « Peut-être que j'en aurai marre de jouer les héroïnes, d'ici-là. »

Il lui lança un regard en coin dubitatif. « J'en doute. »

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de feindre un intérêt tout particulier pour son exercice de maths.

« Les gens n'ont pas l'air gênés par le fait que tu sois de naissance moldue.

- Il y a peu, ça te dérangeait, toi aussi », fit-elle remarquer avec acidité. « Et des petits crétins d'extrémistes, il y en a plein dans votre monde.

- Merci. Mon moi d'il y a peu de temps apprécie le compliment.

- Tu étais un _crétin_ », dit-elle, indifférente à son regard indigné. « De toute manière, si j'étudie les maths, c'est également parce que j'adore cette matière. En plus, j'aime bien conjuguer les mondes moldu et sorcier. Et je maintiens que les moldus peuvent accomplir davantage de choses que les sorciers, et sans magie, pourtant. Leur monde évolue beaucoup plus rapidement que celui des sorciers ». Elle renifla, sarcastique. « On dirait que les sorciers sont coincés au Moyen-Age.

- Sympathique, tout l'amour que tu sembles nous porter. »

Elle eut une ébauche de sourire. « Autant que celui que toi et les tiens me portez. »

Il répondit par un sourire charmeur et des yeux brillants de malice. « Pour les miens, je ne sais pas, mais moi, j'ai une petite idée sur la question. »

Elle faillit avaler de travers sa salive, puis elle décida qu'il avait assez joué aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'était plus une gamine depuis belle lurette. Elle était une fille courageuse ou pas ? Elle pouvait elle aussi accomplir le premier pas.

Elle se pencha pour plus de proximité. « Ah ? Curieux. Je serais ravie d'entendre ton avis sur ladite question.

- Un autre jour peut-être », chuchota-t-il, ses yeux ne pouvant – ou ne voulant – se détacher d'elle.

« Dégonflé », se moqua-t-elle.

Il en fut outré. « Tu peux rire, toi ! ».

Pourtant, après ça, au lieu de se disputer, Hermione et Malfoy discutèrent pendant des heures – de leurs centres d'intérêt, de leurs endroits favoris, des moments les plus humiliants de leurs vies (chacun d'eux faisait partie du pire souvenir de l'autre et en était carrément la cause directe), des cours, de ce qui plaisait tant à Hermione dans les mathématiques, des professeurs, un peu, de leurs amis, beaucoup, et même, de leurs parents respectifs. Hermione fit écouter de la musique moldue à Malfoy et il partagea avec elle un des passages qu'il préférait dans le roman sorcier qu'il lisait. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, lorsque les rayons du soleil percèrent dans la chambre et réchauffèrent sa peau, qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

« Bon sang, je n'ai pas eu mes huit heures de sommeil ! », s'exclama-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse. « C'est de ta faute ! ».

Il haussa un sourcil amusé. « Ma faute, si ma conversation est si captivante ?

- Oui ! », râla-t-elle.

* * *

><p>'<em>Il n'y a jamais trop de livres ! Il en faut, et encore, et toujours ! C'est par le livre, et non par l'épée, que l'humanité vaincra le mensonge et l'injustice, conquerra la paix finale de la fraternité entre les peuples'. <em>

« Jolie citation », commenta Ron lorsqu'il eut fini de lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

Elle sursauta de surprise, lui adressa une œillade exaspérée, ferma son livre d'un geste agacé et le rangea dans une étagère de la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle revint à sa table, pourtant, elle était plus calme. Ron comprit qu'elle désirait lire ce livre seule, comme quelque chose d'intime, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait remis à sa place. Elle reviendrait probablement l'emprunter plus tard.

« Je te dérange ? Je peux partir si tu…

- Je suis d'accord », coupa-t-elle. « C'est une phrase très intéressante. J'aimerais que les gens aient envie de lire plus de livres. »

Ron grimaça – après tout, lui-même n'était pas un mordu de la lecture. Cela dit, il avait lu plus de livres en l'espace de quelques mois que dans sa vie entière.

« Et j'aimerais aussi que les gens en écrivent plus », ajouta Hermione avec une moue dépitée. « Les sorciers n'écrivent pas grand-chose. Pourtant...

- Pourtant ? », répéta Ron, bien qu'il se doutât qu'il allait recevoir une espèce de leçon de morale au sujet de la lecture et de l'écriture des bouquins.

Hermione semblait ravie de son intérêt, et également surprise. C'en était presque vexant.

« Pourtant, c'est le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec les générations futures – les livres traversent les siècles et survivent aux hommes. Comment les peuples du futur pourraient-ils savoir comment nous vivions exactement sans témoignage ? La mémoire humaine est courte, mais les écrits résistent. Les livres sont donc le moyen le plus efficace et le plus simple pour envoyer un message aux enfants qui viendront, mais aussi à ceux qui sont déjà là. Si seulement ils fournissaient l'effort d'ouvrir les livres et de tourner les pages... », déplora-t-elle. « Le monde s'en porteraient bien mieux. »

Ron se laissa glisser dans le silence, savourant de pouvoir être simplement assis là, avec sa meilleure amie, comme ça n'était pas arrivé pendant des semaines entières cette année.

« Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que… Ta mère, elle pense quoi de moi ? – et ton père ? ».

Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés, étonné. « Comment ça, ce qu'ils pensent de toi ? ».

Hermione posa son menton sur son coude. « Est-ce qu'ils me considèrent encore de la famille ? Maintenant qu'ils le savent… Que toi et moi…

- Maintenant que nous deux, c'est mort ? », devina Ron, légèrement tendu.

Elle souffla. « Ouais. Est-ce que ce truc qui s'applique à Harry s'applique aussi à moi ?

- Bien sûr ! », affirma-t-il, comme indigné qu'elle ose seulement poser la question. « Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça change.

- A part la plus évidente, tu veux dire ? ».

Il agita la main devant son visage, comme pour chasser une pensée embêtante. « Ça, ce n'est absolument rien du tout. Cela dit, je ne garantis pas que ça continue si tu commences à sortir avec Malfoy. »

Hermione eut un léger rire soulagé. « On verra. Si je sors un jour avec lui, déjà. »

Ron eut une moue dépitée. « Oh, ça arrivera. Je me suis fait une raison. Et pour que j'accepte cette relation tordue, c'est que je sais qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de certain. Si _moi_ j'en suis arrivé à y croire, c'est que ça arrivera. »

* * *

><p>Bon, on ne pourrait pas avoir un peu d'action, pour changer ? Allez, merde, quoi ! On veut de l'action, de la violence, du sang, des meurtres ! Et puis du sexe, aussi.<p>

Bon, du sexe, peut-être pas. Pas que je ne veuille pas, hein, mais figurez-vous qu'une de mes amies lit ce tas de conneries, et, pire encore, qu'elle ne s'est pas gênée pour le faire lire à mes autres potes – et même à sa propre sœur ! Encore un peu et elle le fait lire à nos profs. Du coup, je crois que j'éviterai le sexe, ici.

Dommage, j'en aurais eu moins honte – ces petites amourettes de collégiennes, c'est pas trop mon genre.

De toute façon, j'aurais été incapable de vous écrire quoi que ce soit d'hétérosexuel. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je n'ai pas lu assez de lemons hétéro, donc je ne vais pas me lancer là-dedans – vous rendez-vous compte que le seul couple hétéro populaire, c'est le dramione ? Et je n'apprécie pas ce couple des masses (comment ça, je me contredis ?).

Pas de lemon, donc. Je suppose que je viens de perdre la moitié de mes lecteurs, hein ?

Mais ce qu'on peut faire, c'est que je vous donne des nouvelles d'Anna Nonyme. Après tout, c'est mon troisième OC – le premier étant Katerina et le deuxième le gars de Poufsouffle avec qui Ginny voulait coucher et dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Sans oublier Enfoiré, bien sûr.

Donc, Anna Nonyme coulait des jours plutôt heureux, loin des Poufsouffles dégoulinants d'amour et des Gryffondors abrutis. Bon, elle s'emmerdait pas mal, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas très étonnant vu son caractère et le peu d'activités extra-scolaire que propose Poudlard – honnêtement, pour les élèves qui ne jouent pas au Quidditch comme Harry et Ron, qui ne fréquentent pas la bibliothèque assidûment comme Hermione et qui ne passent pas l'année à entreprendre des recherches pour sauver le monde en juin, ils font quoi de leurs journées ?

Réponse : rien, ils s'emmerdent.

Donc, Anna Nonyme, disais-je, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Cependant, assez étrangement, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Cho Chang – oui, j'ai bien dit Cho Chang, la pleurnicheuse de service ! Il parait même que Cho a déjà entendu le son de sa voix.

« Tu peux me passer le plat, là ? », demanda Cho.

Pour une fois, Anna avait consenti à s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles, même si elle le regrettait déjà, vu les sujets de discussion entamés par les élèves. Sérieusement, qui ça intéresse de savoir ce que les termes _'régression vers la moyenne'_ veulent dire ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de la troisième loi de Golpallot ?

Du regard, Anna demanda à Cho si elle comptait réellement manger de ce plat de poireaux.

Cho, allez savoir comment, comprit. « Ouais, j'adore ça ! », répondit-elle.

« Elle prend carrément son pied avec, c'est bizarre », commenta Marietta Edgecombe.

Sinon, ça marche plutôt bien avec vibromasseurs, voire, au pire, les pommeaux de douche… Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Anna, comme à son habitude, se contenta d'un regard dédaigneux à l'adresse de Marietta, qui se ratatina sur elle-même.

Toi, t'es moche, alors tu la boucles !

Non mais, aucun respect, ces laiderons !

« Sinon, tu as revu Seamus ? », demanda Marietta.

Cho retint un rictus dégoûté. « Hors de question. Nous sommes partis à Pré-au-Lard, chez Mme Piedoddu, et il a insisté pour que je paie ma part de l'addition sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un sorcier sexiste ! ».

Oh, mais moi je veux bien sortir avec un gars comme Seamus. Un gars qui ne me tiendrait pas la porte, qui ne me tirerait pas la chaise, qui me laisserait payer l'addition sans batailler avec moi ! – honnêtement, je suis assez grande, ça va, pour tenir ma porte, tirer ma chaise et payer mon café et mon croissant ! Un gars qui ne se prendrait pas mon père quand j'avais cinq ans, quoi.

Mais bon, Cho est peut-être le genre de fille qui aime bien qu'on lui dise _'les dames d'abord'_. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je vous conseille d'aller chercher les origines de cette expression… Vous ne la verrez jamais plus du même œil ! Je dirais même : il faut se méfier des gens qui disent _'les dames d'abord'_ !

« Je crois bien qu'il est sorti avec Katerina Raven, en plus », renchérit Marietta. « Alors bon, c'est pas grave, mais ce sera quand même le deuxième petit-ami que vous partagerez, du coup ! Harry, d'abord, puis Seamus ? T'as bien fait de laisser tomber !

- Euh, je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit entre Harry et elle », précisa Cho.

« Tu parles, ouais ! », s'exclama Marietta, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

« Espère de tarée, va », eut envie de dire Anna, mais elle se retint.

Pendant que Marietta et Cho discutaient, Anna, ennuyée, laissa son regard vagabonder du côté de la table des Gryffondors.

Elle entendit, d'un côté, Lavande hurler sur Justin Finch-Flechley : « Arrête de mentir ! T'es bien un _mec_, toi ! », tandis que de l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy et Ron Weasley en étaient venus aux mains pour savoir qui allait obtenir ce _mille fois maudits_ verre de lait de poule, alors qu'il y en avait pourtant un autre à quelques centimètres.

Hermione Granger, cette malpropre, tentait de calmer la situation du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce manège insultes-calmez-vous-s'il-vous-plait-insultes, les deux garçons s'indignèrent qu'elle prenne le parti de l'autre. Hermione, qui en avait assez des gamineries, quitta la table, en colère, et s'éloigna en déclamant les louanges du calme de la bibliothèque. Deux secondes plus tard, les deux garçons se levèrent également, de manière parfaitement synchrone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? », exigea de savoir Ron.

« Je vais la rattraper », répondit celui-ci avec une froideur proche de la température du pôle nord, en hiver, durant l'ère glaciaire. « Qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu vas faire ?

- Ah, non, tu ne vas pas la suivre ! », rouspéta Ron, fâché. « C'était mon idée, et j'en ai ma claque que vous soyez constamment collés l'un à l'autre comme des anguilles qu'on aurait forcés à se reproduire !

- Aha, et c'est une belette qui parle !

- Est-ce que tu me traites d'animal, moi aussi ? », intervint Ginny, ulcérée.

Malfoy et Ron Weasley passèrent leur temps à s'engueuler et finalement, aucun des deux ne rejoignit Granger.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tout le monde lui trouve, à cette mocheté », marmonna Marietta, boudeuse.

Laisse-moi rire ! Qui est-ce qui juge, là ?

« Mocheté ? Qui ? », s'intéressa Cho.

Cho prenait bien soin d'apercevoir le plus de mochetés possibles, ça flattait son égo. Tout le monde devrait faire pareil, d'ailleurs, c'est bon pour l'amour-propre, les moches. Et puis, comme ça, ils se sentent utiles à la société. Ça devrait même permettre, je suppose, une diminution des taux de suicide.

« Granger.

- Ah ! ».

Quel commentaire à teneur hautement spirituelle ! C'est fou ce que c'est inspirant. Je vais de ce pas écrire une dissertation à ce sujet.

« Je crois que j'ai perdu mon pari », soupira Cho. Comme Anna haussait un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, elle développa : « J'avais misé sur la mort de l'un des deux au bout de seulement au début du dernier trimestre. C'est raté, il me semble… ».

* * *

><p>« … Et là, je lui ai mis un pain ! Il ne l'a pas volé, celle-là ! Eh bien, il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé, ce fils de chacal. Il ne pouvait pas se mesurer à la force de mes biceps ! Tu veux toucher ? … Non ? T'es sûre ? », insista Cormac McLaggen en tirant sur le haut de sa manche pour la relever. « T'es vraiment timide, toi… Bon allez, si tu veux, je te montre quels sont mes meilleurs profils, O.K ? Bon, là, je me tourne vers l'est et je regard l'horizon, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ».<p>

Anna leva les yeux au ciel, rebutée. Ouais, bon, Cormac avait une jolie gueule d'ange, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Son niveau intellectuel ne volait pas très haut. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle avait choisi de prendre place à côté de lui, à la table des Serpentards. Ni même ce qu'il y faisait, d'ailleurs.

Elle, à la base, s'était juste contentée de suivre Cho, qui avait suivi une amie Serpentard. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait coincée entre McLaggen et une folle dépravée qui portait un bonnet péruvien et s'intéressait d'un peu trop près au mode de reproduction des lamas.

Et les Serpentards étaient littéralement à mourir d'ennui. La seule chose un tant soit peu distrayante, ici, c'était d'observer Gregory Goyle tenter de gober les cacahouètes lancées par Blaise Zabini.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se dit qu'il vaut mieux manger son déjeuner dans les toilettes des elfes de maison. Ça doit être carrément plus convivial, là-bas.

« … J'ai demandé à McGongall de signer une pétition pour avoir le droit de venir en classe en pyjama, mais elle n'a pas accepté ! Parfaitement-monsieur, oui-madame ! », déblatérait Bonnet Péruvien. « Vous vous rendez compte ? Soi-disant qu'un respect devait être instauré entre les élèves et les professeurs ! J'ai envie de dire : c'est n'importe quoi. Le respect pour un individu se base sur la connaissance que l'on a de lui, et quoi de mieux pour apprendre à se connaitre que de se voir en pyjama ? Vous imaginez, si l'on s'estimait les uns les autres alors même que l'on porterait des robes de chambres durant nos discussions ? Je ne connais pas de preuve de respect plus concrète ! ». Elle leva le doigt d'un ton docte. « L'obligation du port de l'uniforme instaure une distance entre nous tous ! Tout à fait. Après bon, je comprendrai que tout le monde ne se sente pas à l'aise à l'idée de se montrer dans ses vêtements de nuit, mais là, en revanche, ce ne serait pas une obligation ! Prenez Rogue, par exemple. Il aime s'engoncer dans des robes si bien boutonnées qu'on ne parvient même pas à apercevoir ses chevilles, et il ressemble terriblement à un prêtre, d'accord ? Mais je respecte ! Oui, chers concitoyens, j'ai l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour accepter les deux options : pyjama, pas-de-pyjama, c'est comme il vous plaira ! Signez donc la pétition et transmettons-la au Conseil d'administration de Poudlard ! ».

En fait, c'est un débat plutôt intéressant. Oui, non, peut-être ? D'un côté, les pyjamas sont tout de même vachement confortables, et ça permettrait de gagner quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires, le matin, mais d'un autre, sommes-nous réellement prêts à nous dévoiler aux autres dans cette tenue ? Et si une fille dormait en nuisette transparente, et si un gars dormait en caleçon ? Et si un gars dormait en nuisette transparente sans caleçon ? Ça pourrait être gênant. Mais il faut accepter les gens comme ils sont ! La diversité est une richesse, mes amis !

« OUAIS ! », hurla soudainement George Weasley en se redressant du banc de sa propre table. « Une demi-heure est passée ! Allez, tous ceux qui ont parié que Malfoy et Hermione ne parviendraient jamais à tenir trente minutes en discutant sans se sauter à la gorge, donnez-nous notre blé ! ». Heureux, George donna un grand coup sur l'épaule de Malfoy dont la tête heurta le bois de la table, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. « Vous nous avez fait suer, mec ! Fred et moi avons cru que nous n'y arriverions jamais. »

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle puis les grognements s'élevèrent. La quasi-totalité des élèves de l'école avait perdu, du coup, et, mécontents, ils fixaient Granger et Malfoy comme s'ils avaient l'intention de les étriper.

« Pitié, Merlin », pria Anna, intérieurement. « Faites en sorte que ces deux-là périssent sous les pieds de cette foule en colère ! ».

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après que George et Fred aient gagné leurs paris (et que le reste de l'école ait perdu les siens), Hermione soignait toujours le bleu que Pansy lui avait joyeusement fait à la joue en prétextant avoir perdu une somme faramineuse de gallions. C'était Malfoy qui l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie et ils avaient même eu l'occasion de discuter un peu, tous les deux.<p>

Depuis, il ne la quittait plus d'une semelle, prétendant vouloir lui éviter d'autres coups et blessures. Aujourd'hui, il avait même insisté pour l'accompagner au parc alors qu'elle y allait pour travailler au grand air.

« C'est la saison des amours, à ce que je vois… Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre seule, Granger ?

- Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre tout court ? », rétorqua Hermione par automatisme.

Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était une manière pour Malfoy de tenter une approche, une approche pitoyable et quelque peu offensante, certes, mais c'était toujours mieux que les efforts qu'elle fournissait, elle, et qui se résumaient en un mot : rien.

Elle observa ce qui avait attiré l'œil de Malfoy : Harry et Ginny se câlinaient dans un coin, Neville et Pansy se disputaient et Ron et Kat chuchotaient à voix basse sous le grand chêne près du lac.

C'était déprimant, tant de guimauve.

Je suis d'accord, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai autant écrit autant sur des petites amourettes de rien du tout.

Pourtant, Malfoy ne se vexa pas, bien au contraire. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il étendit ses jambes pour plus de confort.

Hermione se replongea dans son bouquin, nerveuse, tout en se maudissant d'être une mauviette. Sortir à deux au parc était en quelque sorte une nouveauté pour eux. Tout comme Ron et Katerina, ils s'étaient installés au bord du lac, mais plutôt du côté des rares rochers qui étaient amassés dans un coin.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ignore tes petites invitations – tes petits sous-entendus ? », dit-elle tout haut, évitant de trop réfléchir – pour se donner du courage.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, surpris. « Ah ?

- Ouais. J'ai un peu la trouille, en fait. »

Il s'approcha, les yeux plissés de concentration, comme prêt à défendre une cause devant une cour de justice. « Je sais que les gens pensent directement à mon mangemort de père dès que je prononce mon nom de famille, et je sais qu'il n'est par conséquent pas facile d'être associé à moi…

- Ce n'est pas ça, Draco », l'interrompit-elle. « Tu épuises ta salive pour rien, ce n'est pas ça.

- Et c'est quoi, alors ? ».

Hermione grimaça. « Au cas où tu ne l'auras pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une fille qui a eu des tonnes de copains. J'ai toujours pensé que mon meilleur atout était mon cerveau, pas ma beauté, ni mon charme, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, donc je travaillais trop pour penser un peu aux garçons. Alors…

- Et Krum ? Weasley ?

- Oh ! Ron n'était pas… Pas vraiment. On s'est un peu tourné autour mais on a vite abandonné… Mauvais timing, je crois ».

Elle se concentra sur les bouts d'herbe qu'elle déchiquetait de manière à faire des morceaux d'égales longueurs.

C'est follement intéressant.

Elle reprit : « Et Victor, ma foi… On s'échangeait seulement des lettres. Et cet… hum – _amour_ était plutôt à sens unique.

- On a vu », ironisa Draco. « Il avait l'air bien plus intéressé que toi.

- Ouais », dit-elle, embarrassée d'aborder ce sujet épineux. « Donc à part ça, ça s'est résumé à des petits flirts de vacances, et ils étaient tous moldus. Donc ils ne me connaissaient pas vraiment…

- Je vois…

- Et toi ? », demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Rien de spécial. Des sang-pures ennuyeuses comme la pluie. La moins pire…

- Cette tournure de phrase est incorrecte », coupa-t-elle. Son regard noir pesait sur elle, alors elle ajouta : « Mais euh, je t'en prie, continue.

- Celle avec qui ça s'est le mieux passé, c'était Pansy… Mais elle se sent mieux avec Londubat, je crois.

- De toute évidence. »

Draco grimaça. « Ça sonne tellement prétentieux, ce que tu viens de dire. Parfois, il m'arrive de penser que je suis fou de m'intéresser à une fille qui emploie des expressions comme _'de toute évidence'_.

- Je suis censée me sentir honorée de l'attention que tu me portes ? », répliqua Hermione, légèrement vexée.

La remarque de Malfoy ressemblait un peu trop à celles des enfants de primaires qui l'excluaient et la traitaient d'intello. Comme si elle aurait dû avoir honte d'être intelligente.

« Et comment ! », s'exclama-t-il, plaisantant.

Mais Hermione, soupçonneuse, demeura persuadée qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Cependant, elle songea qu'elle aurait tout le temps d'éclaircir ce point plus tard.

« Euh, on fait comment, maintenant ? », demanda-t-il. « J'ai un peu la trouille, moi aussi, en fait. »

Bon, ben, Hermione va finir son devoir, maintenant, puis elle te fait la bise et elle va finalement se rendre à son dortoir pour passer la bonne nuit de sommeil que tu lui as volé hier. Sérieux, ça devrait se passer comme ça.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu commençais par me prendre dans tes bras, ce serait bien, non ?

- Ce serait un bon début, en effet. »

Sincèrement, à partir de quel moment exactement ça s'est transformé en roman de gare ? Eh-oh, je vous rappelle que c'est pas _La petite maison dans la prairie_, ici !

Elle s'approcha et il la serra contre lui. Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis Draco finit par s'exclamer : « Pas comme ça, tu m'écrases le bras ! ».

Hermione soupira et se repositionna de manière à s'allonger sur l'herbe. Eh bien, elle n'était plus dans les bras, mais au moins elle ne lui écrasait plus le bras, ni quoi que ce soit, et puis, leurs corps étaient suffisamment proches.

Voilà, comme ça c'est bien. Préservez une distance de sécurité de cinquante centimètres au moins. Sait-on jamais si la baguette de l'un crève l'œil de l'autre.

Elle prit un parchemin noirci de son écriture et commença à en étudier le premier paragraphe de son chapitre de botanique lorsqu'il interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Attends, je n'aime pas trop ça non plus.

- Je vais te tuer, Malfoy. »

Elle se releva et s'adossa à un rocher. Draco réduisit le peu d'espace qui les séparaient et posa sa tête sur les cuisses d'Hermione. Il posa un soupir satisfait. « Comme ça, c'est parfait. »

« T'es vraiment fleur bleue, toi, en fait », constata-t-elle.

« C'est ta phrase de tout à l'heure qui est un peu nunuche. Sérieusement, _'tu pourrais commencer par me prendre dans tes bras' _?

- Ta réponse l'était aussi ». Elle soupira, désemparée. « De toute manière, je pense que c'est comme cela que nous serons, désormais – il parait que l'amour rend sacrément niais. Tout du moins, au début », précisa-t-elle. « Et j'espère bien que c'est le cas.

- Pareil », opina-t-il.

Et moi donc !

* * *

><p>Ron avait attiré Katerina au parc dans l'espoir de lui parler et, à présent que l'instant fatidique était venu, il n'était pas très sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire et par quoi commencer. Alors il se contenta de fixer ses ongles, espérant qu'elle entamerait la discussion.<p>

Cependant, Katerina avait beau être très douée en beaucoup de choses, elle était tout de même loin d'être télépathe. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait un problème ou non. Elle sentait le malaise, mais était-ce au point de soupçonner un véritable problème ? Pas vraiment.

« Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi », soupira-t-elle.

« … Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier Charlie », avoua-t-il finalement.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « J'apprécie pas mal de monde. Comme toi, je suppose. »

Ron se massa les tempes, frustré. « … Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort pour comprendre ? », râla-t-il. « Allez, quoi !

- Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ! », s'emporta-t-elle.

« C'est toi qui te moques de moi ! Tu pourrais me dire franchement si mon propre frère t'intéresse !

- Bien sûr qu'il est intéressant, il m'aide à prendre soin de mon dragon !

- Eh bien, voilà, DIS-LE ! », s'écria-t-il. « Comme ça vous pourrez vous marier et élever votre ribambelle de dragons ensemble ! Vous serez PARFAITS, tous les deux !

- Pardon ? », demanda-t-elle, estomaquée. Elle balbutia : « Me… Me marier avec Charlie ? ». Elle blêmit littéralement. « Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, ou quoi ? C'est quoi, cette histoire, encore ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une de vos traditions vieillottes de Sang-Pur dégénérés, parce que le mariage arrangé, c'est hors de question !

- Mariage arrangé ? », répéta-t-il, tout en se maudissant intérieurement de buter sur les mots.

« Je suis trop jeune ! », poursuivit-elle. « Je viens tout juste de fêter mes dix-sept ans ! Et puis, peu importe l'âge, en fait, c'est _non ! _… En plus, épouser Charlie… ? Morgane, quelle _horreur ! _».

Elle n'avait pas quinze ans au début de l'année, celle-là ?

« _Hé !_ mon frère n'a rien d'une horreur ! », protesta Ron, avant de se rendre compte qu'il plaidait la cause de Charlie. « Quoi que, hum… ». Il se racla la gorge. « Si on y réfléchit… Sous un certain angle, c'est vrai que… Enfin, tu vois ? Tu – tu trouves qu'épouser Charlie est horrible ? Ah… Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu imagines, tu deviendrais mon beau-frère ! ».

Ron se renfrogna, peu sûr de savoir si c'était bon signe ou non.

Elle continua sur sa lancée : « Et je ne veux _surtout pas_ de toi comme beau-frère !

- … Tu te rends compte que nous discutons d'une situation qui n'arrivera que dans une demi-dizaine d'année, dans le cas hypothétique où Charlie et toi vous mettiez ensemble ?

- C'est toi qui as commencé à en parler », se courrouça-t-elle. « Et je n'arrive même pas à saisir pourquoi. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Si tu fréquentes Charlie…

- Le fréquenter _comment ?_ », insista-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Il eut un large geste du bras. « Bah, tu sais... Le fréquenter, quoi !

- Vu ton embarras, je suppose que tu parles d'une relation amoureuse », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules pour tout signe d'assentiment.

Elle grimaça. « C'est pas tellement comme ça, entre Charlie et moi.

- Tu aurais préféré que ça le soit ?

- Pas le moins du monde. »

Ron eut besoin de s'asseoir sur l'herbe tant il eut l'impression que le soulagement lui sciait les jambes. Kat le rejoignit sur le sol, s'adossant sur le chêne.

« Comment as-tu pu t'imaginer que j'avais des vues sur Charlie ? ».

_Comment ?_ Non mais, il n'y a qu'à voir Charlie ! Beau, drôle, courageux, des cicatrices et des biceps si sexy… Et intelligent, avec tout ça ! Un corps et un cerveau. Comment, en effet !

« Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre », répondit Ron, la mâchoire serrée. « Ça paraissait presque évident. »

Les filles ne tombaient jamais amoureuse de lui… D'Harry, des jumeaux, de Bill, de Charlie et même de Percy, mais jamais de lui. A part Hermione, mais il avait l'impression qu'avec Hermione, ils s'étaient en quelque sorte ratés – leur affection l'un pour l'autre n'avait tout simplement pas coïncidée – mais ce n'était pas plus mal, puisqu'ils s'en étaient sortis avec une amitié plus solide que jamais.

« En plus, tu me compares toujours à lui », ajouta-t-il.

Le visage de Kat se peignit d'une moue navrée. « Je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression. J'aime bien Charlie, c'est tout… Mais je n'aurais jamais souhaité qu'il fût à ta place. Crois-le ou non, c'est toi que je préfère te côtoyer.

- Mais _pourquoi ?_ », s'écria Ron, excédé, frustré d'avoir un début de réponse mais jamais la fin.

Curieusement, Kat semblait à la fois fâchée et outrée de cette demande.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question », rétorqua-t-elle, cinglante. « Pourquoi moi ? ».

Ron se figea, surpris. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? ».

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, avec pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaule.

« Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre », reprit Ron. « Je ne vais pas commencer à énoncer la longue liste de tes qualités !

- Pareil. »

Personnellement, je ne vois même pas de quoi elle parle. Ron, des qualités ? Il n'y a pas un contresens, là ?

Le silence s'appesantit et Ron se balança sur ses pieds, embarrassé. Kat le scrutait comme si elle avait la sensation de ne jamais pouvoir se rassasier de sa vue.

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir… », chuchota-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle reprit, lentement : « A Beauxbâtons, tout le monde était tellement parfait, et moi j'étais la pire… A Poudlard, vous êtes tous tellement… Vous-mêmes. C'est comme si… ».

Elle ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. Pour elle, courir dix kilomètres exigeait probablement un effort moins important.

« Comme si vous n'aviez pas honte de vos défauts. Malfoy est hautain et il en est fier, Hermione va même jusqu'à apprécier son côté rat-de-bibliothèque et je la sens tout à fait prête à se battre pour se faire entendre, Harry est prétentieux et il s'en moque, les jumeaux Weasley se pavanent avec leur bulletin de notes médiocres comme s'il s'agissait d'une récompense et Neville et Pansy passent leur temps à se hurler dessus. Et toi…

- Moi quoi ? », interrogea Ron, vexé qu'elle lui reproche quoi que ce soit.

Elle eut un faible sourire. « Et toi, de toutes les personnes que je connais, tu es probablement la plus dépourvue de sang-froid. Et puis… ». Elle se mordit la lèvre puis leva la tête pour s'efforcer d'achever d'une voix assurée : « Tu me donnes envie d'essayer de ralentir le rythme – de ne plus voir la perfection comme une nécessité. D'accepter mes failles. Je me suis toujours efforcée de plaire à tout le monde – et en fin de compte, je crois que j'ai oublié comment me plaire à moi-même. J'ai l'impression d'être dépossédée de ma personnalité – c'est comme si je n'avais plus aucune opinion – ce n'est pas moi, cette espèce de poupée de chiffon qui dit oui à tout de peur de froisser quelqu'un, _ça ne devrait pas être moi_. J'ai toujours évité les conflits, parce que je ne les aime pas, mais peut-être ai-je tort, peut-être sont-ils inévitables, dans la vie. Peut-être que je devrais apprendre à dire ce que je pense. »

Ron se sentit comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. En fait, Kat était tout simplement, sous cette apparence forte et sûre d'elle, sous cette belle façade comme un emballage cadeau lisse et brillant, une personne qui n'était pas uniquement solide comme le roc, mais qui avait également des doutes, une personne fêlée par la force de ces longues années à vivre pour les autres et non plus pour elle – ces longues années à s'efforcer d'être ce qu'elle n'était pas – elle était le cadeau, elle était tout ce qu'il lui fallait et elle était la seule qu'il cherchait.

Pendant longtemps, lui aussi avait tellement voulu ressembler à ses frères et sœur qu'il en avait oublié d'être lui-même. Plus que jamais, il ressentit cette connexion entre Kat et lui, comme si tout son être tendait vers elle, comme s'ils partageaient cette espèce de compréhension qui se passait de mots, qui était suggérée sans jamais être perceptible – mais qui était tout à fait réelle. Qui était peut-être même la chose la plus réelle de leurs existences.

Et enfin, Kat avait compris qu'il était important pour elle de cesser de se dérober, de fuir les confrontations. Elle savait à présent qu'elle pouvait sortir de sa cage et respirer, elle aussi.

« Tu me donnes envie d'être cette personne – de conquérir ma véritable personnalité – de m'affirmer. »

Il retint son souffle : si ce n'était pas une déclaration, ça, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être, alors. Il eut envie de réduire la distance qui les séparait pour la serrer jusqu'à ses bras en aient des courbatures, mais il se retint parce qu'il eut la nette impression qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler.

« Avec toi, je n'ai aucun mal à me disputer. J'arrive même à t'insulter ! ».

Ron grimaça. « Attends, tu es en train de me dire que ce qui t'attire le plus chez moi, c'est ma capacité à m'écraser lorsque tu m'insultes ? ».

Elle secoua la tête tout en souriant. « Tu ne t'écrases, tu réponds, et je réponds en retour. Je me sens tellement à l'aise avec toi que je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'être irréprochable pour te plaire. Nous nous chamaillons souvent, mais ce n'est pas grave, on le vit bien ! N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est malsain, de ne jamais se disputer », accorda Ron. Il ajouta, en marmonnant : « Ce devait d'ailleurs être ça, qui nous attirait tellement, Hermione et moi… ».

Les yeux de Kat s'écarquillèrent. « Ah, ouais, c'est vrai, Malfoy avait mentionné un truc à ce sujet… Alors, toi et Hermione… ? », s'étonna-t-elle. « Mais… Et – Eh bien, Malfoy ?

- Il est venu plus tard.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimée… A cause de toi », dit-elle, mais cette déclaration sonnait plutôt comme une question.

Il se passa la main sur la nuque, embarrassé comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait sa-presque-relation avec Hermione. « Euh, je ne crois pas. En fait, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose entre nous. Nous, euh – nous nous sommes vaguement embrassés le jour de la bataille finale, et puis… Hum, voilà.

- C'est possible, de _vaguement_ s'embrasser ?

- Avec Hermione, oui.

- Et avec moi ? », demanda Katerina avec un sourire en coin. « Il faut vérifier, non ? ».

Elle s'approcha et plaça ses mains sur son visage, le bout de ses doigts effleurant sa mâchoire. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les yeux de Ron firent des allers-retours entre les yeux de Katerina et ses lèvres.

Elle l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres, prolongeant le contact pendant de longues secondes. Ron écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma pour profiter de l'intensité du moment.

Finalement, ils séparèrent leurs bouches, haletant, mais ne s'éloignèrent pas, de sorte que leurs fronts étaient encore unis. Ron pouvait sentir la respiration de Kat rencontrer sa propre respiration.

« Le meilleur baiser que j'ai jamais reçu », conclut-il entre deux bouffées d'oxygène.

Elle eut un sourire en coin. « J'espère bien, vu que je passe quand même après les pitoyables Lavande et Hermione. Si j'avais été encore plus mauvaise qu'elles, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »

Ils continuèrent à se fixer dans les yeux, souriant comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

Mais Ron était tout de même préoccupé. « Je ne suis pas exactement comme tu crois que je suis », avoua-t-il finalement. Kat haussa les sourcils. Ron déglutit et continua : « Je n'aime pas lire. Je déteste cuisiner. Je ne peux pas voir un lac sans avoir envie de gerber – donc impossible pour moi de pêcher. Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux dragons, non plus… Mais, euh, j'adore la tarte à la mélasse », bredouilla-t-il.

Kat éclata de rire. « Ron, tu ne m'apprends rien. J'ai fini par m'en rendre compte, au fil de l'année, tu sais ? Surtout quand je t'ai dit que j'adorerais rencontrer Peter Pan et que tu m'as répondu que ça t'étais déjà arrivé. Sachant Peter Pan est un personnage fictif… ».

Elle rit de nouveau à ce souvenir, tant et si fort qu'elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

Ron grimaça. « Ouais, bon, ne te moque pas trop, non plus ! ... Arrête de rire, ça suffit ! ».

* * *

><p>« Tu crois qu'ils sont… Enfin, tu vois ? », dit Ginny.<p>

Elle sentit la respiration d'Harry accélérer lorsque son épaule tressauta contre la sienne. « Ouais, peut-être. … De qui tu parles, déjà ?

- Draco et Hermione. Ensemble. Idiot.

- Oh… Je pense, oui. Au pire, on pourrait leur conseiller le grand chêne sous lequel sont placés Ron et Katerina, non ? C'est là-dessous que nous nous sommes mis ensemble, nous aussi.

- Il doit être doté d'une espèce de pouvoir magique.

- Si ça se trouve, il a été arrosé à l'amortentia ! », suggéra Harry.

« Si tu avais écouté correctement les cours de Rogue, tu aurais su que l'amortentia ne crée pas un réel sentiment d'amour, seulement une attraction irrésistible et malsaine.

- Excuse-moi, je ne bois pas les paroles de Rogue, en classe », se moqua Harry.

Ginny ne put retenir son hilarité. « Non, toi tu préférais te perdre dans son écriture ! ».

* * *

><p>J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous offrir une fin à cette histoire, mais la vérité c'est que je l'ai égaré. Oui, je sais, c'est dramatique, mais pas tant que ça, quand on y réfléchit. J'aurais aimé vous offrir une fin, je vous le jure, j'aurais aimé vous faire ce plaisir. Mais en fin de compte, vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller pour imaginer vous-même la fin de cette histoire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est<strong>**, un Poufsouffle ? ». **Qui a vu A Very Potter Musical ? Moi. Et cette réplique de Dumbledore m'a tué ! Même si en anglais c'était plus _'What the hell is a Hufflepluf ?'._

**Bonnet Péruvien**… Référence à Jamie Moonheart, bien sûr ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est le OC de Zod'a dans Amphisiologie (une perle, cette fic !). J'imaginais bien Jamie dire ce genre de trucs…

* * *

><p>Et c'est la fin ! Très déprimant pour moi… Des reviews pour me remonter le moral ?<p> 


End file.
